Stowaway
by K. Higurashi
Summary: His demon thirst for the power of the Shikon, his human desires love. A young girl stowaway on a boat gets attacked by this being. Unbeknownst by him, this girl has exacly what he wants. Will he kill her, or take her as his prisoner?IK MS COMPLETE
1. How does she do it?

**Disclaimers: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**A/N go easy on me…**

**

* * *

**

**Stowaway **

**Chapter 1. How does she do it?**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

A young maiden ran through the dirty, dusty streets. This girl was running away from her past and her future. She did not want anything to do with what the lord of the land had in stores for her. She was a slave. 'Please, please get me away from here!' she pleaded in her mind. THERE! A ship was preparing to set sail! Perfect! If she went aboard, she could leave behind her awful past and have a brighter future! She just has to make sure that she is not seen aboard.. a stowaway.. Yes, that's it! No problem!

She ran towards the ship, as they were boarding passengers. Passengers? That's easy! She can blend in! She walked on the large plank with a big crowed of people slowly walking up, keeping her head straight to not look down in the ice, cold, blue water. 'Keep going, don't look down..' She thought. Her ripped green dress fiddled in the wind as she moved up. She immediately blended in with a family that was walking on. Good! She's on!

Normally, after the ship sets sail, the people come to check for your tickets. It was a strange thing to do, but she did not complain. As soon as she got on, she ran for the lower deck to hide. She didn't want to get thrown off the ship in the middle of the sea! No way! She scurried into a room where there was a lot of crates and hid behind a large one.

"Thank god.. They can't get me now.." She grinned proudly. Around her neck dangled a bright jewel. This jewel belonged to the lord and she stole it. Before it went to him, her family possessed it for many generations until the lord claimed it was his. That was a load of crap! So she stole it. She managed to loose the guards that were chasing after her and now, she's here, hiding.

"Well, it was worth it. My family is dead and I have nothing else here. The only thing that's left is this jewel. And they won't take it from me! I will protect it Mama!" She said quietly to herself.

"Tickets please." A man up on the main deck said, "Tickets please." He repeated. The ship began to set sail. Yes! She could feel the waves of water rocking the boat back and forth. This was going to be great! Well, the girl thought it was going to be great, until it did a sudden stop.

Why the stop? The raven-haired girl stood up form her spot and glared out the tiny crack in the ship. "No! No no no!" she repeated! The lord's men! They were coming to check the ship! Slowly, the girl could feel the ship getting closer to the docks once again. She watched sadly as they placed the wooden plank once again in between the ship and the wooden dock. One by one, they walked onto the ship asking questions about a young girl.

"She has dark hair and eyes and she is wearing a ripped green dress. Have you seen her? Did she come on this ship?" one asked.

The girl gasped. She needed to hide! Where?! Where?!

"I think I might have seen one just like that come on. Go right ahead and search the ship." An old man chuckled, "I don't want any trouble makers upon my ship!" he must have been the captain. He sounded nice enough..

"You men check up on this deck, I'll check the lower deck with you two." One ordered.

The girl swallowed hard. Her heart was in her throat! What was she going to do? "I wish they were gone.. I wish I could hide.. I need a place to hide." She kept whimpering to herself in the blackness of the corner. She fiddled with the jewel nervously around her neck trying to find a spot to hide. She accidentally bumped into a crate knocking it open with ease. "Huh?" she mumbled blinking.

"Hurry up! We have to check this deck then go tell the lord of our news! If she isn't aboard then she must still be in town! Shut down the exits! No one leaves and no one comes in." one man said. She could hear them coming down the stairs with big thumps.

She quickly scrambled into the crate pulling the cover on it closing it tightly. There was a pink glow in the dark space, coming from her jewel. She swallowed hard once again closing her eyes tightly praying to Kami they would not find her.

She could hear their foot steps come closer and closer until they stopped.

"I don't see her." One huffed.

"Keep looking! Look between each crate! We have to make sure she isn't on this ship!" The leader boomed.

"Yes sir!" the men saluted.

The men searched around the room many times. She could hear them go around her over and over again. Thank god! She could hear them leave the lower deck saying things about how the lord was going to be angry and such. Eh, what did she care? She was free! FREE! She giggle at the thought then quickly covered her mouth

One of the men turned back, hearing a slight giggle.

The other man raised a brow up questionably, "What's the matter?"

The solder shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing. I'm just hearing things."

"Alright, then lets be going." He replied shortly walking up towards the deck, behind the leader.

"Coming." The solder followed.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief, 'Yes! I'm leaving! I'm going to go to a new village and start fresh! The only memory I have left of my family is within this jewel. I'm going to protect it as much as I can just like my ancestor Kikyo did.' She thought.

There it was, once again, that feeling of the boat rocking against the waves. Kagome dared not peek out of her crate. She was too much afraid that the solders would come back. Once she knew for sure that she was out in the middle of the sea, then she would be safe. Or so she thought.

The crate Kagome was currently in was not empty. She was sitting in a box full of bottles of… rice whine? How could she fail to notice? She must have been too much deep in thought to notice the bottles or even smell the alcohol. Boy, she wasn't very bright.

.:.:.:. A few hours later .:.:.:.

Kagome huffed bringing her knees up tightly against her chest. "How long has it been?" she asked herself. "So much for freedom.. I'm hungry. And thirsty." She complained. "Well," she glared around herself, "I'm surrounded by sake and I'm complaining of being thirsty?" She sighed. " But if I drink that stuff I'm probably going to be sick."

Her head shot up hearing a door slam open hitting the wall.

"I be coming back with sake! Not to worry, how are they going to notice one bottle missing?" she could hear a man chuckle. It sounded like a crewmember.

Heavy foot steps made their way towards the crates, "Lets see.. ramen, potatoes, bows, arrows, fish, flour, carrots? Ah! Here's a crate! Sake!" The man laughed. He stood in front of a rather large wooden box that had the word "SAKE" plastered on the top of it.

Kagome's heart was in her throat. Was he in front of her? Oh no.. Please no! Not this one! Anyone but this one! Why couldn't she be in a crate full of potatoes?! She cursed mentally to herself about her luck. Her stomach let out a loud growl indicating how hungry she really was. Kagome narrowed her eyes sighing even more.

A cracking and churning noise caught her attention. Light flowed within the crate in a matter of seconds! The cover was tossed aside landing with a thump on against the wooden deck. Uh oh, she was spotted. A man wearing blue and white sailor clothing gawked down at Kagome, "Who are you?!" He roared.

"I'm Kagome Hig—"

"You're the woman the men were looking for!" He shot.

"U-uh! No I'm not! See I got lost while coming aboard and uh.. I ended up here in the end!" Lies. She was lying through her teeth! Her heart was pounding so incredibly hard, she hoped that the man had not noticed the sound.

He growled shooting dark glares at her, "Show me your ticket." He said roughly.

"Ticket?" Kagome echoed. "See, about that. On the way down here I dropped my tic—"

"STOWAWAY!" The man yelled.

"What?! NO! YOU'VE GOT IT ALL WRONG!" Kagome yelled nervously. Before she could 'explain' herself, the man had gripped her left arm tightly, dragging her out of the crate, towards the stairs leading up on the deck.

"You know what we do with stowaway's girly?" He grinned.

Kagome beamed one of her finest smiles; trying to convince him that she wasn't a bad person at all! "No, I don't sir."

He chuckled, "We throw them overboard! We don't like paying any fees for stowaways to go into another village freely. We're going to toss you off the ship and watch you drown!"

"W-what?! I'm sure you must be mistaken! Oh! I think I see my ticket!" the girl cried pointing to the floor.

"Oh do ya?" He laughed.

He continued to drag Kagome away to the stairs. Kagome struggled against his grasp, "Lemme go! Lemme go!" She whimpered.

"I think not wench."

They had finally made it on the top deck. There were many decent people on board with children and such. Kagome's heart was in her throat realizing what was going to happen next. 'They're going to throw me over board' she thought, frightened.

"Lets go girl." The man snapped yanking her towards the side of the ship.

Kagome slammed into the railing getting the wind knocked out of her.

"Now wench," the man lifted Kagome up, "Time for you to—"

A loud noise that sounded like a canon being shot, erupted through the air. The man had dropped Kagome on the deck in shock. The boat began to shake as they felt the impact of the canon ball.

"SOUND THE ALARMS! PIRATES BE AHEAD!" The captain roared.

All the passengers screamed and cried running around the main deck. Kagome began to tremble, "P-pirates.." She stuttered running to the bow of ship to see.

The pirate ship grew closer and closer to the boat. This was not good! She'd rather be dead than tortured by pirates! "Oh god, why didn't you kill me when you had a chance?" Kagome groaned. She was snapped out of her thoughts when another canon was shot, blowing a big hole on the starboard side of the ship.

"ARM THE CANONS! FIRE!" The captain yelled. At least they tried to defend themselves.

The pirates ship was much larger then this puny little boat. It had, surprisingly, beautiful sails, large canons, a big crew.. Wait, a big crew? That crew had just shot flaming arrows at their sails! Kagome screeched, "FIRE!!" She dashed towards the stairs leading to the lower deck. The pirates began to board the ship sneering and shooting passengers.

"Arrows. I need a bow and arrows.." Kagome mumbled running down the stairs.

"HURRY UP MEN!" The pirate captain yelled, "Take all their goods and as many women as you want." He chuckled.

"YEAH!" All the filthy demons shouted diving towards the ship.

"So, Inuyasha, do you think this ship will have what we need?" A man asked. He had dark hair pulled back into a low ponytail and he held a monk staff in his left hand.

"Yep. I can smell it. This ship has ramen and a whole lot of other shit too." He laughed, "Once we get all their things, we'll head towards the main village. It's only a few hours away. Its been said that the shikon jewel is there. The 'lord' should supposedly have it."

"Oh? How fortunate for us." The monk smirked.

Kagome had bursted into the room where she had hid for many hours from everyone. "Bow and quiver!" She squealed. She ran up to one of the crates taking off the wooden covers, "AHA!" She pulled out a bow and quiver in triumph. "I have them now."

"Ehehehehe, looky what we 'ave 'ere Smith" A buccaneer chuckled behind Kagome.

Smith smirked, "A young maiden. And she is beautiful too. She's mine! Ya hear Merick!"

"What! That's not fair!" Merick snapped.

Kagome barked, "None of you are going to get me!" She was stringing an arrow back tightly, "So leave me alone!" She snapped letting it go towards the two men.

Smith and Merick turned their attention back to Kagome; a bright pink arrow had flown towards Merick at lightning speed. He was not so fortunate and was struck. It went right through his chest! One simple arrow was all it took to kill him. Merick yelped begging Smith to help him, until he turned to ashes.

Smith howled, "YOU KILLED MERICK! YOU'VE TEMPTED YOUR FATE! —" Smith yelped as well, he stared down at his chest, a whole, there was a large whole. Kagome's arrow purified the demon man.

"I hate pirates." Kagome seethed. She clutched her bow tightly; "Now to defend this ship!" She jogged by the two demons, or, at least what was left of them, which happened to be ashes, and up the stairs towards the main deck.

A gasp escaped her lips. Blood was everywhere, children and parents slaughtered.. Women were screaming at the touch of the demons. "LET THAT GIRL GO!" Kagome yelled at one of them.

The fire on the sails had grown and spread. A pack of men had run by her to go to the lower deck to retrieve the crates of food. "Oh my god.." Kagome muttered. She pulled an arrow out and began to purify every demon in sight.

Women all gathered in a group and more demons seemed to come out of nowhere. "Is there no end?" Kagome frowned. She reached for another arrow but realized that she was out. "No.."

The flames had dropped from the sails to the deck. Kagome squeaked, the flames grew closer to her!

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"SOMEONE HELP US!"

"PLEASE HELP!"

"AHHHHHH!"

Kagome could hear the screaming women in the background. "This can't be happening!"

All the women were cornered by the fire and demons. One by one, the demons plucked a girl from the mob dragging her to the ship. The men below deck had taken all the food and weapons and now, Kagome was left there to burn.

"Well well well. Looks like a vixon.." A pirate sneered.

Kagome gasped. "Stay away!"

"Hm, no, I think not. You look much like the woman I had many years ago and I liked her. No, you are not she but what will it matter? I will take you and bring back old memories, girl with the spiritual powers."

Kagome backed up, but only succeeded in getting burned. She winced at the burning sensation.

"Hiten! LETS GO!" The monk yelled.

"Huh? I'm coming!" Hiten snickered grabbing Kagome by the waist. "Lets go sweet cheeks." He said leaping towards the ship.

Kagome screamed and kicked, "LET ME GO YOU FILTH!"

Hiten chose to ignore her doing one final leap off the burning wreck and landing softly on his own. "Now bitch, you will obey my every command."

"How about NO!" Kagome snapped she put her hands on his face letting her powers blow him away.

Hiten was struck with a bright and powerful spiritual light. It had pushed him back and made him receive quite a few burns. "BITCH!"

Kagome had landed on the deck roughly groaning, "Ow.. My bum…"

Loud footsteps walked towards her. Kagome could feel a cold chill go up and down her spine. Her fears were realized when she was picked up by her arm by the captain.

"Wench! So it was you!" He snarled as Kagome trembled in fear. "You were the one who killed half of my men and just injured one of my best fighters!"

Kagome got out of his grasp frowning, "Well they got what they deserved! You despicable demon! You were killing children and families! You could have just taken the food and left! You didn't have to burn down the ship!" She shot back angrily. "You are a big jerk you know that!" She placed her hands on her hips.

Inuyasha was taken back by her attitude. No one had ever yelled at him like that. No one! He snarled at her like a dog about to give her a piece of his mind until he began to sniff the air. He turned his attention back to some of his men. They were chucking sake at the burning ship! What the hell did they have for a brain?! "YOU IDIOTS! DON'T DO THAT!" He roared, "MIROKU! SET SAILS! WE NEED TO GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HERE! THE THING IS GOING TO BLOW!"

The drunken men chucking the sake turned around to meet gazes with some very angry crewmembers.

"Good for nothing—"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" They both yelled as they were thrown overboard.

The captain spat, "I hated those two anyways. Always the cause of trouble.."

"Captain!" Miroku shouted, " Our numbers of men are low, we'll need to go regroup more!" He wanted to add: 'And could you stop throwing them over board?' But didn't.

"Oh? Is that so? I wonder why." He gazed over at Kagome evilly. He shrugged, "Miroku, go and get the crew in order! We have to leave now before we all die of a freak accident because our drunken men were throwing _SAKE_ at a ship in **FLAMES** does that show you anything Miroku?!" He cracked his knuckles, "Will I have to repeat myself?"

"NO CAP'N!" Miroku saluted, "You wimpy troops heard the Cap'n! LETS GET THE _HELL_ OUT OF HERE!" Miroku boomed ordering the crew to set the sails, hoist the anchor etc. The bowsprit pointed away from the burning ship, slowly beginning to drift off with the help of the wind.

Inuyasha smirked proudly, "Now that's how it's done." He quickly turned his attention back to Kagome. She was currently tip toeing away but failed miserably. "Where do you think your going?" Inuyasha mocked, grabbing her by her long raven locks. "Why don't you watch as the ship you once sailed on, blows up!" He tugged her towards the railing on the main deck, throwing her into it.

That's the second time it happens in not even an hour, but that's all right, more devastating things were happening! Kagome gasped in horror, the vessel was up in flames. She could make out some forms on the craft, most likely pirates, children and some men. Kagome screeched when the ship had finally blown up. She covered her eyes crying silently and cursing every pirate on this deck.

Especially the captain.

Inuyasha just chuckled amusingly, not affected at all. "You humans are truly a piece of work! Weak, full of emotions, easy to break—"

"YOU JERK!" Kagome shrieked blasting the captain with a bright pink beam.

Inuyasha yelped getting shocked by the immense spiritual powers. "You B—"

"—Jerk!" Kagome yelled shocking him again.

The whole crew stopped their current actions, watching in amazement as their captain was currently getting his butt kicked by a very angry Kagome. "JERK! SELFISH CRUEL JERK!" She kept yelling over and over again.

'Damn it! I can't be seen like this, getting beaten up by some human wench! I need to get off my ass!' The captain thought. He opened one eye slowly standing to his feet, gaining his balance back. "Miroku! Get her! Hold her back!" Inuyasha commanded.

Miroku had nodded rushing over to Kagome's side. She was out of control. Good thing he was a human, because if he weren't, the shocks he would be receiving would be indeed stronger. He had managed to hold her back and knock her out cold in one swift move. She was a strong priestess, indeed.

Once the bright shocking ceased, the dog demon stood, shaking off the chills he was receiving. "Damn that chick. She's priestess!" He glared angrily at his crew, "What the hell are you pieces of shit ogling at?! GET BACK TO WORK!" He snarled. "MIROKU!"

Miroku groaned in annoyance, he placed Kagome down gently, rushing up to his captain, "Yes Cap'n?"

"Take that wench down to the prison cells. She is off limits to everyone! Ya hear! I want someone guarding her!"

"Yes sir!" Miroku saluted,

"What?!" A demon complained. Hiten approached the two, "That's not fair! I claimed that wench first!"

"You dare question my orders Hiten? After what happened to your brother? I do believe he's still recovering from my little outburst, hmm?" He laughed tauntingly, "You heard me! She's off limits. So get back to work before you end up joining your brother in the infirmary." He whistled.

Hiten froze in place, nodding, "Y-yes captain!" He turned on his heals and went back to his job, which happened to be to tighten the sails with a few other demons while others mopped up the deck. Hiten was not injured enough to go to the infirmary. He just had some minor burns. Nothing serious… Sadly.

Miroku gripped Kagome around her waist and around her thighs. He carried her bridal style towards the stairs leading to the lower deck. "My my, you are a feisty one, maybe…..Nah!" Miroku shook his head. He reached the bottom deck and the prison cell. "Have a nice rest miss." He mumbled placing her down in a cell. He walked out locking the door. 'Ok now to find a guard' He thought.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**A/N this is my very first pirate fict. Please go easy on me, ne? I'm trying my best to do things right!!!! I love pirates but I can't seem to be able to type about them… anywho, R&R!**

**Inuyasha: Gods Miroku, where do you recruit the men from?! Throwing SAKE at a ship like that…**

**Miroku: -blinks- I get them from a certain bar down south.. They are pretty strong and—**

**Inuyasha: and pretty stupid!!! Are you insane?! A BAR?! You're hopeless…**

**Miroku: what?? I thought it was a great place at the time.. but then again, I think I was drunk at the time -laughs sheepishly-**

**Inuyasha: oh great…. Just great… next time, I'm getting the crew…**


	2. Brace yourself

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Stowaway**

**Chapter 2. Brace yourself**

A few hours had passed since Kagome's kidnapping. She had been awake and yelling like crazy for someone to let her out. But everyone just ignored her cries. Miroku had eventually come down to feed her, but she refused to eat food. She just wanted out. The monk sighed going up on the main deck to have a word with his captain.

"Cap'n, why not let her go? She's annoying the whole crew and you. How about we drop her off in the next town we come upon." He suggested.

Inuyasha frowned, baring his fangs at Miroku, "Now why the hell would I do something as stupid as that. You know just as well as me that she could go to the authorities! She is not stepping off this ship except to walk the plank! You hear!" He seethed. "I hate that wench."

"Don't make her walk the plank Cap'n. Why not have her become one of us instead?" The Monk asked. "We could put her powers to use. She could be Shippou's assistant to heal the wounded."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at his friend, "Hmmm.. Maybe.." He turned his attention back to the sea ahead. "Oh boy.." He sniffed the air; "Get all the men on deck. Dinnertime is over. A storm is coming."

"A storm? But there isn't a cloud in sight." Miroku gaped.

"You dare go back on my orders?"

"N-no Captain! I'll go get the scallywags." The monk saluted.

"you do that." He said in his usual husky voice.

.:.:.:. After the Sunset .:.:.:.

Inuyasha did a low growl, the waves below began to get bigger and bigger by the second, the wind blew much harder and black stormy clouds blocked any sign of stars. A single bolt of lightning alerted everyone on deck, "THE STORM IS HERE!" The captain shouted, "EVERYONE PREPARE YOURSELVES!"

It was pitch black in a matter of seconds, thunder boomed causing some to quiver in their warn out boots. All the demons prepared themselves for the storm. This one did not seem like an easy one to get out of.

Suddenly, it began to poor rain. Buckets and buckets of rain. The wind grew stronger making the waves larger, moving the ship about. More lightning flashed followed by booming thunder. The pouring rain never ceased and the captain's orders were always carried by the wind. "BRING UP THE SAILS!" he shouted. His ears twitched hearing a sudden cracking noise coming from the mainmast. This was not good. He pointed to some men yelling at them to reef the sails on the mainmast. He also ordered another group to work harder in bringing up the sails from the foremast. This storm shook the vessel side-to-side, large waves washing up on the main deck. Lightning struck once again followed by crackling thunder.

The ship tipped over to one side then the other causing Miroku and some other men to loose their balance. They had managed to reef the foresail but not the mainsail. Miroku and Hiten crawled over to the main sail, dripping wet. Their teeth chattered and their hands were ice, but nothing would stop them from bringing up the mainsail. They both gripped onto the end to the rope with the others continuing on pulling the sails up.

.:.:.:. With Kagome .:.:.:.

Kagome screeched as the boat once again rocked. "What the heck is going on!" She cried. She stood holding the jewel in her hand tightly. A loud noise had caught her attention and the feeling of water between her toes. "Oh my god!" She gasped. The ship had just hit a rock! There was a whole, and the place started to fill with water! "SOMEBODY!" She pleaded, "PLEASE! HELP!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"This is a time where I wish I still had my family.. Mom, Gramps, Souta! I'll be joining you soon!" She sniffled. No.. She can't give up.. Not yet!

"PLEASE! HELP!" She yelled again. "TASUKETE KURE! ONEGAI!" She shouted, until she was suddenly jerked back because of the vessels change of direction. Her head first collided against the metal bars, then she slumped down into the water unconscious.

.:.:.:. Up on deck.:.:.:.

Inuyasha snatched the very end of the rope and helped pulling up the mainsail. "THIS IS TAKING FOREVER! LETS GO! AND HEAVE!" He yelled, "HEAVE!"

Soon all the men were shouting as well, "AND HEAVE!"

"AND HEAVE!"

"AND HEAVE!"

Finally! It was up! The Mainmast had stopped creaking and cracking. Inuyasha wiped the water away from his eyes glaring at his men. His hair was plastered against his back and forehead, his clothes drenched with water clinging to his well-built chest. "NOW! You men throw over board every, and anything we do not need! YA HEAR! I'm not going to have this ship tip or sink!"

The scallywags nodded following orders.

Unexpectedly, the captains ears twitched back hearing a faint call for help. "What the hell!" He abruptly swirled around shifting his eyes to find out where it was coming from. His eyes went wide; it was coming from the lower deck! "DAMN IT!" He scowled dashing for the stairs. "MIROKU! COME WITH ME!" He ordered.

The monk had just tied the rope down and now followed his captain to the prisoners cell. "YES SIR!" He called back.

They had both made it to the lower deck their feet splashing in cold water. Wait cold water? "SHIT! Miroku go get some men, we have to get this water out of here and patch up the hole where it's coming from! Fast!"

"All right Cap'n!" He replied rushing back up the stairs.

Inuyasha ran into the water it was up to his knees now. "Fuck!" he snarled. "Where is she!"

His eyes scanned the area. He mentally slapped himself for not looking in the cell first. He hurriedly dashed for the cell pulling the door open. Great, he just broke one of his cells.. He walked in looking for the girl, "HEY WENCH! WHERE ARE YOU!" His foot had bumped something soft, yet hard. He gasped looking down. "Oh shit! Shit shit shit!" he went on his knees diving his hands into the water. Once he found her, he hauled her up into his arms. Her body was freezing and it didn't look like she was breathing.

The crew had chosen that time to enter. They all had buckets in their hands. Some also had wood to patch up the hole.

Miroku was ordering them now, "Hurry! You boys work on the damaged part and the rest of you, get the water out of here!"

Inuyasha ran past the long line of men, up onto the main deck. It was still pretty stormy out there but at least it was starting to die down. He still had some men making sure nothing would happen to the sails while the others took care of the water below. He leaped onto the quarterdeck, bursting into his head quarters/room. It had a desk, couch, night table, bed and a closet. He sniffled carrying the girl to his bed, setting her down.

"Ok.. She took in some water and obviously must have hit her head.. I need to get Shippou.. Damn I don't have enough time to get the pip squeak in here.. I have to do this myself.."

He knew exactly why he had to do.. The Heimlich maneuver. He was taught how to do it by, Miroku. In case of emergencies. Which, this was. "Damn it wench! Breath!" He scowled puffing air into her water filled lungs. Finally, when he decided it was time to give up, Kagome had sputtered up a lot of water. She took in deep breaths gasping for air. The girl could feel water dripping onto her face.. She daringly cracked open her eyes, her vision completely blurry. "w-w-wha—"

"Shut up. Don't talk. I'm going to go get Shippou you stay here, ya got it!" Inuyasha hissed.

"Uh….huh…" She groaned closing her eyes.

"Oh no, you are not going to fall asleep!" Inuyasha snapped shaking her, "Don't fall asleep girl! Don't you dare fall asleep!"

Kagome opened her eyes slightly once more, "My head.. Banged it.. Hurts.." She breathed.

The captain nodded seeing blood drip down the side of the girls face, "I know. That's why you can't fall asleep! Because you may never wake up! So stay awake!"

Kagome coughed more feeling the ship slowly rock.

"Stay awake." He ordered running towards the large doors. "I'll get Shippou!" he shouted back to her.

Kagome groaned in pain. 'My head feels like it can crack open any time now.. And who was that.. I could only see a silver blur.. And I felt water drip on me.' She thought.

A young boy with coppery hair bursted through the doors with a bucket of warm water, rags, bandages and some medicine. He was about half of Kagome's height, had ragged clothing, green eyes, fangs and claws and a puffy tail. "Don't worry miss! I won't let you down!" He said to her. The boy ran towards the unknown girl dropping all of his things on the night table. "First things first, what's your name and where are you injured?"

"Kagome…. My head…" She whispered back at him. 'Oh no.. I feel…' her thoughts stopped when she darkness had overcome her vision and thoughts.

"Kagome! No! Don't sleep! Wake up!" The boy pleaded. He growled, "Don't worry, I'll patch you up and you'll be fine!" He assured mostly himself. He wet the rag in the warm water, placing it over Kagome's wound cleaning it. "I will not let you down."

.:.:.:. An hour later .:.:.:.

Inuyasha sat outside of his quarter's Indian style with his sword in his left hand and his right hand was left to fidget. He noticed that all the clouds dissipated and only a starry sky was left. The water in the lower deck was gone; the hole had been temporarily patched up as well. Now his crew slept. Except for the usual one or two who guarded the decks.

Daisuke, the ships coordinator, ran up the steps towards the main quarters. "Captain!" he cried, "Captain!"

The captain shifted his eyes towards his coordinator, "What is it Daisuke!"

"I come here with bad news, sir!" Daisuke gaped.

"What?" He snapped

"We've been knocked off course. We won't be getting to our destination for at least a week."

"WHAT!" He shouted.

"Yes, I'm quite amazed myself. This shouldn't have happened sir, but it did!" he said a bit frightened.

Inuyasha growled, "Great! Now I have to wait another week before getting the shikon jewel! Perfect!" He pounded his fist into the floor.

"So sorry Cap'n.." Daisuke trembled.

"Feh! Go and get some rest, tomorrow you'll direct us towards our destination, got it?"

"YES!" He saluted.

"Yes, what?"

"YES CAP'N!" He repeated.

"Good."

The coordinator walked down the stairs away from the captain.

"Captain Inuyasha." Shippou whispered peering out from the doors, "You can come in now."

"About time." He snarled snatching his sword and standing to his feet, "How is she?"

"Kagome isn't doing so well from what I can see. She passed out while I was tending her wound. I couldn't wake her up after that—" Shippou got shoved to the side, "Hey!"

"Out of my way twerp."

Shippou watched as his captain walked towards Kagome pulling up a seat to watch her. Shippou sighed about to walk out until Inuyasha asked.

"Is that the wench's name? Kagome?"

"Yes." Shippou replied walking out.

Inuyasha mumbled something under his breath but just decided to watch the girl until morning.

.:.:.:. Crack of dawn.:.:.:.

As soon as light came into the room, Kagome's eyes shot open, "Where! When! How!" She gasped sitting up. She thought it was a dream.. She thought the whole thing was a dream. Wrong. She was so, wrong. This was very much real. She was on a pirate ship, in the captain's bed with the sleeping hanyou beside her.. Wait! Captains bed! Sleeping hanyou!

Kagome screeched rolling off the bed onto the floor roughly. She landed with a thud then groaned, "Ouch…not the smartest thing to do.." She whined.

Inuyasha peered over to the other side of the bed, "What the hell are you doing out of bed!" He shouted.

Kagome stood up blushing madly, "I refuse to sleep in _your_ bed! Who knows what you've done in that bed!" She snapped, pointing at it.

Inuyasha sighed scratching his head, 'this girl is a lunatic..' he thought. "Get back into bed before I make you! You have a serious injury!"

"What injury! What are you talking about?"

"The injury on your head you dumbass."

"Don't call me a dumbass you jerk!" She snapped, "And for your information, I have no injury!" She gripped onto the bandage on her forehead yanking it off. Nothing, not even a scar. Her wound was gone.

"W-what!" Inuyasha staggered back into his chair knocking it over, "You had an injury! I saw it! You were bleeding and unconscious the whole night!"

"It's called 'sleeping'." She smirked, "Don't tell me the big bad captain was actually worried about me?" She said mockingly.

"Damn it! I wasn't worried! I was just making sure you would stay alive until I make you walk the plank!" He shot.

"What!" Kagome's eyes widened, 'He's going to make me walk the plank?' She thought, her jaw fell to the floor.

Inuyasha bursted into laughter pointing at her, "Ahahaha! You should have seen your face! Priceless!" He chuckled holding his stomach.

Kagome cracked her knuckles angrily, "So you were just joking?" She said through gritting teeth.

He could only laugh.

Kagome growled, "YOU JERK!" she decided to pounce on the captain now. Thank him later.

Inuyasha yelped being tackled to the floor by the girl. "GET OFF OF ME!" He yelled.

"No! SAY YOU'RE SORRY!" Kagome said gripping onto the collar of his semi dry shirt.

"No fucking way."

"Say it!"

"NO!"

"FINE!" She gripped it tightly into her hands sending a jolt of miko powers through it.

"OUCH!"

"Say you're sorry!"

"I'm sorry! Now get off of me!" he pleaded.

Miroku opened the door to Inuyasha's quarters about to announce something, his face was serious but then quickly replaced with a perverted smile, "oh my Inuyasha, getting frisky with the prisoner, are we?"

Inuyasha gasped sitting up and shoving Kagome off, "Get off!" He shouted at her.

Kagome tumbled back onto the floor groaning, "Ouch!"

Inuyasha glared daggers at the monk, "Next time knock!"

"Alright, you can tell me the juicy part later.." he winked at Kagome.

"Why the hell are you here monk!"

"Oh right," His perverted smile drifted away, "I come with some news sir, the fore topsail is ripped in half and the main deck is a mess."

"All right. Have some men begin mopping the deck and to bring down that sail, we'll find someone to sew it up until we can get a new one."

"Yes sir. Do you want us to set the main and fore sail?"

"Yes. And have Daisuke direct us towards the right way to our destination."

"Aye, aye, captain." Miroku replied walking out.

"Who's going to sew up the sail?" Kagome asked, "I don't think men know how to sew.."

"You're right, all the men that knew how to sew were killed by a certain wench." He replied coldly, "That's why you're going to do it."

"Nani?"

>

>

>

>

* * *

A/N hope you like this chapter you guys! I enjoyed typingit.. teehee Kagome is going to be put to work! Maybe she'll meet someone while working. Who knows.. R&R

Inu: Keh, she better sew up the sail pretty damn well!

Kag: shut up! I'm going to do my best!

Inu: sure you are.. How do I know you won't sew it into a heart or something?

Kag: hmmm you just gave me an idea..

Inu: ah shit…


	3. A clear sky

disclaimers:I do not own Inuyasha

human Inuyasha

**demon Inuyasha**

half demon Inuyasha **

* * *

**

**Stowaway**

**chapter 3.A clear sky**

"That's right woman. You are going to sew! And those sails are mighty big! Have fun." The captain sneered.

Kagome grumbled and pouted under her breath about how mean the captain can be. She was currently sitting on a barrel filled with who knows what, probably liquor, and had a long sail partly sitting on her lap. She passed the needle and thread through the material while mumbling.

The ship had stopped and they were just sitting in the middle of nowhere while Kagome was sewing. She also had a deadline. She had to be done by sunup the next day or she gets thrown off the ship. Though, she had a feeling they wouldn't throw off the only person who knows how to sew ripped sails.

She grinned triumphantly at the awkwardly sewed sail. Hey who said she was the best? But she was still half way done! Why do they torture her like this? She's supposed to be behind bars in the basement crying! Not helping out! The men out there are probably getting drunk and hopefully choking on their vomit while she is stuck in this stuffy room.

With a sigh she brought the next part of the sail onto her lap and began to fix it. She whined as she received yet another little hole in her finger no thanks to the damn needle! Her fingertips had many little injuries. She huffed sucking on her finger.

"Stupid needle.. Pointy piece of—"

"Well, that's not the type of language I expect to be coming out of a ladies mouth such as yours." A cocky voice sneered.

"Be quiet." Kagome shot with a finger still in her mouth.

"Keh, you know that the sun is setting, don't you? You've been working on that damn thing all day and you're only _half _done!"

"IF YOU WANT IT DONE RIGHT THEN I NEED TIME YOU **JERK**!" Kagome yelled. She pulled out the finger from her mouth and observed it. Yup, still bleeding. 'I'll kill the needle!' She though evilly. 'First I'll burn it then smash it and put it in cold water and cut it into little pieces and feed the pieces to seagulls!' she plotted in her mind.

"Hey, lemme see your hands woman." Inuyasha said approaching her.

Kagome had failed to hear him since she was still currently plotting against the needle. She had finally realized he was directly in front of her when she felt someone touch her hand.

"EEP!" Kagome squeaked, frightened. "When did you—"  
Inuyasha ignored her and stared down at the girl's hands. "Hmmm.." he removed a tiny piece of cloth from the inside of his jacket, ripping it down the middle with his mouth.

Kagome watched him curiously. 'What the heck is he doing?' She thought. She just about jumped again when she felt the cloth on her bleeding finger. He was wrapping her tiny injury! "Uh…"

"Keh." He tied it, "Don't take this the wrong way, I have keen senses remember? I hate it when all I can smell is blood. So I'm getting rid of the problem, damn wench." He stood up staring down at the girl with cold eyes, "Take a break. Then get back to work bitch"

Kagome frowned at him her blood boiling! 'What the HELL was that about! WHY DOES HE CALL ME SUCH NAMES!' she growled, 'oh well, he told me I could have a break…. So I'll simply take this moment to plot against him!' She thought. Grinning, she dropped the sail back down and rushed over to the door. "That jerk, will get what he deserves! I despise him!"

By the time she opened the door, she was greeted by a bunch of men heading towards the dinning room. She received many glares and dirty looks from the crew, mostly coming from Hiten and a healed Manten. She felt a lump in her throat when she saw the two. She shivered once the mob of people was out of sight; she was able to get a good look at the deck now. She stepped out of her room and walked up onto the main deck. She was amazed at how clean it was. Spick and span.

'I guess they weren't getting drunk and chocking on their vomit after all' she thought sadly. She shifted her eye over to the horizon. The sun was just about gone. That meant that she had only the night left. "Well," she stretched her arms over her head, "better get back to work" she mumbled, thought her stomach had to disagree with her. It let out the loudest rumble ever to be heard! She blushed madly, "Ugh, I guess I'm a bit hungry…"

"I'd say you are very hungry. Why don't you come and eat with us lady Kagome?" Miroku asked from behind.

Kagome whirled around feeling quite embarrassed, "Uh, you know what, I'm fine! I don't need to go eat.."

"No I insist! Or perhaps you would rather have your food taken to you? I can ask Shippou to bring you your dinner." Miroku smiled.

"hn-? Well, that would be really kind… could you please?" Kagome asked gently.

"Anything for a beauty like you!" Miroku gawked.

"U-uh, sure." Kagome stared down at herself, 'I'm not that beautiful, I'm wearing a short and torn green dress and that's all! My hair is probably a mess and my face is probably all dirty… Gah pirates..' She thought meekly watching Miroku take his leave.

"Meh." She shrugged it off once again. This girl didn't care about her looks anyways. It's not like she's trying to catch anyone's attention. She grumbled things under her breath about the evil captain and then proceeded to walk back into the stuffy room with the now half torn sail. "Only half to go!" she beamed not noticing the dark figure in the back of the room. She walked over to the old barrel again and continued her work on the sail. A few minutes and a few little injuries later, Shippou came in with Kagome's dinner.

"Huh? Oh now I remember, you were the one who helped me out when I hurt my head." Kagome pointed a finger at the boy.

"Yes, well it is my job to heal the wounded—"

-GLOMP-

"Thank you!" Kagome piped hugging the little boy.

Luckily Shippou had placed Kagome's food on the floor before getting glomped by her. "U-UH it was nothing! But do you mind? I can barely breathe!" Shippou managed to get out.

"Oh! Sorry!" She placed him down still smiling brightly.

'Her smile can really brighten up this room..' Shippou thought. "Hey Kagome, it's getting really dark in here, why don't you continue your sewing on the main deck? There will only be a few people there now once the others are done eating, most of them have to go to bed and some patrol and stuff. You'd be safe."

"hmm? I guess I could.. Leave the door open ok? I'm going to eat them go sew. Is that fine?"

"Yes! I can come and get your dishes later on." Shippou smirked up at her.

"Ok, sounds good." Kagome watched the boy leave and nearly leaped to get her food off the floor. "YUMM! FOOOOD!" She grabbed a pair of chopsticks and wolfed her rice down along with the little bit of meat and fish. She took her glass of water and drank it quickly, licking her lips once she was done. "Mmmmm, that was good." She mumbled.

She had gathered up her dishes and placed them on the barrel where she usually sat. "Now to go and sew.." She glared at the dark figure, "And are you coming? Or are you just going to stay hidden there all night?"

The figure was baffled. How did she know he was there? How! Shippou couldn't even see him! 'How can a girl see me? This is my usual hiding spot on this night.. And no one has caught me..' he thought. "Uh…Erm…"

"Well?" she had gathered up the sail and had her needle and thread. "You can at least help me bring this sail outside, it's humongous! I can't carry it all by myself without dragging the back part." She smiled.

"Um.. Ok.." a man that had raven hair, gray eyes and the usual pirate clothing, stepped out from the darkness. He had one braid in his hair and had a few golden earrings on one ear just like the captain. "You want me to carry the back part?" He said in a tiny voice. So far, Kagome didn't recognize him. Though he did ring some kind of bell..

"Yup! Please and thank you." She waited for him to grab the sail so they could leave.

Inuyasha hesitantly grabbed the sail and walked along with Kagome outside. She really didn't recognize him! Well, this would be his chance to be kind towards her without her knowing it's him!

"So what's your name?" Kagome asked.

"Uh…Yasha…."

"Yasha? Hmmm ok." Kagome said.

Inuyasha blinked, 'Ok, that went well.'

"And what's yours?"

"Kagome."

…..

"Where did you want to put this down?" He asked.

"Hm, how about over there!" She pointed a finger at the forecastle deck.

"Huh? Er, ok." he mumbled following her. Once they arrived, Kagome dropped the sail, Inuyasha following suit. She pulled out her needle and thread and began to work again.

There was a long silence, Inuyasha staring at her as she sewed the sail. There was no moon tonight but it was still fairly bright out.

Kagome mumbled a few words under her breath and put her thumb in her mouth. 'Damn needle strikes again!' she thought.

Inuyasha crawled over to her side and pulled the girls thumb out of her mouth, "You know, you should be more careful."

"Yeah, I know. I haven't sewed in a while.. So I'm still not quite used to it.. The stupid needle keeps attacking my fingers!" She blamed.

Inuyasha chuckled, "So it's the needles fault?" he grinned placing her thumb in his mouth.

Kagome blushed, "Yes, I-it's the needles fault! But not just it, but the captains fault too! He just had to be mean and make me stitch this all by myself! I only have until the sun comes up and I'm just half done!" she sighed.

Inuyasha winced, 'yeah, my fault.' He thought. He removed her thumb from his mouth and wrapped it up in a little piece of cloth like before. "Well, do you have and extra needle? I can attempt to help."

Kagome shook her head, "Nope, I was only given one. It's all right, I can do this by myself! If I don't the 'captain' will just bite my head off. He can be so mean!" She narrowed her eyes, "The jerk won't even let me off somewhere.."

Inuyasha watched her intently feeling a bit bad, 'Damn these human emotions to _hell_!'

"But then again, in a way, I'd rather be stuck on this ship then back on land.."

Inuyasha blinked up at her with his sparkling smoky eyes, "Why do you say that?"

"Hmm? Oh.. Just because.. It's nice.. In a way and I'm also a bit safer on this ship.."

"Are you kidding! There are demons on this ship that can take advantage of you!" Inuyasha blurted out.

"I know, but at least I can purify them with my powers ((A/N coughlikeHitenandhisbrothercough.)) Unlike if I were on land.. People are hunting me down.. And I want to stay as far as I can from the land as possible for now.. Maybe if we find an island Inuyasha would be kind enough to leave me there to die." She said coolly.

"He wouldn't do that!" Inuyasha defended.

"What do you mean Yash? The captain is pretty mean to me. Well except when he wrapped up my finger back in the stuffy room. Oh and he took care of me." she shrugged, "though I wasn't injured that badly…Oh and he never did use my name once! Not once! He always calls me 'wench' or 'bitch'!"

"You were unconscious and bleeding! Not to mention you weren't breathing and I'm sure he has an explanation for calling you wench and bitch.." he mumbled the last parts

She turned to look at him, "How do you know that? Don't tell me the whole crew knows about my head getting hurt."

"Miroku doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut." Inuyasha sighed.

"Great.." Kagome continued sewing. "I should have known. Well since I'm pretty much humiliated.. I can just hope to get abandoned on an island."

"Don't say things like that! I.. I mean the captain wouldn't be that mean.."

She sniffled, "thanks, I needed to hear that."

"No problem—" he narrowed his eyes, 'don't tell me she's.. Aw shit' "H-hey! Please don't cry!" Inuyasha stuttered.

Kagome smiled reassuringly at him, "I'm not crying! See! No tears!" Of course, she was using her fake smile and holding back the urge to cry. "I'm fine!"

"All right.." He blinked down at the sail, "Why don't you take a break, sleep a bit. I can continue hemming for ya."

"Hmm, no it's ok. I'm fine, really! I need to get this done before sunup!" She let out a bone-cracking yawn. "No problem!" she continued her work once again.

Inuyasha observed her, his temper rising, "I'm serious, take a break!"

"I don't need it!"

"Yes you do! You're obviously tired!"

"Yeah well who asked you! This is my job and I might as well make myself useful around here so I don't get thrown off. I don't want you doing my chores for me givin' by the big bad captain." She replied.

"KEH!" He crossed his arms.

Silence…

"Is he really that bad?"

"Well, this is the first time I see you isn't it? That means that the captain must be making you work on a lower deck or something."

"Feh, I don't have a problem with that.."

"MmmmHmmm" Kagome continued sewing.

"Oi."

"Hm?"

"If you had to choose between… Shippou and Daisuke, who would you rather go out with?"

"What? Hey I don't even know Daisuke and Shippou is just a little boy!"

"Choose."

"Well… I guess Daisuke 'cause he's older, right? What is the point of this?"

"Now you go."

".. Ok fine. Choose between sailing on the sea with.. A poor woman or would you rather live in a town or more like a castle with a princess?"

"Hmm I choose poor woman and the sea!"

"What? You wouldn't want to be rich, powerful and famous?"

"No, I would rather be on open water!"

"Good choice."

"Now choose, marrying that perverted monk Miroku or, kissing the captain."

"EWWW! Those are two bad ones!"

"Choose and tell why." He insisted.

"Hmm.. Well I think I would rather get married.."

This caused Inuyasha to freeze up, 'She would rather marry that fool!'

"But then again, it would be much easier to just kiss the captain and get it over with. But no frenching or anything! Just a peck! And it would not be my first kiss! NO WAY! I wouldn't give that up to him either!" she concluded. "Now why are we playing this game? And why are you asking so many questions about the jerk!"

"I don't know, to get to know you better?" Inuyasha grinned ear to ear. 'great new nick name 'the jerk.'

"Right." Kagome giggled.

'I like her laugh…WHAT! Snap out of it! DAMN THE **FUCKING** HUMAN EMOTIONS _AGAIN_! I HATE THIS GIRL! WHY THE HELL DO I FEEL THIS WAY! ' Inuyasha thought angrily.

'Because, I have taken over. I'm the human you. I'm kinder and I like to help out and make kagome laugh.'

'Keh! Bull! You know we hate her! She's a bitch from hell you has freakin' miko powers! She can fry me to death!'

'**The half-breed has a point. Course, the human has the brains out of all three of us.' **

'Shut the fuck up!'

'**And I have the bronze, unlike the half-breed. He's just a fool with the bad mouth.'**

'BE QUIET!'

"What's your favorite colour?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "Red. What's your favorite food?"

"I like.. oden. What's your favorite animal?"

"Dog, and yours?"

"Cat."

"How can you like cats? Dogs rule over all!"

Kagome sighed, "You poor fool, cats are much smarter and stay clean and—"

"Dogs can stay clean."

"Dogs stink." Kagome scrunched up her nose.

"Whatever." He snorted. "I still think dogs are better."

Kagome laughed, "Uh huh, you just keep thinking that Yasha." She sighed happily. It was about time! This is the first person or pirate she's spoken to, and everything seems normal! So far, he hasn't even called her 'wench' or 'bitch'! "Hey Yasha?"

"Hmm?" He was currently staring at the stars above them.

"Do you think we could meet out here every night?"

"Heh? I don't know.." he shook his head, "I'm only able to come up here once a month…"

'Ha ha! She loves me! She wants me to meet up with her more often!'

'Bastard! As if I'd let you get close to her! Besides, you can't!'

'Keh!'

"What! He doesn't let you come up here!"

"No! It's not like that! I mean, I just don't like coming up except on a moonless night! I just like it when there's no moon.."

"…Ok. Then every new moon it is."

"….Why?"

"Why what?" Kagome was now three quarters done with the sail.

"Why do you want to meet up with me?"

"Because for the very first time, I actually feel.. A bit normal. You know? Like as if I'm not on some pirate ship.. I'm actually on vacation or something. You're the first person on this ship that I have spoken to and felt normal."

"You don't feel that way with the captain?"

"No, he's a plain jerk who treats me like a prisoner, which I am. He has no respect towards me. But then again, I don't have any towards him."

"If he were to act more kindly towards you, would you like him better?"

'What the _hell_ are you doing!'

'Trying to make her like you better moron!'

She shrugged, "I don't know, what's with all the questions! Don't tell me he likes me.."

Inuyasha blushed madly, "As if I would—I mean, as if he would like you!" he pointed a finger at her.

"Mmmhmm, that just makes me feel all nice inside." She grumbled turning her back on him.

"U-uh! I didn't mean it that way! I swear!"

"Sure!"

Inuyasha huffed crawling over to her and giving her a light hug, "Er… I'm sorry.. Anyone would like a girl like you…." 'Well, this is awkward..' he officially thought.

What made things even more awkward was the fact that she fell asleep _IN_ his arms. 'Aw shit..' he thought. The girl had finished three quarters of the sail.. He didn't want his other self to be mean to her in the morning.. So…

.:.:.:.:. Next afternoon .:.:.:.

Kagome stirred in the soft bed slowly waking up, "Mmmm Yasha?" she mumbled.

"Yasha? Who the hell are you talking about wench?" A familiar voice barked.

Kagome sat up quickly in the bed, "Heh! How did I get here!"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Don't ask me. I just found you here… I guess you secretly do like my bed." He snickered.

"Don't get so cocky! I must have been put here by Yasha!" Kagome claimed.

"Uh huh. Whatever."

Kagome could feel the waves moving beneath the ship and the wind hitting her face coming from the window. With a gasp, she hopped out of bed, "Oh no! The sail!"

"Heh? What are you talking about?"

"I never finished it!"

He approached her, "is your brain broken or something? The sail is completely fixed." He snapped.

'What? But I didn't finish it… I fell asleep and—Yasha.. He finished it.' She smiled warmly, "Yasha is so kind." She giggled.

Inuyasha twitched his ears, the earrings moving a bit. He heard her whisper and tried to hide his smile, 'I guess she's surprised.'

'That's right, because I'm so kind. All me!'

'I don't want to hear it!'

>

>

>

>

>

>

* * *

A/N DONE! Oh and hope you guys all know, that I only update when I'm in that piraty mood. Cause if I'm not, I have no ideas. O.o lol I have to have to spirit to do it! anywho.. THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! R&R.

Inu: -is tide to a chair- w-w-what are you going to do to me?

Jak: oh nothing.. –grins evilly- Kagome, do you have it?

Kag: yes I do. I have actually a lot of different ones..

Inu: aw shit..

Jak: -puts mask on and rubbed gloves- instrument.

Kag: -gives it-

Jak: -takes inu's hand- -paints his claws hot pink-

Inu: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT!

Jakotsu + Kagome : BAWHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA


	4. The seeker

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha

A/N ENJOY! I updated!

Human Inu

**Demon Inu**

Normal Inu

**Demon and human**

* * *

**Stowaway**

**Chapter 4. The seeker.**

**>**

>

>

>

>

>

>

The captain squinted his eyes, muttering vulgar words under his breath. Fog had rolled in suddenly making Inuyasha's life harder than usual. "MEN! KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR ANYTHING SUSPICIOUS!" He ordered.

Kagome blinked, the scallywags were mostly all on deck watching out for large rocks or ships that might collide into them. "Strange.." she mumbled. "The fog just came in so fast."

"And what do _you_ think _you're_ **doing**!" seethed the captain in Kagome's direction.

Anger boiled up inside of the girl, "Nothing, just watching your puny men attempt to see through the fog." She snapped.

"Keh! So it's obvious you ain't doing anything! You damn women piss me off ya know that? That's why I _hate_ having _them_ aboard! Make yourself useful and go and start making lunch! I can't have my crew starve now, can I?" He chuckled.

Kagome barked, "Why don't you make your OWN **_LUNCH_**!"

He stopped his chuckling staring at her fuming face, "Simple, 'cause I'm the captain, and I don't cook. In fact, I do believe our cook is actually helping out on deck. Besides, IT'S EITHER YOU COOK OR YOU GO BACK INTO THAT CELL!" He easily barked back.

Kagome 'hmph' ed and walked away. 'Stupid captain, acting so mean..' she thought.

'why in seven hells did ya do that!'

'**You pissed her off!'**

'Big deal! She's my prisoner! I don't give a rats ass about her and her little feelings'

'Yes you do you bastard! Quit pissing her off!'

'**then again she does look hot when she's angry'**

'Yeah! WAIT! NO! SHUT THE FUCK UP **BOTH** OF YOU!'

Inuyasha shook his head to rid himself of those somewhat disturbing thoughts. "That bitch can go to hell."

-CRACK CLUNK SWOOOSH-

Inuyasha along with the rest of his crew fell back onto their behinds painfully. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Miroku boomed. He quickly stood up from his post and rushed over to the main problem spot. "Aw no.. Damn IT!"

"Miroku!" Inuyasha called out leaping towards the monk. The ship was beginning to tip a bit to the side for some odd reason. "What the HELL just happened to my SHIP!"

"I believe we hit something Captain… I don't like the feeling I'm getting either!" Miroku said a bit urgently.

"I don't like it either." Inuyasha's eyes went wide, "Fuck! Miroku get all the fucking men on the main deck! A demon is about to show itself!"

"What--! YES SIR!" Miroku ran towards the stairs and banged everything he could to get all the buccaneers attentions, "_DEMON_! EVERYONE ON DECK! THERES A DEMON!"

.:.:.:. With Kagome .:.:.:.

Kagome had been humming to herself in the kitchen. "This place is tiny.. But that's alright." She smiled pulling out many packages of ramen from the cupboards. "Looks like noodles will be their lun—" A sudden noise and movement of the ship caused Kagome to lose balance and fall back on her butt.

"Owww.." she groaned. "The heck was that?" she mumbled painfully.

She picked up all the ramen packs that had fallen and placed them back in the cupboard. "Hey wait, something doesn't feel right." She blinked. The shikon jewel around her neck glowed slightly feeling a presence.

"_DEMON_! EVERYONE ON DECK! THERES A DEMON!"

She heard Miroku yell.

"Demon?" Kagome frowned, "this isn't an ordinary demon! I know what it is--!" she dashed out of the kitchen hurriedly. 'I need to get onto the main deck. I need to get there! And I need a bow and arrows!' she thought. 'Wait!' her face brightened, 'they're in Inuyasha's cabin!' She smirked running up the stairs on main deck.

.:.:.:. With the Captain .:.:.:.

"PREPARE YOURSELVES MEN!" Inuyasha called back watching his boys swarm onto the deck. Inuyasha pulled out a red piece of cloth tying it around his forehead. This was a routenily thing he did every time he would slay a demon.

Kagome squeezed through the stinky crowd approaching the front of the mob of men, "IT'S A SEEKER!" she cried reaching the front panting heavily. Her quiver was on her back securely and her bow in her hands. She listened as the men murmured about this 'seeker' demon.

"BITCH! What the hell are you doing!"

"HELPING! IT'S A **_SEEKER_**! Therefore you need a _priestess_ to slay it!"

"I don't need some whore's help! MIROKU! GET THIS WOMAN OUT OF MY SIGHT! LOCK HER UP IN MY QUARTERS!"

Kagome fumed at the captain, 'Whore! WHORE!' she thought.

"…Sir? I think it would be wise to keep her here.. She does have miko powers and does seem to know an awful lot about these seekers demon.. I only happen to know that they tend to seek one person. And that person would have to be a very strong one." He said wisely.

"That's right!" Kagome grinned, "Besides, Only Miroku and I can see it."

"WHAT!"

"Right!" Miroku smiled, "Only people with holly powers can see the seekers!" Miroku laughed.

"**This isn't a laughing matter Miroku**!" Inuyasha barked.

Kagome frowned, putting aside her angriness, "INUYASHA! DUCK!" she yelled suddenly yanking an arrow from her quiver. The demon had shown itself. Though only to Kagome and Miroku. It was a large hideous beast that seemed to only be able to live in the ocean waters. IT had caused the hole in the ship!

"The hell?" He mumbled letting out a yelp of pain. The monster had just thrown poor helpless Inuyasha back into the ocean of useless men. "FUCKING BASTARD!" came his muffled voice.

Kagome stringed her arrow further, before letting it go towards the thing. "LEAVE US ALONE!" She yelled.

The only light around was coming from Kagome's arrow and that light was soon put out when the creature grabbed the arrow before it could strike. "Little fool! You actually think you're miko powers have a chance against mine!" He barked in laughter a her pitiful arrow.

Kagome's warm brown eyes were filled with fear, "I…uh…but.." 'This guy…or thing… It caught my arrow! How can this be!' She thought with a panic.

Miroku mumbled an incantation before throwing three of his 'pure' sutras towards the demon seeker. ((a/n we all know he ain't that pure –coughpervertedmonkcough-)) Of course, those barely had an affect on it either.

"Those little things can't hurt me either monk." The green scaly demon mocked. It was as tall as any other seeker demon would be. Which is just a little higher than a pirate ship, much like theirs. It had red and yellow eyes, a scaly body with the ugliest set of fangs ever! It also had an immense dark aura surrounding it forming a kind of cloak around it (the cloak that keeps him/it hidden from the rest of the demons).

"None of my tactics are working either! Kagome! We need to work together! Everyone use you attacks and aim straight ahe-" Miroku was rudely cut off by one pissed off captain.

"MOTHER FUCKING ASS! OUT OF MY WAY MIROKU!" Inuyasha snarled leaping out of the crowd with one heck of a large sword trailing behind him. "SON OF A--!" He gripped his sword tightly allowing a pulse escape from it.

Kagome jerked another arrow out of her quiver and stringed it back, 'maybe, if I combine my attack with Inuyasha's, we might win…But it will only work if there's a great amount of power thrown at him..' She thought. She could feel a power emitting from the captains sword and it was not a tiny amount of power either so this had to work!

"DIE!" Inuyasha yelled slashing his sword in mid air at the bow of the ship.

The seeker chuckled at the pathetic attempts of the weaklings. "You honestly think this will harm me?"

Kagome yanked her arrow a bit further aiming it a bit more to the left, then let it go towards the seeker once again, "EAT THIS!" She snapped.

Miroku grinned, "perfect!"

Kagome's pink arrow and the new never before used attack from the captain, combined together somehow forming an ultimate attack.

Kagome covered her eyes from the great light; it had proved to be a worthy attack since the seeker was now more visible than ever! They had removed the cloak of dark aura around it!

The wind scar.

That was the wind scar he had used.

The captain panted heavily but did not hide the mischievous grin on his face, "There he is, the ass who most likely put the hole in my ship! **_READY MEN_**!" He hollered. Now one and absolutely, NO ONE PUTS A _HOLE_ IN HIS **SHIP**!

Hollers of demons behind Kagome erupted. Hiten and Manten mostly.

"ATTACK!"

The seeker could not believe its eyes! They had actually gotten through the cloak! NEVER! THIS HAS NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE! ((a/n then again, he's dealing with one pissed off Inuyasha..))

"NO!" The Seeker hissed.

Kagome blinked at the mob of angry sailors charging at the demon. She couldn't even shoot any more arrows because there were too many! They were all over the place!

"My god.." she fell backwards on her butt.

Miroku used more of his sutras while many men used their claws; electricity attacks and fire attacks like crazy! Inuyasha had mostly just used his huge sword and cut the living crap out of the seeker.

"He's so weak compared to the others.. Unless.. It's because I teamed up with him.." Kagome mumbled thoughtfully. Nah!

The demon did not stop and give up though. It threw quite a few men off of its body, reaching a green scaly hand out towards Kagome. "Give me the girl!" it hollered.

"No fucking way!" Inuyasha he snapped back slashing widely at the seeker, "You ain't touching MY new nurse and not to mention the only decent person who knows how to sew on this god damn ship!"

Kagome sweatdropped, "Great…now I'm his new bitch…" she growled out. 'I've just about had enough out of that hanyou and his pathetic crew! I can beat this seeker! They've weakened it enough!' she nodded to herself for more confidence. "Ok!" she stood up, off the sinking ship and readied her bow once again.

"This time—" she began, catching everyone's attention with her pink aura, "—I won't let you stop me! You going down! And once you're in hell, tell your leader that it will take more than ONE pathetic seeker to catch me! You never learn!" she hissed lowly at the monster. Without another minute to spare, she shot her arrow towards the demon not caring about the idiot men in the way.

It was gone.

The seeker was gone.

She had destroyed it. But now she had another problem on her hands and it involved the captain pinning her to the ground with his Tetsusaiga at her neck, "BITCH!"

Kagome coughed, her face turning red in anger, "WHAT! I JUST SAVED YOUR BUTTS!"

"SHUT UP!" he shoved his Tetsusaiga closer to her neck, "You nearly hit my men!" he seethed through his fanged teeth. "It's not easy finding strong demons ya know!"

"Keh! It's not easy? Well, first off, they DIDN'T get hit. And second, they're weak anyways!" she snapped back. "NOW GET OFF OF ME!" she cried, a burst of light forming around her and transforming the Tetsusaiga back into its useless form.

"The hell!" he blinked down at his pathetic sword, "It's back to being a piece of shit! Why!"

He groaned but the ship made an even bigger groan beating the captain.

"FUCK!" he leaped off the girl towards the left side of his ship. "MEN! GET INTO THE LIFE BOATS! EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU WILL TAKE A ROPE TIDE TO THIS SHIP AND YOU WILL BRING THIS THING TO LAND!"

"But where!" the exhausted Monk asked, "there isn't any la—" he toppled over along with the ship, "OW!"

"YOU BETTER NOT BE QUESTIONING MY ORDERS MONK!"

"N-no sir!" Miroku said somewhat nervously. He stood up quickly eyeing the rest of the men, "YOU HEARD HIM! TO THE BOATS! AND BRING ROPE!"

The scallywags did not have to be told twice! Hiten, Manten, Hikaru, Kenji, Hachiro, Yuki, Shippou and even Daisuke! Everyone was pitching in! Even the weakest ones! All except Inuyasha and Kagome. He wouldn't let her help.

"WHY CAN'T **I** HELP?" Kagome blew up.

"Simple," The captain grinned turning towards her, "YOU'RE a girl."

Anger bubbled up inside of the girl, "A girl…" she snorted, "A girl? A GIRL? HELLO! I JUST KICKED THAT SEEKERS ASS!" She cussed.

"Big deal! You're still a human girl! You should have died with the rest of 'em!"

"Huh? What rest..?" she whispered.

"You really are stupid," he barked with laughter, "The women taken off that little boat by my men. They're all dead. My men had their fun with 'em and killed them. You should be grateful! I didn't let you die along with them.."

Fear.

That's what was written all over her face.

It was fear.

A sudden jerk of the ship snapped her back to reality. The ropes tide to the ship were tightened and indicated that the men had indeed reached a nice surface. It was obvious that they were pulling the ship towards the 'surface'.

Kagome could now see through the thick fog, an island. A creepy looking one, which ringed a bell inside of her… but why?

Inuyasha dashed from rope to rope, making sure they all stayed tide down to the ship. A large amount of water had entered the ship mostly in the bottom but this didn't stop him. Inuyasha was not about to give up. He does quite the opposite.

"PULL YOU USELESS PIECES OF SHIT! PULL!" He hollered.

Kagome crunched her hand into a fist, 'That idiot! Can't he see everyone IS pulling!' she thought. "HEY!" she shot at him, "WHY DON'T YOU HELP THEM!"

He turned his golden eyes towards her, "Keh, 'cause I'm making sure the ropes don't untie!"

"You lazy hanyou! Go and help them! I might as well make sure the rope stay attached since I've got nothing better to do!"

"You keep forgetting, YOU ARE A PRISONER! AND I AIN'T LEAVIN' YOU ALONE!"

'You really shouldn't push her… you know she can easily kick your ass..'

**'I agree with the human, since he is the smart one out of all of us. Your making her hate us!'**

'BE QUIET! I CALL ALL THE SHOTS HERE!'

'Except on the new moon'

**'And when you get beaten the living crap out of, that's when I like to take over.'**

'SHUT UP! IM ARGUING HERE—'

'Oh shit, she's pissed…'

"JUST GO!" Kagome yelled grabbing him by his old red haorie/jacket. "And have a nice day." She said cheesily while throwing him over board with all her might and not to mention her miko powers. ((a/n I'm going to draw a pic of captain inuyasha, so his description will be.. Clear! I hope to get it done soon, so stay tuned and I'll fill you guys in on it ok?))

**_SPLASH!_**

-Loud cussing and pants-

"Now, to take over." She walked over to the ropes and tightened them against the railing of the ship. Those men are pretty strong! They're honestly pulling the ship to shore! She was jerked back violently by a sudden movement of the ship. It was getting pulled in faster! She muttered a few words that would make even a sailor blush, while crawling towards the railing to see what was going on.

Ah.

She should have known.

It was Inuyasha. A very pissed off Inuyasha at that… he did not look happy, in fact, he looked insane! He was pulling the center rope with Hiten, Miroku and Daisuke!

She swallowed hard, "Uh oh, I think he wants a piece of me.." She squeaked spotting and unrolling line. She stood up on her soar bare feet, leaving behind her bow and quiver. She did not need such weapons. What she needed was strength and lots of it! She needed to tie the rope!

Kagome rushed to it urgently. She sighed in relief, it was tied down once again and this time, she used one of the special knots that don't untie that easily! She laughed at the ropes, "HA HA! I win!"

Sadly, she failed to realize that the ship and herself were back on ground. Or more like a sandy beach.

She also sadly didn't realize, that a very very unhappy captain was standing behind her.

"So bitch, you threw me off of my own ship, eh?" he cracked his knuckles menacingly.

'Oh crap.' Were her thoughts.

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

* * *

A/N HA HA! I updated! Hope you peoples enjoy this! I will get the inu pic done and I will get a kag pic done too! Well, BYE! 

Kag: -runs to Sesshy- SESSHOUMARU!

Sess: -grumbles- what is it?

Kag: ITS URGENT! PINK AND RAINBOW UNICORNS HAVE TAKIN OVER THE WESTERN TERRITORIES!

Sess: -sigh- I know… Rin brought one home, then a whole mob of them came…

-Strange shuffling noises behind Sesshy-

Kag: o.o

Sess: damn things wont stop trying to eat my tail! –Kicks pink unicorn eatinghis tail-

-Horse goes flying out of window braking it.-

Sess: and that's how it is done.

Kag: er…sir? –Quivers in fear-

Sess: what!

Kag: I think you angered its family…

Sess: -turns towards broken window-

-hell of a huge mob of unicorns with glowing red eyes and wings staring evilly at Sesshy and kag-

Sess: oh shit.


	5. Dangerous place

_Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha_

Enjoy!

* * *

_Recap: _

"_So bitch, you threw me off of my own ship, eh?" he cracked his knuckles menacingly. _

'_Oh crap.' Was her thought._

* * *

**Stowaway**

**Chapter 5. Dangerous place**

>

>

>

>

"Um… I didn't mean to?" She squeaked turning around shakily.

"DIDN'T MEAN TO!" He grabbed her shirt and lifted her into the air, "YOU _THREW _ME OFF MY DAMN SHIP!" He barked.

"YEAH WELL THE MEN COULD USE _YOUR_ HELP!"

"I DON'T **CARE**! NO ONE THROWS ME OFF **MY OWN SHIP**! YOU HEAR ME!" He shouted back, his eyes flashing a dangerously red color.

"Y-Yes." She squeaked feeling his grip loosen on her until she fell on the deck roughly. "OW!"

"KEH! Get your ass off my ship!" He ordered.

"WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU!"

"BECAUSE IM THE CAPTAIN! I GIVE ORDERS! You take 'em! Now get off my ship and go help Miroku find wood. NOW!"

The look he had given her had told her to go now. He was really pissed off at her. It looked like he was going to eat her for dinner! Crazy I tell you! She had scrambled away from him and had jumped off the ship to only land on hot sandy grounds gracefully. She then dashed for Miroku to quickly go out and find the wood.

"You mean he ordered you to find wood with _me_?" Miroku asked, brow raised.

"Yes." Kagome replied snatching another stray branch from deep within the island.

"Strange, he must be really angry with you then. Usually he wouldn't trust his women with me."

"What do you mean with you?" She hissed.

"UH! Nothing! Let's continue shall we? We have the easiest job! You are lucky to be with me and not with some of the pirates.. They might have taken advantage of you while the captain would be out of sight!" He blabbed on.

"O-oh.."

"Anyways, Inuyasha had divided the crew into groups, some of the men had gone to cut down trees and repair the damage to the ship. That group would be with Inuyasha. Only he knows which tree to use. And some of the others have gone to gather food along with water and scout out the grounds." He explained.

"So we do have the easier job." Kagome sighed in relief. "Gathering fire wood is very easy. I thought he would make me do something really hard."

"Well, he's probably going to make you make dinner tonight which is difficult enough with the men around."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Err, you'll find out. One way or the other." Miroku smiled. 'I just hope Inuyasha can hold his temper… he might actually kill more of his crew.. If they choose to touch Kagome.' He thought. 'Dog demons and their possessiveness..' (A/N Big word…)

.:.:.:.:. With The captain .:.:.:.:.

"Let's GO! Haul those trees back towards the ship! You TWO! GET YOUR ASS'S IN GEAR!" He roared clawing at yet another tree, "IRON REAVER **SOUL STEALER**!" He yelled knocking another tree over. There was a whole patch of the exact trees he needed. The perfect wood! The island they were currently on didn't seem so bad after all. It had basically all the resources they needed. They'd be off the island in no time!

"Captain!" Manten saluted, "How many more tree's do we need to patch up the ship?"

"A few more, then we'll have to cut them a certain way." He replied lifting the large tree he had knocked down, with one hand. "Let's head back men." He said in his usual deep voice. "If the other men haven't found much food then you are to go and assist them!" He ordered while walking back towards the beach.

As they approached the beach, he could see that Kagome had gathered up a lot of wood for the campfire and had it all in one pile. She also seemed to be laughing with Miroku! 'She's supposed to be punished for her disrespect! Not laughing!' he mentally growled.

"So Kagome, do you think the—" Miroku turned his attention to the approaching fuming captain, "Oh! Captain! Welcome back sir! I trust you have found the acquired wood?"

"Shut the fuck up Monk."

"Actually since I'm with you, I'm and ex-Monk—"

"Yeah whatever! You and the wretch will go help find food with the rest of the crew then you, girl, will start the dinner!" He sneered.

"AY CAP'N!" Miroku nodded.

Inuyasha turned his attention to the girl, "Well?"

"Well what?" She frowned placing her hands on her hips.

"You are to refer to me as CAPTAIN Inuyasha. And you have just been given an order. So get going wench!" He barked.

"One, I am never going to call you Captain! Two YOU are to stop calling me wench! It's Kagome! KA-GO-ME! And Three, I DON'T take orders from a selfish egotistical dumbass of a captain like you, savvy?" She snatched Miroku by the sleeve of his robe, "I'm doing this out of my own WILL." She hissed pulling him back towards the heart of the island.

Inuyasha stood dumfounded. 'The wench just called me… She's got guts to tell me that to my face and she's feisty… Not bad.' He thought.

.:.:.:. With Miroku .:.:.:.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! DAMN YOU'VE GOT BALLS! I mean…err… you know what I mean.." Miroku howled.

Kagome giggled, "Come on, anyone could have done that. He's a jerk and a total bimbo. And he's lucky I didn't give him a blow to the head with my miko powers." She nodded proudly.

"You are a crazy girl, no wonder the captain likes you—"

"Nani! What do you mean!" She interrupted.

"ER! Well, what I mean to say is that he doesn't get many complaints like that very often. Everyone is too afraid to face the consequences… your lucky he didn't do something to you! I mean he usually kills the person for saying something like that."

"Really? Heh, he wouldn't kill me." She assured, "I'm the only one who knows how to cook and not mention my miko powers are very useful, not that I'd let him get near them." Her face darkened, "these powers are the cause of everything." 'And the jewel' she mentally added.

"Cause of everything? Whatever do you mean Miss Kagome?" He asked while they walked in search of food and or water.

"Well, a girl like me is very useful, so of course certain people would love to get their dirty little hands on me. They want my powers for themselves. So many selfish men out there." She sighed. 'And demons' she mentally added. "My whole family had holy powers like me. And were all killed because of it and because of the—" 'the jewel.. I need to make sure no one gets near it' she thought.

"Because of?"

"Nothing!"

"Alright.."

_..Awkward silence.._

"HEY LOOK!" Kagome pointed up to a tree, "BANANA'S!" She smiled.

"Good eyes! But how are we to get them down?" The ex-monk wondered.

"If I had a bow and arrow, it would be easy." Kagome replied, "We'll have to climb." She concluded.

"Climb? I'm sorry Kagome but I am not a good climber."

"That's ok." Kagome spat on her hands, "Because I am." She finished gripping onto the trunk of the tree, "Ready and.." she lifted herself off the ground and began to shimmy up the tall tree.

"W-wow! Lovely work Miss Kagome!"

"Th-thanks!" Kagome's face was red and beads of sweat poured from her forehead, "Almost there." She mumbled nearly reaching the top.

"You're almost at the top! A little more effort Kagome!" Miroku called up.

"Almost…" She gripped the top of the tree, heaving herself up on the highest branch, "THERE! I DID IT!" She let out a breath of relief. She was on the highest branch sitting on it catching her breath.. The view was pretty nice and she could see that the fog was slowly clearing away. She gasped suddenly. The island.. The- the shape.. "MIROKU!" She called down urgently.

"**MIROKU!**"

"What! DO YOU HAVE THEM?"

"NO!"

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"GET INUYASHA!"

"THE CAPTAIN? WHY?"

"JUST DO IT! GET HIM TO COME UP HERE! **NOW**!"

"Y-YES MA'AM!" He whimpered and was long gone.

Yup, Miroku was gone. He had dashed off back towards the beach to get the idiot captain. She had finally realized why the island gave her the creeps and she desperately hoped that she was wrong about it..

A few moments later, the ex-monk had returned with the captain and he did not look happy.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET UP THERE BITCH!"

"HOW ELSE? I CLIMBED!"

"AND I'M GUESSING YOUR STUCK?" he chuckled at her.

"NO! I AM NOT STUCK! I NEED YOU TO COME UP HERE!" She shot back

He scrunched up his face, "Why?"

"BECAUSE I NEED YOU UP HERE! IT'S URGENT!"

"Urgent my ass." He muttered walking away from them.

"IT'S A MATTER OF LIFE OR DEATH! UNLESS YOU'RE TOO SCARED TO COME UP HEAR! I UNDERSTAND! YOU'RE AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!" Kagome laughed dryly, "I bet the crew would love to hear—"

"Shut up." He growled in her face. He was up there in a matter of seconds glaring at her evilly. "What the hell is so urgent."

"Pick me up." She ordered.

"Come again?"

"Pick me up."

"Why the hell should I pick up a fat bitch like yo—"

Kagome had a nice grip at the collar of his shirt, "Because if you don't, I will blow you to smithereens with my miko powers you good for nothing pirate!" She seethed. (A/N She is sooo pissed off..)

"Keh!" He gripped her around her waist and heaved her into his arms, "Now what?" He grumbled.

"Leap as high up as you can so I can get a good look of the island."

"Why are we doing this?"

"Because I said so!"

His ears pinned flat against his skull, "Less yelling wench!" He barked crouching down against the tree branch and then giving a nice big push. In one leap, they were high up in the air! This allowed Kagome to see the island and conclude her suspicions. "A….A.."

Inuyasha blinked staring at the island him as they flew in the air, "A skull." He finished. The shape of the island was a skull!

"NO!" Kagome gasped, as they fell back down towards the top of the tree. "NO! Did you see! It's a skull! Inuyasha! We have to get off this island!"

"And go where? The ship isn't repaired! We would sink to the bottom of the sea! Besides, I don't see the problem with it. It's just a skull."

"No! Don't you get it? Once the sun sets… there will be attacks! Demons live on this island and come out when it's dark! It's the cursed island! Everyone will be separated! And everyone will die!" She told him.

"Heh as if I believe in curses." He snorted.

"Inuyasha, I know you believe me. I know you can feel the chills and the aura of this island. I've been told stories about it. I know just about everything there is to know about all the dangers.."

"Just like the seeker things?" he mumbled.

"Err…well those… lets just say I have a past with them.." she muttered.

"Whatever, we better get back to the crew, they found food for you to cook."

"Feh, so is that what I am to you? A nurse, chef.. And person who can sew? Just a worker?"

"Of course! You women are built for these kinds of tasks!"

SLAP!

"YOU JERK!"

"SHIT! THAT HURT!" He yelled at her as they jumped off and landed on the ground. He had a nice bright hand shape on his cheek.

"It was supposed to!"

"KEH! Whatever!" He let her down roughly happy to finally get his hands off of her. Or was he? 'Damn it! I gotta quit thinking nasty thoughts like that! I've been around the monk too long..' he thought.

Kagome growled at him warningly as she patted the invisible dirt off of her ripped dress. "Stupid…Selfish…Conceited…Arrogant.. Jerk!" She mumbled under her breath as she marched back towards the campsite.

"You know, you could at least be nicer to the girl. She will be cooking our dinner tonight. You don't want her to poison your meal, now do you? And besides, I think the girl might have a point.. This island, I can feel a strange aura. Like as if the island itself was alive." Miroku told his captain.

"Be quiet! I don't believe in such stories! We're heading back! The crew found a few wild boars and some fruit for us to chow down on."

Miroku glanced up at the bananas left in the tree. 'We never did get those down,' He sighed. 'No point in doing it now.'

"Lets go monk! Or I'll leave you behind!" Inuyasha yelled back already a few steps ahead.

"Coming!"

.:.:.:. After the sunset.:.:.:.

Kagome wiped the sweat off her forehead. She had finally finished cooking he wild boars and Miroku had done the honors of cutting it (thank god) she had passed the plates around to the hungry crew receiving glares in return.

That's right, she hadn't given them any lunch nor has _she_ eaten in a long time, but they could survive! At least they're having a nice dinner! Kagomes stomach had let out a long growl. "I guess I should find something to eat." She mumbled. She glanced over the sea of men and over to Miroku and smiled seeing as he left a plate of fruit for her to eat.

'Ahh, note to self, remind the pervert that I say thank you.' She thought as she approached the plate.

"HEY WENCH! WE NEED MORE FOOD!" Hiten had yelled.

"YES! WE'RE STARVING BITCH! WE WANT MORE FOOD!" Manten had joined in.

"Just ignore them." Shippou piped, "They're idiots trying to get you in trouble."

"Heh, ok Shippou." Kagome smiled down at the boy as she ate her fruit.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR YOU WHORE! WHERE'S OUR FOOD!" Hiten was up in her face now. "I said, I'm hungry."

Kagome swallowed the piece of fruit down and looked up at him with burning eyes, "I do realize that, but let me tell you something. You are not the only person who is hungry! Maybe if you went out and found more food there would be more! Take a look around! We divided the food equally between the crew and everyone got the same amount! So be quiet and go sit down with your brother quietly!" She snapped back.

"Heh, you think your all that wench?" Hiten gripped onto the collar of the girls dress lifting her up into the air, "Well I've got news for you! You. Are. Not. In fact, why don't I show the whole crew how much of a weakling you actually are!"

"LET HER GO!" Little Shippou cried as he jumped onto Hitens back. "Let her go!"

Inuyasha watched from his position near one of the fires. He needed to help her! And yet, he couldn't. This was her punishment and she deserved it! Right? She needed to learn how to respect him! Right?

"Get off of me you little wretch!" Hiten snatched the boy and threw him away.

Daisuke caught the boy and shouted, "You shouldn't treat the girl like that! She just made you dinner!"

"Shut up! I think my brother knows what he is doing!" Manten bit.

Kenji stood up rolling up his sleeves, "Put her down! She's the only one here who can cook! Do you really want to loose someone like that? Do you really want Hachiro to start cooking again? Cause we all know his food taste like shit. No offense."

"None taken." Hachiro replied.

Hiten rolled his eyes, "Who cares if she can cook or not! She's been pissing me off, and I'm going to put her out of her misery!" He chuckled ready to slash at her.

"NO!" Shippou whined watching as Kagome flew towards the sand with new gashes running up her arm.

"Aren't you going to do anything Cap'n?" Miroku gasped

"…No.." Inuyasha replied a little too coldly. When inside of him, he was actually having an inner battle with himself. They all wanted to save her. But he couldn't just do that!

Suddenly, the island began to shake. It shook with little force at the beginning but then it grew stronger! Dark shadows had escaped the heart of the island and were now swallowing some of the crewmembers. One by one they would vanish into thin air.

Kagome's scream had finally caused the captain to snap. He had gone and dashed after her not caring about his other men. She was the one who was important right now. "KAGOME!" He yelled diving towards her and gripping her shoulders to pull her closely to him. A large shadow had engulfed the two and they too had vanished.

(A/N I was gunna stop here… but I'm being nice..)

.:.:.:.Somewhere on the island.:.:.:.

Inuyasha opened his eyes groggily to find that it was still dark out and the girl was safe in his arms. Well, she was supposed to be. "Kagome!" He sat up quickly darting his eyes everywhere in search for her beauty. "Damn it!"

Some rustling in near by bushes had caught his attention, "Show yourself! Or die!" He threatened.

"Cool it. It's just m-me." Kagome winced walking through the bushes.

"Where the hell did you go!"

"I went.. To find any kind of herb.. But I couldn't." She replied falling back on her butt.

She had long and deep gashes along her left arm. He really didn't want to care but for some reason he did. He had crawled over to her to actually inspect the wound.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" He said rather softly while removing the red piece of cloth from his forehead to clean her wound.

"Ick! You better not be using that! It's all sweaty!" Kagome squirmed.

"Yeah well it's the only thing I have. I'm not going to rip off my sleeve for your damn sake. I ain't some prince." He replied harshly tugging her back towards him. "I don't care if it is all sweaty, you are not going to go around this damn island with a huge ass gash going up your arm."

'Wow, it actually seems like he cares,' she thought sarcastically. "I can do whatever I want! I don't want to have you or your dirty cloth touch me!" She hissed. He didn't help her when she needed him most. She had gotten attacked by one of the crewmembers and he didn't do a thing about it! So she wasn't going to let him try and help her now! Oh no! No way in hell! She was way too stubborn to let HIM help. "Go away! I can't stand being around you! I'm better off on my **own**!"

Inuyasha glared daggers at her before standing up, "FINE! I'M TIRED OF SAVING YOU ANYWAYS! And for the record, I hope you die on this fucking screwed up island! Cause I don't give a flying fuck about you! You.. You Bitch!" He barked leaping away to some unknown direction. Everything was too dark for her to see. Clouds were coming in out of nowhere blocking the moons light from shining down.

Kagome was now alone. She had nothing, and no one to comfort her. Inuyasha was gone because of her stubbornness! "It doesn't matter, I don't need him. He only causes more trouble. Him and his crew. The bunch of dirty men… Peh! And they think they can actually hurt me? I'm a miko, I can take care of myself. I was going to start a new life, if it wasn't for him. I hate pirates, I hate them all!" She concluded before passing out on the ground.

Once he was sure she was asleep, he decided to go and get her. He had found a near by pond and some little herbs that they could use. 'At least she's asleep now.' He thought while walking out from his hiding spot. He knew he got her mad and he knew that he made her life a living hell, but she was his prisoner! He was supposed to! 'She hates me, well at least I know now. She hates all pirates and especially me. I deserve it I guess because I wasn't there to protect her.' He thought grimly while bringing her up into his arms.

Inuyasha had brought her to the pond and had set her down just in time to hear the deep voice inside of his head say

**'You're an idiot for not protecting her! You shouldn't even be the one to nurse her back to life!'**

'Shut up, I don't care what you think.'

'**Yeah well I care! And I think it should be my turn to come out!'**

'No'

**'Bastard! That human idiot got to see her, and you get to see her everyday! For once, I'd like to see her!'**

'She'd be afraid of you!'

'**Like she's not afraid of you?'**

'….'

Was she afraid of him? With the way she spoke to him constantly, he wouldn't think so, but it was possible. The scent of a demon crossed his senses as he was cleaning the girl's arm. "Who's there." He muttered letting the girl's arm go so he could grip his sword.

"Why me of course." A demon walked out from the shadows covered by a baboon pelt of fur. "I am the demon that resides on this island, and you and your crew are not welcomed. That is, unless you carry with you the shikon no tama.. Then I will spare your crew."

"Keh, we don't have it and even if we did, we wouldn't give it to ya." He replied.

"Such a shame. And I thought I could feel it's presence."

'What? That's impossible.. The jewel should be back at that village place where there is that lord person..' He thought. Inuyasha unsheathed his sword transforming it into the large fanged form. "The jewel ain't here, and you better leave me and my crew alone.. Unless you want me to kill you."

"Do as you please. I will leave you. But I cannot guaranty that the rest of the demons on this island won't go attacking your crew…" He chuckled darkly before disappearing.

"The hell was that about.." He mumbled sheathing his sword.

>

>

>

>

* * *

TADA! NEW CHAPPY! AND GOOD NEWS! I have a pirate inuyasha drawn out and colored in all of his forms plus a kagome shot before and after. (green crappy dress and new clothes she will receive later in da story) plus I have Sesshoumaru too! I will scan them when I can and hopefully give you guys the link to get to them! TATA FOR NOW! R&R

Kag: YAY!

Inu : Why are you so happy?

Kag: Do you know how many times I got to yell at you in this chapter! Man I am good!

Inu: Yeah.. right.. I believe you should be thanking the girl who wrote this thing..

Kag: RIGHT! THANK YOU!

Moi: Np, I know you love to yell at him.

Inu: Keh… stupid girls… and their attitudes… pissing me off…

Moi: you know captain, I can always cut you out of the fict..

Inu: WHAT BEAUTIFUL GIRLS! SO KIND AND GENEROUS! WE WORSHIP YOU!

Moi + Kag: That's better..

R&R


	6. New recruit

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha

'Human Inuyasha'

**'Demon Inuyasha'**

'Normal Inuyasha'

* * *

**Stowaway**

**Chapter 6. New recruit.**

He opened his eyes blinking slightly to clear his fuzzy vision. Blue eyes scanned the area cautiously and he let out a sigh, considering his odd position. Miroku stretched his soar arms over his head and blinked lazily below him. He had somehow gotten transported into a very tall tree and was hanging upside down. He ran a free hand through his black hair in thought, 'How do I get myself into these kinds of situations? What did I do to anger Kami this time?'

A crack alerted him that his position in the tree would not stay that way for very long. "This, is not good." He mumbled the blood rushing to his head. The branch that was holding most of his weight had once again given a warning crackle. "I have a feeling that this is going to hurt..." He squeezed his eyes shut and awaited for the branch to break under his weight. He let out a shout as the branch finally gave in and snapped in half and flung him down mercilessly into the hard and cold ground.

His foot twitched as he laid there a few moment face first into the dirt. Lifting himself off the ground minutes later, he dusted himself off and rubbed his abused nose and cheeks. "Even after all the times I get slapped, nothing compares to this!" He scowled scanning the area again. "Seems like I've been transported onto a specific place on the Island." He mumbled to himself.

Rustling from some near by bushes caught his attention and he prepared himself for the worst. Without a staff, he was pretty vulnerable, but that was all right he could improvise. "Show yourself!" He shouted towards the bushes while arming himself with a puny branch.

A fairly tall woman with dark hair pinned up in a high ponytail emerged from the bushes. She carried a large weapon on her back and had a mask placed to cover her nose and mouth. She also wore what looked like a very tight black suit and pink armor. A feline animal had followed behind her growling warningly at the ex-monk as she spoke, "Who are you, and what are you doing on this island?" She asked him.

Miroku smiled sheepishly at the woman before him, what luck to have found a girl such as this, in the middle of nowhere! "Why beautiful, I was swallowed up by black energy then transported into a tree." He pointed up towards the tree, and the broken branch at the bottom. "Then I came across you! You are very beautiful indeed." He nodded approaching her, "And with such beauty I ask you a very simple and serious question." He clamped on of her delicate hands within his own receiving strange stares from her.

"So, would you care to bear my child?" He asked instantly receiving a knock on the head thanks to her heavy weapon.

"Hentai!" She shrieked hitting him once more over his thick skull, "No I will not! Now tell me who you are and how you came across to this island!"

Miroku whined groping the top of his head where two new bumps started to form. "That hurt you know.." He whined.

"I'll hit you over the head again if you don't answer me! Judging by your clothing I would think you as a monk."

"Indeed I was! I am an ex-monk now!" He smiled sheepishly at her.

"An ex-monk?" She echoed, "How are you an ex-monk?" She asked never letting down her guard.

Smiling mischievously, he replied, " I am an ex-monk because I joined a ship of pirates."

.:.:.:. With Inuyasha .:.:.:.

"Wake up wench." Inuyasha urged the girl, "I can't watch over you constantly ya know! So wake up!" He shook her gently to wake her but she failed to respond.

"Great, just great. I'm stuck here with this stupid good for nothing girl on an island that likes to separate my crew and me! My ship better be in good condition!" He grumbled crossing his arms while pouting.

After the uninvited guest left the two together, Inuyasha had been kind enough to go and find some shelter and to actually bring the girl with him. He had constructed a fire to keep the miko warm and to cook some food. She hadn't eaten her share of food back at the beach because of Hiten's attack. The captain winced sneaking a look at Kagome's injured arm. If he had interfered, then she would not have that gash. On the other hand, if he had done that, the crew would think him as a weak captain and would no doubt try to use the girl to their advantage. Not like they could, thanks to her special abilities.

He sighed placing some cut fruit down on a large leaf he had picked. He placed it next to Kagome and attempted to wake up again, this time he didn't have to yell because the wench ended up waking up on her own.

"Wh... What happened? Hmmm my head hurts." She complained sitting up and clutching her arm, "No scratch that, my arm hurts more." She rubbed her now bandaged arm, "Hey what?" She stared down at her arm and up at the captain.

"Did you do this?" She asked pointing down to her arm.

"...Obviously. I'm the only one who has a red cloth like that!" He snapped back.

"Well you don't have to be mean about it! I was just wondering!" She bit back, "Besides, you didn't have to! I heal pretty quickly and I had already told you I didn't need your filthy cloth!"

"That thing isn't filthy compared to you and your damn clothes. Wait those don't even qualify as being called clothing! They're more like rags!" He chuckled.

"Shut up! This is all I have! My previous sets of clothing were burned in a fire and these are all I have left! Not to mention I would have bought more if it weren't for the lack of money!"

"You could have easily bought more clothing! Judging by how you got onto that puny boat!" He snarled back.

"For your information mutt, I had snuck onto that boat!" She shot back.

"...Oh." He replied after a while. "Well I'm sure a worthless slut like you and your mother could have made a lot of money if you were to–"

A loud noise echoed throughout the cave stopping the captain from finishing his comment. A red handprint clung onto the hanyou's cheek with a strong stinging sensation.

"Don't ever call my mother and I sluts. My mother doesn't deserve it! And neither do I! I have never been and never will be with a disgusting man! They're all perverted jerks! And I loathe them all!" She snarled at him deserting him in the cave. She walked out and headed towards where she thought the beach would be. Maybe there would be some decent pirates there that would gladly end her life now and spare her from the difficult captain.

"I wonder where Yasha is. I want to talk to him right now, not that stupid captain." She mumbled.

"YOU are NOT leaving!"

.:.:.:. With the Captain .:.:.:.

"I can't believe she just–!" He growled to himself clenching the dirt beneath his claws.

"Stupid woman, I didn't mean it..." He spoke, 'it's natural for me to say things like that, it's up to her to not take things seriously.' He thought. "Well I can't just let her _leave!_ She'll end up getting eaten or something." He nodded to himself.

Standing up and patting off the invisible dirt, he walked out of the cave and jogged after the girl over hearing her mumble.

"_I wonder where Yasha is. I want to talk to him right now, not that stupid captain."_

The captain launched himself at the girl grabbing her wrist roughly. "YOU are NOT leaving!"

He twisted her wrist and yanked her towards himself, "This Island is dangerous. You can't stay out here alone."

"And besides," He continued. "You'll also freeze to death wearing those rags." He muttered.

She snorted, "It actually seems like you care."

"Keh, you are my captive, I have to take care of you for now." The captain added.

"No one says you have to take care of me. But if you insist." She glared at him before walking back towards the cave.

"Good."

.:.:.:. With ex-houshi .:.:.:.

**WHACK!**

"If you are a pirate then you are not welcomed on this Island!" The woman shouted lifting her large weapon off the boy's head.

"I'm not a bad pirate! I don't attack innocent people! I try to be as kind as I can!" Miroku explained.

"Sure, how come I don't believe you ex-monk? I don't think pirates are that nice. They like to plunder villages and kill great lords for their money! Not to mention sink every little boat that comes their way!" The exterminator scowled.

"Not all of us are like that!" He whimpered rubbing the new bump on his head, "That really hurt, could you please refrain from hitting me over the head?"

Sango sighed, "You have got to be the most ridiculous pirate that has ever come here."

"You haven't seen ridiculous yet! You should see our captain! His name is Inuyasha." Miroku explained, "He's a half-demon." He nodded vigorously to himself. "Now HE is silly. He can be really rude at times but underneath that hard exterior is a soft squishy captain. And he cares about most of his crew and even his captives."

She sighed in defeat; the guy didn't seem all bad after all. "My name is Sango, ex-monk. This here-" She gestured towards the neko, "-is Kirara."

Kirara let out a roar in response still eying the pirate. She didn't want him to pull a fast one on her friend.

Miroku nodded letting a smile grace his lips, "I am Miroku the 'ex-monk', as you already know."

Sango pulled off her protective mask and let it dangle around her neck loosely. "Well ex-monk, I am a demon exterminator. You can come with me to my home. It's too dangerous out here to be alone. There are demons harboring on this island. They aren't exactly the friendly ones either." She spoke walking back the way she came.

Miroku followed closely behind asking a few questions, "So, how did you know where to find me? Aren't you supposed to be asleep? It is after all the middle of the night."

"Kirara and I could feel many new presences on this Island. We've been investigating all day and Kirara had also caught your scent on the way back. Then we found you. There are many new demons. I am guessing that they are your captains crew." She snorted, "They don't even look like a crew. We spotted a few of them and they all seemed to be frightened."

"We were all separated from our camp site. We came here because of a hole in out ship. We wanted to repair it and then leave." Miroku explained.

"It's obvious the Island doesn't like you. This place is cursed and is now a home for monstrous youkai. This used to be a nice home until it was attacked. Now it is inhabited by many youkai and monsters." She said while stepping out of the thick forest of trees and back into a big clearing.

There was a pond of fresh spring water, long green grass, weeds and all kinds of unwanted ugly plants. In some places, laid hides of slain youkai and other creatures. In the center of everything, was a tiny little home, a hut if you will.

"Well, this is an interesting home..." Miroku mumbled walking behind Sango.

Sango sighed, "It's not much, but it's all that left. I lived in a large village not far from here, but it was completely destroyed. Now I live here. This used to be the place where my brother and I would play. A priest that lived in the village had placed sutras over the house to prevent demons from attacking us. We were safe. The sutras are still here." She stood in front of the home smiling lightly, "They still protect me and Kirara."

Kirara roared nudging Sango's hand with her head.

Miroku nodded, 'I wonder if her brother is still alive. Was he killed along with the rest of the villagers?' he thought. He shrugged it off and said, "I see. Well in the morning I will be attempting to return to the ship. If you are wiling, you can join us. You would make an excellent pirate. You have many skills I'm sure! And your furry friend can come along with us too. I'm sure lady Kagome could use a friend such as you. She is lonely with only the captain to yell at her these days."

"Another girl is with you?" Sango asked entering the hut followed by a now tiny Kirara and the monk.

Miroku grinned, "Yes, but she isn't just any girl. She is a priestess with very big amounts of spiritual powers. She is also the one and only captive on aboard our ship. The captain seems to like her but fails to admit it. I know he likes her though."

"A captive? And miko?" Sango thought for a moment. 'I do need to leave this horrible place. I can't slay demons every day for the rest of my life. It would do Kirara and I some good and we would both be able to leave the main demon on this Island... The leader of all of them. Naraku.' She thought.

.:.:.:.:. With Inuyasha .:.:.:.:.

"Oi, wench!" Inuyasha called. He received no response from the girl as she kept munching on the food the hanyou had prepared for her. "Girl!"

Kagome made no move to respond once again. She ate her food quietly, gobbling it up slowly. She sighed finishing off the goods and opening her mouth to speak. "You are not to call me 'wench' or to call me 'girl'. That isn't my name! It's Kagome. Now say it with me!" She exclaimed. "KA-GO-ME." The girl said slowly.

Inuyasha grunted under his breath, "…Wench." Though, those weren't his actual thoughts about her. He had realized that when Kagome had pronounced her name slowly like that, he ended up getting mesmerized into watching her lips move. Blushing at the thought that had occurred, he decided that he wouldn't talk to her anymore until morning.

'You want to kissssss her.'

'What! Shut up! Who the hell in their right mind would want to kiss an ugly girl like her!'

'Obviously you.'

'Hell no!'

'I know you want to idiot. Because I do too! We all want to. You have to admit, she is a one of a kind….'

"Damn human emotions." Inuyasha banged his fist into his head and shook it vigorously to shake the human voice out. Unknown by him, a pair of hazel stared at him in confusing manner.

"Uh, what are you doing?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

He stopped his thrashing and exchanged glances with Kagome, "….Uh…. I was just…." Blush of embarrassment slowly crept across his cheeks and not only that, but he could also feel his ears burn! "Nothing!" He countered.

"No, you were definitely hitting yourself. Maybe you have a fever." She crawled over to his side of the cave, minding the flames and placed a cool hand on his forehead moving it down one of his warm cheeks. "You're really warm. Maybe you should get some sleep Inuyasha."

He nudged his cheek further into her cool hand enjoying the soft touch while closing his eyes. He didn't realize what he was doing until Kagome's scent began to change. She seemed nervous and uncertain about something. He reopened his golden orbs to see a _very_ confused Kagome. 'Oh shit.' He thought. 'The hell did I just do! Why was I…? Damn this woman. Why do I feel so weak around this stupid girl?' He shoved her hand away abruptly, still flustered.

"I…Uh will get some sleep. You get back over to _your _side of the fire and stay there wench. Your stench is causing me to feel nauseous!" He sneered already wanting to take what was said, back.

She had stood up and walked back towards her side and sat seething with anger. "I can't believe I was actually worried about a bastard of a captain like you." She muttered trying to cover up the tiny bit of sadness that had formed in the pit of her stomach. "You are such a jerk."

"Keh, like I care what some stupid human thinks of me. I am who I am. You can't change me or my ways." He said closing his tired eyes. "Get some sleep.." He yawned, "Tomorrow we'll have to find my ship and complete the repairs."

"What about the others? Where do you think they are? I hope everyone is ok. Except that stupid jerk who was being rude to me. Next time I see him, he will regret ever being born as a demon." She said closing her eyes as well as leaning her back against the wall of the cave.

"Don't you dare hurt him—"

Kagome opened one eye shooting a comment, "He deserves what's coming at him for hurting me."

"—that much." He finished.

"AND not to mention---wait, what?" She opened both her eyes to only be permitted to stare at his closed ones.

"I said, you can hurt him, but not too much. Don't kill him or anything. Just injure him." He replied, "Mildly." He then added.

Kagome chuckled lightly closing her eyes again, "Thanks."

Once he was certain she was asleep, he opened his eyes and let them roam over her. First things first, he needed to get her some new clothes and he knew exactly what to give her. She was creative right?

.:.:.:. In the morning .:.:.:.

Miroku and Sango walked through the shaded forest towards the direction they thought the ship would be in. Kirara followed close behind the two mewing every so often. They had taken a break sitting under a tree for a bit of rest. The fire neko had leapt onto her mistress's lap mewing loudly.

"What Kirara? You want to carry us?" Sango asked.

Kirara mewed leaping off her lap and transforming into her larger self. It was obvious that flying would be the smartest and easier way to go. Sango nodded catching Miroku's attention with her voice, "We will be ridding on Kirara for the rest of this journey." She climbed on adjusting her large weapon on her back.

Miroku followed suit and climbed on the neko grinning, "This is quite brilliant. Too bad Kirara can't fly, then it would be even better. We would be able to see the ship."

"You'd be surprised monk. Let's go Kirara." Sango said.

Miroku sighed, "Ex-monk my dear, ex-m—ON—Wo-o-ah!" He gripped onto Sango for dear life, "Are we actually in the air?" He asked timidly.

Sango replied, "Yes, we are high up in the air my friend. I can see your ship from here! Kirara fly towards the ship!" She commanded.

Kirara roared following her mistress's orders and took off towards the direction of the ship.

.:.:.:. With Inuyasha and Kagome.:.:.:.

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"I SAID YES YOU GODAMN WOMAN!"

"AND I SAID NO YOU STUBBORN IDIOT!"

"Get on my back NOW! It will be easier to get back to the ship this way!" He snapped.

"No! How do I know you're not doing this just to feel me up! I am NOT getting on your back!" Kagome yelled.

"Stupid bitch!" He snarled, "You really **are** testing my patience!" He snatched her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder effortlessly.

Kagome squirmed in his grasp and squeaked being heaved over his shoulder. "YOU PERVERT!" She blushed with anger and pounded her fists against his back in an attempt to have him let her go.

"Too bad. If you won't ride on my back, then I have no choice but to have you like this." He chuckled. You could practically _hear_ the smirk forming on his lips as he leapt off in the assumed direction of the ship. "I have no time to waste, we have to get back." He concluded.

Various weak demons had come out of nowhere attacking them but the hanyou was able to defeat him with only his claws. He could sense that the girl on his shoulder was beyond irritated and angry with him. Why wouldn't she be? She was probably showing off her butt to every demon who would come to attack. Her ripped dress was pretty short almost skirt-like.

"Are we there yet?" Kagome asked.

"No." Inuyasha leaped off of another branch of a tree.

"How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No.."

"NOW?"

"YES!"

"Really!"

"**NO!** So shut the fuck up!" He yelled back leaping off another branch.

"Well, can we at least stop for some lunch! My head feels really weird because of you holding me upside down and leaping around madly." She replied.

"Grrrrr, fine!" He landed suddenly and dropped the girl off his shoulder.

Kagome landed with a thud on the hard surface whimpering about the pain. "You idiot, next time put me down gently! My bum hurts!" She whined.

"Deal with it. Stay here while I get some food. Don't you dare leave, got it?" He told her sternly.

Kagome sighed, "Yeah yeah, whatever you say you royal pain in my ass captain."

He ignored her comment and ran into some random direction catching a whiff of a near by stream and some fruit.

Kagome on the other hand sat in the middle of the forest waiting for the captain's return. She rubbed her injured arm absently feeling the material that the captain used to bandage her. His red band of material, the one he usually used to tie around his forehead was now stained with her blood. She untied the cloth and let it drop away from her arm. Her gash was all healed up and not even a scar was left behind.

"Great, I'm all better." She smiled.

A rustle in some bushes and trees caused Kagome to leap up in fright. She slowly calmed down thinking that it was only the wind tricking her. That's what she thought, but then a figure leaped out suddenly from the darkness of the forest. "Inuyasha! Don't scare me like that!"

"Who said that I was that idiot captain?" A voice spoke.

Kagome blinked standing up out of the dirt and prepared herself for the worst, which really wasn't _that_ bad. A little fur ball had leaped out of the bushes and made roaring noises to 'scare' Kagome. It had actually instead, made her burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Shippou! Right? That is your name isn't it?"

"Yep!" Shippou grinned stopping his roars. "That's me! I'm the healer! I guess you remember me!"

"Yes I do." She smiled.

"I'm so glad that I found you! All of us were separated! I was stuck all alone in the dark." He whimpered, "You don't know how relieved I was when the sun began to come up! Then I started to search for the ship! And I found you!"

Kagome nodded, "Me and Inuyasha are going towards the ship. Right now though we're taking a break. He's gone to fetch some lunch for me."

Shippou stared in awe at the girl, "You mean you were with Inuyasha the _whole_ night? And you still manage to smile! And now he's _getting_ you **lunch**?" He burst out laughing tears begenning to form in his eyes, he was laughing so much.

"What's so funny?" A voice piped in.

"Inuyasha!" Shippou laughed, "K-Kagome s-s-said you we-were getting her lu-lunch!"

The hanyou sighed walking into the tiny clearing with some fruit, "Yeah, I _was_ getting her lunch you pipsqueak!" He growled bonking Shippou over the head with his fist.

"OW!" Shippou cried clutching his head.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded.

"He deserved it wench. Now eat up so we can go already." He tossed some bananas in her direction and sat down crossing his legs.

"What about you?"

"Not hungry."

"Shippou? You hungry?" She asked.

The Kit nodded receiving some food from the miko. He thanked her and began to eat silently glaring at Inuyasha every so often.

After they were all done eating lunch, Kagome and Inuyasha had gone into yet another fight.

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES! Didn't we already go through this wench! It's either on my back or I throw you over my shoulder and stay like that for the rest of the way!"

"…..I hate you." She mumbled climbing on his back.

"And I love you too." He said sarcastically as Shippou jumped onto his shoulder for the ride.

"Let's go already, I don't want to spend another night with you."

"Whatever wench." Inuyasha spat leaping off towards the ship once again.

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

* * *

A?N AHHHHH done. This chappy is allllll done. Sorry I didn't get it done sooner. I wanted it up last Sunday, it didn't work out though. My sister was on the computer and she continues to take over the computer to chat with her stupid ditsy friends. Gah they drive me crazy! Even I'M not that girly! Anywho, R&R 

Inu: So Sango is finally in this fict huh? Now Miroku will be in a world of pain.

Miro: Hey! You don't know that!

Inu: Yes I do. Step one, grope girl.

Miro!

Inu: Step two, smile nervously and make excuse about hand slipping.

Miro: bu--!

Inu: Step three, get slapped, punched and launched over to the other side of the world.

Miro: That is NOT true! I do not do such things Inuyasha! It wounds me -- -hand slips and strokes Sango's bum- --wounds me deeply that you would think such things!

San: ex-monk! YOU HENTAI!

Miro: Actually that's ex-monk—oh wait you did say---!

**_SLAP!_ PUNCH! -GETS THROWN-**

Inu: I think you threw him to Canada that time.

San: Poor poor girls… to have to deal with such a moron..

Inu: I hear ya. Well, R&R!


	7. Smexy Kagome

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha

A/N Make sure you read the note at the bottom of this chapter. Very important awesome news!

ENJOY!

* * *

**Stowaway **

**Chapter 7. Smexy Kagome**

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

'Island are stupid. So stupid! Why are there island in the first place? I can't believe this! Not only are there creepy demons inhabiting this place, but I also have to stay around the captain and not escape his sight! He's too afraid to loose the only person who can decently cook, clean and sew! ...Jerk...' Kagome thought sourly towards the captain. They were now back on the sandy beach with the ship sitting just a few yards away.

Inuyasha, Shippou and herself were looking out to see if there were anymore crewmembers that had made the night and had returned. So far, the search was with no results. There was absolutely no one around; you would almost believe that the island was deserted!

"Well this has proven to be a big waste of my valuable time. There's no telling when those demons are gunna attack and get us all separated again so we better use our time wisely." The captain spoke to the others.

"But what can we do?" Kagome had asked.

"Start repairing the ship. You can fetch some of the equipment on board while Shippou and I go cut the wood into planks." He replied.

Shippou sighed, "I'm not much of a worker! I can only heal. I barely have any strength Inuyasha! I'm just a boy!"

"Quit your complaining. And it's 'Captain' Inuyasha, runt" Inuyasha corrected.

"More like captain pain in my ass.." Kagome muttered.

"What did you say?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Nothing! Now how do you expect me to get onto the ship? It's a little high and if you haven't noticed yet, I am human.." Kagome said.

Shippou chuckled, "Inuyasha tends to forget a lot of things. His dog brain is the size of a peanut!"

**!CLUNK!**

"OW! Why didja do that Inuyasha!" Shippou whined rubbing the new bump on his head.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded.

"Shuddap both of you! And get to work! Kagome there's a latter on the side of the ship, so I don't see any problem with you climbing and Shippou you are gunna carry some of the boards towards the ship then help Kagome nail them in and make the glue."

"Aye Captain.." Shippou sighed.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Whatever your _majesty_."

Inuyasha grinned, "You know, I could get used to hearing that.."

.:.:.:. With Kagome .:.:.:.

"Dumb jerk.." She grumbled hotly under her breath while climbing the long rope latter. "He's so clueless, cruel, dumb, a jackass, stubborn and egotistical and is just a royal pain in my ass. Sometimes, I wonder why I'm still around him! I can't believe how mean he is!" She continued to chant while climbing.

'Well he does have some redeeming qualities.. He can sometimes be nice and considerate of others.. But not as much as that one other crew member. What was his name? Yasha? Well I haven't spoken to him in a long time. He said that he only came out every new moon so I'm not surprised..' Her thoughts trailed off. 'I wonder when will be the next new moon, I really want to talk to him.'

Kagome heaved herself over the side of the ship and landed with a thud on the hard wooden deck, "Ow! Next time, I have to concentrate on landing on my feet.." She whined rubbing her bum. "Why me? Honestly! What did I do to deserve this?" She murmured standing to her feet.

Her eyes scanned the area not finding a soul on board, "Well I guess no ones back yet." She told herself, "Well I better find those tools! He mentioned something about some type of glue.."

She hummed softly to herself while walking towards the door leading to the lower deck. 'I wish I were back home, living a nice life with my family... what I would give to have my kind mother back, my over protective father and my annoying little brother. I miss them so much.' She opened the door glancing down into the darkness of the lower deck. "I better get the equipment before the idiot comes back to yell at me."

Once she had reached the bottom of the stairs, she had instantly noticed that all the necessary tools were in sight. She had marched up to them and snatched them up in her hands. She carefully juggle a bucket of some unknown substance, a hammer, nails and other tools. She had walked up the stairs trying her best to not trip while walking, which proved to be quite difficult. She didn't have the balance or strength of a demon, so how was she supposed to do this without dropping some random item on the way up?

Well truth be told, she had dropped an item by accident once she reached the top, and it had rolled loudly down the dark staircase landing with a thud on the bottom. "Why me? I don't want to go back down." Kagome groaned placing everything down on deck. She turned around silently going back down to retrieve the item lost.

Once she had returned and had gathered everything up, she had hobbled her way towards the rope latter leading to the sandy beach. She sighed lightly placing everything down once again.

"So how exactly am I supposed to get this on the island? I suppose I could always throw it in the sand. I doubt Inuyasha would notice.." She told herself, "Speaking of the rude Captain, where is he? And where's Shippou?" She questioned lifting her hand to cover the bright sunlight from her vision to try and spot the two.

She smiled brightly finally noticing the two boys walking out of the wooded area. She squinted her eyes slightly, having notice something odd behind the boys.

.:.:.:. With Inuyasha .:.:.:.

"Help me lift these trees back towards the beach, then I'll use my sword to cut them into perfect slices." Captain Inuyasha told his companion.

Shippou snorted, "You can't use your sword Inuyasha, remember? The only time I actually saw you transform it into the legendary fang was when you were fighting along side Kagome and protecting her. You haven't transformed it since!"

"What?" He seethed gripping onto the kitsune's tail, lifting him up to his eye level. "What would you know?" He growled.

"OW! Let go of my tail!"

He shook the poor boy by his fuzzy orange tail. "Not until you apologize and beg for forgiveness, twerp."

Shippou laughed. "No way! I stand by my statement! You haven't transformed you sword since the fight with that seeker!"

"Ha! Says you. For your information idiot, I have transformed it on other occasions!"

"Such as..?"

"W-well, when Kagome and I were separated, we came across some idiot dressed in white fur, and I had transformed the Tetsusaiga right then!" He countered.

"So you used it to protect Kagome again? Maybe it just reacts to her.. Or maybe it's the fact that you're protecting her. Maybe if you protect the people that you love the sword transforms! That means you love Kagome!--" Shippou shouted pointing an accusing finger at the dog demon.

"What? Shut up twerp! That a load of bullshit."

"--And that means you're gunna kiss her! Gross! How can you stand kissing someone!" Shippou made a barfing noise.

"You short idiot!" Shortly after saying this, the captain had hit the kitsune over the head with his fist and let go of his tail to let him fall to the dirt ground.

"OW!" Shippou whined, "Why did you have to DO that Inuyasha?" He bawled. "It was only a theory!"

"Well it sucked! Now help me carry these trees back." He ordered hotly, snatching up some of the trees and marching away.

"Waa! I'm coming Inuyasha! Don't leave me behind!" He cried scurrying after the hanyou.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the Kitsune, finally reaching the sandy beach. His ears had perked suddenly at the sound of shuffling from close behind. He grunted dropping the trees next to him turning back towards the boy, "Shippou get over here and fast. I want you to go to the ship and stay there." He told the Kitsune.

More shuffling.

'It sounds like something humongous is right behind us, and yet I don't see anything!' Inuyasha thought.

"But Inuyasha–"

"SHIPPOU! INUYASHA! BEHIND YOU!" A woman's voice cried from the ship.

"Dammit!" The captain cursed snatching Shippou by the collar of his shirt and leaping out of the way, landing on the hot sandy beach. Let's just say that they had moved away just in time. Because a few moments after they had moved, an invisible force had smashed the trees.

"In-Inuyasha, wh-what was that?" Little Shippou squeaked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it's not done with us yet." He replied letting the boy go. "Head towards my ship and stay there with Kagome, I'm gunna kick this sorry demons ass back to hell.." He barked cracking his knuckles menacingly.

"R-right..!" Shippou had said before scurrying away to the safety of the ship.

"Now, show yourself you coward!" Inuyasha howled.

Foots steps began to appear into the sand wandering towards his direction. Judging by the print, the demon seemed to be very large and heavy.

"Let's get this over with!" Inuyasha shouted leaping towards the invisible demon, "Iron reaver soul st–"

Before he could finish, the demon had slugged the hanyou in the gut knocking him right back down into the sand roughly. The hanyou coughed loudly trying to catch his breath, "Th-the he–" He was grab harshly by the collar of his shirt and tossed mercilessly back into the sand knocking the breath out of him again.

"Shit, he's coming back.." Inuyasha coughed watching the footsteps approach him.

A bright pink light caused the footsteps of the demon stop in its tracks. One spiritual arrow was shot towards the demon and dug right into the youkai finally revealing it to Inuyasha's eye. The arrow had shattered a gem on the demons chest, melting all the pieces with it's strong power.

Inuyasha had turned his head back towards the ship to find out where exactly the arrow had come from, and it had none the less come from the girl. She had saved him and given him a chance. 'Thanks Kagome.' He thought as he turned his head back towards the very angry youkai.

It looked like a mix of a bull demon and an ogre. A very odd mix. It had long horns on its head, brown fur, red eyes with black slits, very big arms, hands and feet and strange dirty clothing.

"Great, I've been getting beaten to a pulp by a lower class demon. How very nice." Inuyasha grunted standing to his feet. Obviously the bull/ogre did not like this comment and charged towards Inuyasha letting out a fierce battle cry.

"Come and get me loser." Inuyasha challenged unsheathing his Tetsusaiga. "You'll be my guinypig." He chuckled as he charged towards the youkai. Oddly enough, the Tetsusaiga did not transform because all he could think about was power, instead of protecting his friends.

He leaped up towards the youkai slashing at his right shoulder with the rusty blade and landed gracefully behind it, "Dammit! Why the hell is it still a piece of shit!" 'I didn't even leave a scratch on him!'

The bull was even angrier now and turned around quickly landing a hard punch right in the captain's gut once again.

Bull/ogre demon:1

Inuyasha: 0

Inuyasha had flown back into the sand landing with a harsh thud. 'This really isn't my day..' He stood up weakly brushing off the sand and shook his head a few times to clear his dizziness. "Ugh, that one hurt."

"You hanyou, will perish under the power of the great mononoke Goro!" It roared.

"Wow, you can actually talk, I'm surprised. Usually lower class youkai like you can only grunt." Inuyasha chuckled.

"You dare speak ill will of Goro, then you will die!"

"I'm tired of this shit. I just want to fix my ship, find my crew and get the hell outta here! What the hell is so wrong about that!" The captain shouted readying himself for the mononoke's attack.

"Your crew is gone. And you will join them in hell half-breed!" Goro yelled charging full force towards Inuyasha once again.

"Fuck you." 'I will not die on this godforsaken island and leave Kagome behind. I will protect her and Shippou and we will get off this island!' Now, he was thinking straight. Now, he was able to watch as the blade transformed into the legendary fang of destruction.

"How about you go to hell shit bag!" Inuyasha shouted lifting the Tetsusaiga at the approaching thing. He leapt up above the demon swiftly bringing down the fang and slashing the mononoke in two pieces with his Tetsusaiga. Shortly after Goro fell, he started to disintegrate and finally turned to ashes, the purple blood on the Tetsusaiga also melting off.

"Keh, that wasn't so hard."

"Inuyasha, over here!" Kagome shouted while running towards the captain waving one of her hands to desperately grasp his attention.

"Hn? K'gome?" He turned around his golden eyes catching her hazel ones. "Get back on the ship idiot! It's still not safe!"

Kagome smiled sheepishly finally standing beside him panting lightly, "I know it's dangerous, but I just want to see if you're ok first. That thing had hit you pretty hard a few times—"

"Shut up and head back towards the ship. There's another demon." He told her harshly.

"Where…?"

Inuyasha stared up at the sky pointing out a strange neko youkai flying towards them, "There, I don't know if it's going to challenge us or—"

_"HENTAI!"  
_  
**SMACK!**

_"Ow! My dear, did you have to slap me so hard?" _

"If it's the only way for you to keep your hands to yourself, then yes!"

"Or you know, it could always be Miroku and a new friend." Kagome giggled then grinned at the hanyou.

Kirara had landed next to Kagome growling softly to alert her mistress that they had reached the beach. "Huh, oh thank you Kirara." Sango smiled climbing off. She wore a light pink kimono with dark pink designs and a green skirt wrapping around her legs. She carried a large weapon and had a little blue bag attached around her neck.

"Hello, my name is Sango. I'm a demon exterminator." She said.

Miroku had climbed off the neko and scurried next to Sango in an instant grinning sheepishly, a bright red handprint on his left cheek, "Kagome." He nodded, "Captain Inuyasha, allow me to introduce to you a new member of our crew. She has proven to be very strong in battle. We could use another female around to also accompany Kagome."

Inuyasha snorted, "Another woman? It's enough that we have a pissy Kagome, why would I let this demon exterminator on board my ship?"

"Well, as you can see most of our crew has not returned yet captain, it would be wise to have more help wouldn't it? Her and Kirara are very skilled fighters and Sango can cook!" Miroku piped.

"Keh, fine. Sango welcome aboard my ship." Inuyasha told the girl. "I'm the captain so I make the rules got it?"

"Alright, but I can't guarantee that I'll always follow orders. I haven't ever been ordered around before." Sango shrugged, "I've been on this island my whole life fighting off demons with Kirara."

Kirara roared in response finally turning back into her tiny form, letting out a mew. She had walked up to Kagome hesitantly mewing at the girl.

Kagome blinked staring down at Kirara, "Hello, I'm Kagome." She smiled warmly crouching down and placing her palm in front of the neko's nose. Kirara had sniffed her hand and mewed happily jumping into Kagome's arms. "Whoa girl, you surprised me." She giggled petting the cat, "Oh you fur is so soft!"

"Yes, Kirara is well groomed." Sango told her.

"Oh! My name is Kagome by the way." She introduced.

"And I'm Shippou!" Shippou popped his head out of nowhere having climbed off the ship who knows when and decided to see the new girl.

"Hello Kagome, Shippou."

"Alright, enough with this crap lets get back to work." Inuyasha growled not liking these introductions very much.

"Ok, what are we doing exactly?" Sango had asked.

"Repairing my ship, obviously!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Oh."

.:.:.:. Around Noon .:.:.:.

Kagome smiled to herself while scrubbing the red cloth in the salty ocean water. She had managed to scrub off all her dry blood and intended on handing it back to Inuyasha at lunchtime. Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Inuyasha had worked together to cut and mold the wood for the ship. Shippou and Kagome had made the special paste to glue everything in place, and now everyone else was taking their short break.

Earlier that day though, shortly after meeting Sango, Inuyasha had grabbed Kagome by her waist, wrapped his hand under her knees and lifted her up bridal style, walking towards the ship. He had given her orders to first help Shippou make the paste then occupy herself with something else.

_Inuyasha leaped onto the ships deck in one easy jump letting Kagome down gently on deck. "Come on, this way towards my cabin." He motioned, walking towards his quarters quietly. _

Kagome followed behind his in confusion, wondering why he was taking her to his quarters. 'Did I do something wrong? Or maybe he needs my help with something?' She thought.

Once they had entered the quarters, Inuyasha had led her towards his closet where all his clothes were hung. He had opened the doors scanning the clothing until his eyes landed on a wooden chest on the bottom of the closet. He had placed one hand on either side of the chest and dragged it out in front of Kagome.

"Um, what's this?" She asked.

"I'm sure your creative, and you know how to sew. So, I'm letting you use anything you want in this chest to create new clothing, got it?" He told her.

"You m-mean, I can use anything in there to replace these 'rags'?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

"I said that, didn't I?" Inuyasha grunted casting his eyes down at the wooden chest to avoid eye contact with her bright and happy eyes. He blushed lightly but hid it well from her while he opened the chest.

There were many pieces of clothing and armor. Shirts, pants, pieces of different materials all lay inside the chest. Kagome was left speechless at the sight. She could make anything out of those clothes. "I-I don't know what to say.." She mumbled.

"Keh, your welcome." He replied.

"Thank you!" Kagome shouted launching herself into the captain's arms.

"H-hey! St-stop that! Don't get all mushy over this!" Inuyasha stuttered nervously.

Kagome rubbed her head into his chest happily giggling, "You're the best! Thank you! No one has ever been so nice! Thanks Inuyasha." She said into his chest, hugging him very tightly.

"U-uh.." He awkwardly wrapped his arms around her waist to embrace her in return. "Like I said, your welcome…" He murmured placing his head over hers.

"I've had this dress for so long and no one from my old town ever offered me a change of clothes. Even my dearest of friends. So I'm really happy.."

"Uh huh, I just thought you know as an apology for saying those things…. That I'd give you this.."

She broke the embrace smiling warmly, "And I'm very thankful. So the faster I make that glue with Shippou, the faster I can make my new outfits!"

"R-right."

Now, Kagome wore a very new outfit. She wore a beige shirt that had ruffles in it and wrapped around her wrist, a slit in both tops of the sleeves to show her darker beige undershirt and a green piece of fabric wrapped around her left arm from her older dress. A black piece of armor wrapped around her chest, the top of the armor outlined with a silvery gray and a strap of the gray armor wrapping over her left shoulder, a red diamond outlined in gray armor on the center of her chest. She wore a piece of the black and gray armor around her waist that slowly descended in a triangular fashion ending at mid-thigh, a brown belt wrapping loosely with a sliver buckle down her waist and she wore a pair of red Hakama's with white socks and sandals. To finish everything off, she had a piece of green clothes that she had ripped off of her older dress, cleaned and wrapped around her forehead to match the captains style, her hair was tied back loosely and she had a quiver of arrows slinged over her right shoulder and a bow sitting beside her as she clean the captains red cloth. The shikon jewel that hidden well beneath all her clothes and she had made sure it would stay there undetected by others during the voyage.

She hummed happily as she wringed all the access water out of the cloth. "Well it's time for lunch, Sango said that we were going to have some fried fish." She told herself, sniffing the air briefly, "And it smells like they're done!" She licked her lips hungrily, snatching up her bow beside her. "I better head back before they come after me." Beginning her way back, walking into the sand with her new sandals she mumbled, "Maybe I shouldn't have taken those white socks, they're getting all the dirty from the sand." She wrinkled her nose, "Oh well too late."

Once she turned around the corner of the ship she had spotted the fire and the fish sitting on sticks over the fire. "Mmmm, looks good." She mentally drooled running over to her friends. "Hey guys! Is there enough food for me?" She laughed waving as she approached.

Miroku smiled, "Why of course! Oh lady Kagome, you look different.. Amazingly beautiful!"

"Letch." Sango glared, "But you do look very nice Kagome."

"Yeah, where did you get those?" Shippou asked while munching on his fish.

"Inuyasha showed me this chest full of clothes and I managed to make this outfit! I can make a lot more this after noon so I have more though."

Miroku, Sango and Shippou glanced over at Inuyasha grinning at him. His eyes had never left Kagome, his jaw slightly open as he continued to look the girl up and down. She looked just like a pirate now and way hotter and cute.. 'Wait, cute? HOT?' The captain thought.

"Inuyasha? You mouth is hanging open." Miroku teased, "You know the girl won't leave us right? She is a part of our crew—"

"She ain't a crew member—" Inuyasha cut in finally regaining control in the verbal battle, "—she's a prisoner, a captive! Got it!" He shouted.

Sango sighed, "Be nice Inuyasha." She snatched a fish from the fire and passed it to Kagome. "Here, you look hungry."

She nodded taking the stick. She felt so hurt by his words that her eyes began to brim with tears, but then that sadness had suddenly turned into anger. She was angry. "You jerk!" She shouted marching over to his side of the fire.

"Would it kill you to at least say something remotely nice for once in your life?" She growled her eyes burning like fire, "And to think I was actually going to start being nice to you and respecting you! Ha! As if! I wouldn't be caught dead being nice to you. Not now or ever again." She shouted. "Oh and by the way, I think this belongs to you." She sneered shoving the damp red cloth into his chest and with that she had turned around and marched away back towards her spot on the other side of the ship.

Miroku whistled lowly, "Whoa, you really got her mad that time. But she was right, you could have said something a little nice.."

"Yeah, you hurt her feelings!" Shippou added while Kirara mewed in response.

"Shuddap! I don't care! She is my captive. She doesn't deserve to feel special or be a member of my crew!"

"Then why on earth did you give her those new clothes, hmm? You must care for her somewhat to have given her such a precious gift." Sango said while eating her fish.

Inuyasha growled at the girl standing to his feet roughly, throwing the fishless stick into the sand. "Keh! Be quiet girl!" He snarled leaping off after Kagome.

"I think we struck a never." Miroku said the others nodding with his theory.

.:.:.:. With Inuyasha .:.:.:.

He had leapt onto his ship and ran all the way to the other side, his fuzzy appendages picking up a faint sound of sobbing and angry mumbling. He sighed reaching the edge of the ship, glancing down at the sand, he could make out Kagome's sad figure sitting down her back against the side of his ship.

'I didn't mean to… it's just really hard to… well that is…' He thought, 'She didn't deserve those harsh words..' He glared angrily down in the red cloth in his hands, 'She had washed this just for me and given it back. She could have burned it out of anger but decided to return instead..' He clutched the red cloth tightly into his hand.

Letting out grunt he had stubbornly placed the red cloth back around his forehead tying it on the side. It had felt good, because if was damp and cool against his hot tanned skin. He let his hands wander over to the railing of the ship listening in to the girls angry mumbles.

"Stupid ass son of a bitch." She mumbled hotly under her breath. Hell it wasn't right for a lady to cuss like that, but she really hated him at the moment. He had been so nice then so mean in the past few hours. It just frustrated her.

Tossing aside the stick, she had patted her stomach, "Well at least the food was good. Everything will be way better now that Sango is with us. At least I'll have a girl to talk to about my little problems with that jerk and the perverted 'ex-monk'." She giggled. "Miroku is such a dope, but so nice at the same time. If he weren't such a perv, I might have actually considered letting him court me."

Inuyasha growled lightly thinking of the monk touching the girl. 'No way in hell would I have allowed it!' he thought.

"Oh well… Once the ship is repaired, and the crew is back we're going to sail away back towards my hometown… I can't go back there.. What if… they find me." She mumbled.

'Find her? Who? Who that hell wants her? Why!' Inuyasha thought.

"Dumb idiots, killing mom, dad and Souta. All for our spiritual powers. Heh, well once we get there I'm just gunna run. I don't plan on staying to find out what happens to the others. I can't. Besides it would be easier for them if I weren't around. A lot of monsters are after me and th—"She blinked. 'Someone else is here.. Someone has been listening to me.. How come I didn't sense the stupid presence before!' She mentally slapped herself. She was too caught up in being angry and thinking, that she didn't notice the faint aura of a certain half demon looming above her.

Her anger had all come rushing back to her in an instant. She clutched onto her bow and drew an arrow out of her quiver quietly.

'Huh how come she stopped talking? Someone is after her and something else! What the hell woman!' Inuyasha mentally shouted. He swallowed loudly noticing something. She had stood up and drawn an arrow out of her quiver. 'Can she hear me?'

"Inuyasha." She growled stringing her arrow and turning swiftly around aiming straight for him, "I am so going to get you back for saying those things!" She shouted letting her arrow fly towards him. She obviously didn't want to hit him so she just lightly shot it to pass his cheek.

A pink flash of light had just skimmed the side of his head, burning his cheek a little because of the pureness of the arrow. "H-how did you--? Arg, you damn wench you shot at me!"

"And it serves you right! Consider that my version of a slap!" She snapped.

He had jumped off the ship landing a few feet away form her searing with anger, "For you information, I was coming here to apologize!" He barked.

"It doesn't seem like it to me! You've been listening to me this whole time you sorry excuse for a pirate!" She shot back.

'I've never seen her so angry.' He thought, taking a step away from her. "I'm a great pirate wench! Now could you shut up for a minute!" He said.

She growled lowly but said nothing allowing him to speak.

"Alright, like I said before I was coming to say sorry but then you started talkin' to yourself so I decided to wait until you cooled off a bit—"

"Liar! You were just trying to get some juicy information about me!"

"Keh, why the hell would I want to know anything about you, wench? I've got better things to do then waste my time listening to you talk about yourself." He had immediately wanted to take that comment back because of the effect it was having on the already pissed off miko.

"A-anyways.." He stuttered nervously. "I'm not very good with this stuff.." He admitted in a mumbled. "But—"

"Captain!" Miroku cried running towards them.

Inuyasha growled in frustration, 'Can't I have just one moment of peace and quiet with the girl!'

Miroku panted stopping in front of the two. He smiled weakly at Kagome then turned his attention towards the captain, "Sir, your crew has returned. Most of them have come back with minor injuries but are indeed back Captain." He informed.

"Good job Miroku, I can have them help glue in place the boards." He said, "it shouldn't take too long. Help Kagome bring down some of the other equipment from the ship, alright?"

"Yes sir." Miroku saluted happily.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his antics.

"Sir," Miroku said hesitantly, "Might I ask what the _hell_ happened to your cheek?"

Inuyasha's eye twitched for a moment. "Nothing!" He shouted trying his best to ignored the ex-monk and walk back towards camp.

'Grouch…' "So…" Miroku began, "Did he say sorry?"

"No, you had interrupted before he had gotten the chance." Kagome sighed.

"Oh, my apologies Kagome, I didn't mean to interfere, but if I know Inuyasha, he'll come around and apologize soon when you least expect it."

"Thanks Miroku, I do look nice though, right? I don't look stupid?"

"Of course not! You are one of the best looking pirates I have ever seen lady Kagome!" Miroku said.

"Thank you, now how about we go help the others repair the ship."

"Will do." Miroku nodded following the girl back towards the camp.

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

* * *

A/N SCHOOL IS OVER! YAY! SUMMER! GOOD NEWS! I GOT THE PICTURES ON MY E-MAIL! So, I have a picture drawn of hanyou, human and demon Inuyasha in pirate clothing. A pic of Kagome before with her green dress and after with her new outfit and I have a pic of Sesshoumaru. But he isn't done yet. So send me your e-mails and I'll e-mail you back the pictures through hotmail. Ok? The pics are a bit fuzzy but not too too much. You see everything ok. and the pics are humongous! Lol. So send me your e-mails people and I will send you the pirate versions of characters!

Inu: Hell yeah, I am a very sexy captain.

Kag: Quit being so full of yourself.

Inu: But I do look so nice and sexy. I am one damn hot looking pirate!

Kag: Ok, if your head got any bigger Inuyasha, you could be used as an air balloon…

Inu: Shuddap!

Mir: She does have a point..

San: Yes, she does.

Inu: Stop teaming up against me! This isn't fair!

Kag: It's never supposed to be fair.

Inu: -pouts-

Kag: R&R and don't forget to e-mail the author for the pictures! Ta ta!


	8. Out of control

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha

A/N ENJOY!

_Human Inuyasha_

**Demon Inuyasha**

Hanyou Inuyasha

* * *

**Stowaway**

**Chapter 8. Out of control**

>

>

>

>

>

Kagome had thanked the gods once they had set sail once again. The ship was repaired and they were back on course towards her old village, thanks to Daisuke. Most of the crew had returned. The others, she had guessed, were either dead or eaten alive. That island gave her the major creeps. Even though they had long left the terrible place though, she couldn't help but have an ominous feeling in her gut.

"Someone is aboard this ship.. and doesn't belong here." Kagome had mumbled to herself as she gazed at the horizon. The sun was starting to set already, a chilly breeze caused her to shiver and rub her arms. 'Just when things actually start to look up for me, something bad instantly happens.' She thought to herself.

Another strange chill came out of nowhere and sent shivers up her spine. Someone was watching her. 'Don't look back, don't look back.' She mentally chanted. 'Act normal..' She thought as she slowly drew and arrow out of her quiver. She had turned suddenly, bow and arrow already in position to come to eye to eye with…. Inuyasha?

"Whoa! D-don't point that damn thing at me! Hadn't you already fried enough of me back on that island!" Shouted the Captain.

"Y-you jerk! I can't believe you would try to sneak up on me!" Kagome retorted.

"I wasn't sneaking up on you!" He snapped.

"Oh yes you were!" Kagome argued.

"Oh no I wasn't!" The Captain barked.

"What on earth are you two bickering about now?" Groaned the ex-monk, as he rubbed his eyes and let out a tired yawn. "Some of us like to sleep you know. Haven't you ever heard of sleeping? Or at the very least using indoor voices?"

"Shut your damn mouth Miroku. I don't care if I'm loud. This is my ship after all." The Captain replied with a snort.

Miroku just sighed at his childish Captain. "Whatever you say Cap'n. Though, don't come crying to me when your crew refuses to do their job because they're too tired."

At this, the hanyou growled. "Damn you! Fine! We'll keep our voices down just for you monk."

"Oh, how grateful I am to hear this.. Oh and it's ex-monk." Miroku reminded as he strolled back down one of the main halls to his room.

Kagome couldn't help but let a little giggle escape from her lips. Had they really been that loud?

"What are you laughing about wench?" Inuyasha asked in a more 'quieter' voice.

"Oh, nothing." She replied continuing to gaze at the sea.

There was a long pause of silence between the captive and the Captain. None of them spoke to one and another. It was Kagome whom had piped up and asked a question, that had broken the formidable silence.

"Where does a boy named 'Yasha' work? What is his task on this ship?" Kagome asked suddenly.

"Yasha?" He repeated the name dumbly. Who was…? Oh! Oh yeah! "U-uh.. Bellow deck, with some important… er.. things.."

"So important that he isn't aloud to come up for some fresh air? Except for once a month?" Kagome asked. "Come to think of it, I hadn't even see him when we were on the island. Not one of the crew members were him.." She gasped suddenly, "Could we have possibly left him behind on that god awful spit of land!" She cried tears already forming in her eyes.

Inuyasha gaped at the girl. She truly cared for his human side that much? "U-uh! No, I'm sure he's with us!"

"Liar! You're just saying that!" Kagome countered.

"No I'm not lying! Honest! I swear! I saw him myself!" The Captain said.

"Are you sure?" She sniffled.

"Yes, positive. We wouldn't be able to run this ship without him, believe me." Inuyasha smiled gently at her.

"Alright, I believe you.. Still, I wish I could see him."

"You'd rather see him than me?" He asked a bit hurt.

"Of course! He's much kinder, and thoughtful, a very patient man, and a good listener. Basically, everything you lack of." Kagome spoke.

"Oh, I see."

"Though, I guess you aren't all bad. You do have a wicked temper and can be mean for about three-quarters of the time. But you also have a slight soft side and you are very brave and courageous. I'll give ya that much. Though you also are terrible when it comes to admitting your wrong, and when it comes to apologizing for saying stupid things. Which brings us to the much known fact of your stubbornness and arrogance and—"

"Yeah yeah, I get it wench. I'm a creep." He grunted, feeling very sad at that moment.

"No, you're not." Kagome replied.

His fuzzy appendages on his head twitched towards her, "I'm.. not?"

"Nope, you're just the average guy. Yasha on the other hand is a gentleman. That's the difference. Nothing to be ashamed of. Besides, I've met worse people.." Her eyes slowly started to darken at the thought.

.:.:.:. Flash back .:.:.:.

_It was dark, cold and wet. The stone walls had mold slowly growing on them as they all sat in the dungeon cell. She was crying, Kagome was crying. Her home had just been burned to the ground. Her mother and father were at least here with her. She was 14 years of age, her little brother was 9 years of age and was slowly dying from sickness. _

"We have to get out here.." Kagome cried. "There has to be some way! They can't just keep using us like this! We aren't some weapons of mass destruction! We aren't objects!"

"We can't do anything honey. We're trapped and weak. Our powers are useless in here. Souta isn't doing so well and your father and I are growing very tired and weak.." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Amaya Higurashi and Koji Higurashi. You are both summoned to be in the presence of our lord." A soldier spoke from the other side of the cell.

Both Higurashi parents hesitated for a moment but then stood and were let out of the prison cell to follow the soldier. Shortly after they had left, Kagome had dried her tears. No more. She wouldn't cry anymore. She had to be strong.

"S-sis?" Souta stuttered from his position on the one tiny bed provided.

"Yes Souta?"

"Why are they doing this..? I don't understand.."

"It's ok Souta. Don't worry about it. 'Cause I'm going to get us out of here. I'll buy you some medicine, and you'll get better!"

"With what money? We were stripped of our funds.. our home is gone. All we have left is each other and these clothes on our backs." He mumbled.

"Don't say that! We have friends! They'll help!"

"I don't know.." Souta said uncertainly.

Just then her parents had returned, her mother was crying and her father held her in his arms. He wouldn't just let this continue to happen. He couldn't! He wouldn't! They had quietly returned back into the cell after declining to help the king of the land to fight in a war against demons.

A few days had past, then two weeks had gone by. Souta had finally moved on, he would no longer suffer any longer. Kagome was sad and somewhat relieved. He was some place else now. She would be happy for him, wherever he was.

Her father's voice had broken her train of thoughts, "Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Your mother and I have decided. We will no longer sit here in this dungeon to watch another child die of sickness."

Kagome gasped, "Y-you can't be thinking.. of.. of.."

"We are going to sacrifice ourselves for the sake of your life. We will use whatever powers we have left to break this wall for you Kagome." Her mother said.

"Y-you can't!" Kagome argued.

"We will, now listen. You can stay at one of your friend's homes, can't you?" Her mother had asked, "I'm sure you can find someone to help. Knowing you my dear. But you must promise me that you will flee this land as soon as you can."

"Flee? B-but how? Why are you doing this!"

"We will no longer be slaves to that man! You will no longer be a slave. He has taken our family treasure and will use it to fulfill his malicious desires. Once he decides to stop the search for you, you must try to take back the treasure or else great calamity will be bestowed upon these lands. Please daughter, understand." Koji Higurashi pleaded. "We do not have enough strength to help any further than freeing you."

_Kagome sniffled, determined not to cry, "Hai, I understand. I will fulfill this task to honour our family. And I promise that no one will ever use and or take advantage of a priestess or any form of person with strange powers again!" _

"Very well, let's start then." Her father smiled warmly.

.:.:.:. End of Flash Back .:.:.:.

'I can't believe a year has gone by since their demise. Thanks to Yuka, Eri and Ayumi, I was able to find out the weak points of the castle.. it took awhile but I was finally able to swipe the jewel away and land myself on this ship. It's better than being on land, that's for sure..' Kagome thought.

"Kagome? You ok?" The captain asked.

"Yeah sure, I'm fine.." Kagome mumbled half heartedly.

"H-hey, what's wrong? I can smell your tears from miles away woman." The hanyou growled.

"Why should I tell you—" Kagome snapped her mouth shut immediately. "Do you.. feel that?" She asked uncertainly.

"I sure do.." the half youkai growled sniffing the air. "Something ain't right. And it reeks of that damn island…"

The feeling had suddenly disappeared.

"Wait, where did it go?" Kagome asked the Captain.

"I'm not sure. We better keep an eye out for it though." The Inu hanyou replied. "Weird things have been happening a lot lately."

Kagome nodded, "Yeah sure.." 'Weird things, huh? I bet I know why…' She thought as she retreated to her room to sleep.

"What's her problem?" Inuyasha asked himself.

_'Maybe she needs someone to talk to?'_

**'Why not let me?'**

_'She needs someone to talk to, not someone to scare her.'_

**'So what are you implying weakling!'**

_'That she would rather talk to me than you! You idiot!'_

'Shut up, I don't need two voices in my head fighting!'

"Finally, some peace and quiet.." Inuyasha muttered as he walked back to his own quarters.

.:.:.:. The next morning .:.:.:.

"Captain!" Daisuke called.

"Yeah, what is it?" Inuyasha asked the navigator.

"Seems like a village is going to be coming up soon. The crew wanted to know.. well if we could stop to restock our food supplies and have a little.. erm.. fun?" The boy asked.

"Fun?" Inuyasha repeated with annoyance.

"And also to get some food—"

"No. We're fine." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome just watched with anger, 'He's being so cruel! We should stop! And besides, this might be my chance to leave.. So I wouldn't have to return home!' She thought. With that, she had marched over to the hanyou knowing his exact weak points.

"Uh, Captain Inuyasha?" She asked innocently "I'm sorry to report that we are all fresh out of ramen. I have no idea what happened to it, I'm guessing it got all eaten—"

Lies. All lies. They had boxes full of ramen. But the Captain didn't know that… now did he?

"Ramen?" Inuyasha's ears instantly perked at the name.

Kagome sent a wink to Daisuke who grinned back at the pirate woman. "Yes, Captain. We don't have anymore instant noodles." Daisuke said. "Did I forget to mention that?"

"We're stoppin' at the next port. We need to stock up on food supplies." Inuyasha shouted at the working crew on deck. The little fox demon healer shouted back at the Captain something that sounded a lot like 'We need more medical supplies too!'

Inuyasha had shrugged. They were stopping, so why not pick up everything that they needed?

"It should only be about two hours, at the very least, away." Daisuke informed him.

"Good."

.:.:.:. A few hours later .:.:.:.

"Ok, weigh anchor here." Inuyasha ordered. They were about a few yards away from the actual destination. "We'll keep the ship away from there just in case something were to happen. Now you lazy ass's, get in the boats and row to the shore. We'll all meet up here again tonight. First watch goes to Hiden. Afterwards it will be Daisuke and Shippou."

"Aww no fair!" Shippou pouted.

Kagome smiled at the boy, "Don't worry Shippou. It's not like your shift is now." Kagome cooed as she slung her quiver over her shoulder and carried her bow next to her.

"Kagome-chan." Sango called, "What do you plan on doing?" She asked as they walked over to a boat together.

"Hmmm, I don't know. Depends, I guess." Kagome replied climbing down a rope latter towards a boat.

"Depends on what?" Sango asked.

"Well, I'm a priestess Sango. First I'm going to see if there are any injured people and help heal them and stuff like that." Kagome said as she jumped into the boat.

"But this is supposed to be fun! How about we go shopping together?" Sango smiled, "It couldn't hurt, right? I have money!"

"Aie, so do I .. I suppose we could!" Kagome agreed.

"Great!" Sango cheered, "W-wait.."

"What is it?"

"We don't need a boat, silly me." Sango giggled, "Kirara, Would you mind bringing us to the village?" Sango asked kindly.

The neko in her lap mewed in return and leapt off of her lap, transforming into the large neko beast from before. "Alright," Sango stood on the boat and clung to the flying neko, heaving herself on her. "Come on Kagome, Kirara won't bite."

"Ok."

"Can I come too?" Shippou asked from the ship. He hadn't even tried to climb down the rope latter yet.

"Sure, we'll be right up Shippou-chan." Sango said as Kagome heaved herself over the neko.

"Ready."

"Alright Kirara, let's get Shippou." Sango urged her friend and they flew up towards the fox kit. Kagome had snatched the boys hand and they were off in a flash. Most youkai had not arrived yet at the village including Inuyasha!

Once they had landed, Kirara had transformed back in her smaller form and followed the women around. They had bought a gown that suited them both, or so the Kitsune had thought. They also heard rumors that there were going to be festivities tonight, and that the prince would join them. Kagome sighed as all the women spoke of the party soon to come and the handsome prince.

"Who needs a prince?" Kagome mumbled, "They're mostly all snotty anyways." She said mostly to herself.

Sango grinned at the pouting friend. "True, they can be snotty, but not all are like that. Some lords have some good in them."

"Lies! All of them are bad! No matter what!" Kagome shouted causing a few people around them to stare. "Oh.. uhhh.. mmm…" Kagome smiled nervously.

"So." Shippou began to change the subject, "Are you going to participate in the festival Kagome?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Aw, why not! You aren't on watch duty! You should have fun!" Shippou urged.

"Shippou-chan is right. You should stay Kagome." Sango added.

"No…" Kagome sighed and gazed forward to the dirty streets.

"Miss miko?" A little girl asked shyly up at Kagome.

Kagome stopped and stared down at the little girl.

"You are a miko, right?" The girl with pig tailed hair asked.

"Yes, I am. Why do you ask?" Kagome smiled kindly crouching down to the same eye level as the girl.

"M-my little brother is-is sick and the healer said that he can't do anything! Can you try to heal him?" She asked.

Kagome stared at the girl, "How do you know I have that ability?"

"Don't all miko's have the ability to heal?" She squeaked.

"I-I don't know.. I never tried it.. "

"Please Miss priestess! Can't you try?" The girl cried, tears flowing down her dirty cheeks.

"Please don't cry, I'll help. Hai, I am the priestess Kagome, and I will heal your brother." Kagome smiled warmly, "Lead me to him."

Shippou and Sango stared at the girl that began to get pulled away by the villager. "Wow, let's see what happens!" Shippou suggested.

"Yes, let's." Sango agreed tightening her grip on the bags of dresses that the two bought and followed silently behind.

Once they had arrived at the home, Kagome was led in by the tiny girl, her parents gaped at their daughters actions, but she had ignored them. The girl had let go of Kagome's hand once they entered the little boy's room. It was fairly empty and only held two tiny futons and a little dresser. Kagome noticed the sweat pouring from the child's face as he twisted and turned in his bed. He had a pale face, probably from the disease that he has, dark hair and a tiny figure.

The priestess walked over to the boy, kneeling down next to him. She smiled sadly, "You poor boy." 'He's sick, just like my brother was.' She stroked his forehead with one of her cool hands. This is when the parents walked in.

"What do you think you are doing to our boy, pirate?" The husband had demanded.

"She's a priestess, not a pirate!" The little girl defended. "She can heal onii-chan!"

"Don't be fooled by her, Amara. She is no priestess." The wife spoke.

"How would you know?" Kagome asked suddenly, "How would you know? Do you judge everyone by their clothing sir? Ma'am?" She asked the two. "I am a priestess and yes I am also a pirate. Or at least a captive on a ship. Though I feel like I am one of them. I don't steel, or cause trouble. I, in fact, protect those I love. Allow me to try and heal your boy, then I will leave. Savvy?"

Both parents looked dumbstruck by her words and kept their mouths shut as the girl proceeded to stroke their boy's forehead.

Kagome had placed one hand on the boys head and one on his chest. 'I've never done this before, but I'm sure I have the power to do it. Just concentrate Kagome. Don't let him die..' She thought as she closed her eyes.

For a few minutes, nothing happened. But then, her hand began to glow pink. The light had flowed over the boy's body making him glow bright. His pasty face turned to a darker more tanned colour, as his chest began to rise and descend in a rhythm. He no longer sweated and his eyes began to open tiredly revealing surprising blue-green eyes.

"Haru!" The mother cried.

Kagome let the glow die down and opened her eyes. She stared at the boy closely, "Um, hi there." She said awkwardly. The boy had just smiled at her and sprung lively out of bed hugging the miko tightly. "Thank you nee-chan!" He said.

Kagome gasped being called that name again. No one had said that.. not since her family had died… "Y-you're most welcomed.."

"Haru!" Amara squealed launching herself into the hug as well, "You're all better!"

"Ah, Amara!" The boy smiled wildly at her, "Look! I can walk again! I can jump! See! See!" He got out of the hug and began to jump on one leg.

Amara squealed and joined him. "We both can!"

Kagome giggled standing up. She was a bit wobbly and dizzy, but she ignored it. "Well then, my job is done. Goodbye you two!" She waved.

"No don't leave!" Amara whined.

"Ah, but I have some friends waiting for me. I should go now. I promised your parents I would leave." Kagome said.

The parents just stood at the door of the room still in shock of what she had done. It was the husband who had spoken first, "O-our greatest apologies m-miss. We didn't believe you.. and you healed our son."

"Please stay for dinner. It's the least we can do to repay you for your kindness." The wife pleaded.

"No, I should be going now. I have other things I need to do n-now." Kagome gave them a lopsided grin before staggering by them towards the door. She could see Sango with both Shippou and Kirara on her shoulders waiting out there for her.

She had opened the door about to step out when she had finally collapsed from exhaustion and had fallen into the dirt road.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango cried already kneeling next to her, "Kagome-chan! Kagome-chan! Say something! Are you alright?"

By then, the parents left from their children and were standing above her. Sango had just glared at them evilly, "What did you do to her!"

"W-we didn't do anything!" They assured her.

"Then why is she.." Sango's voice trailed off. "Kagome-chan!"

This was when Inuyasha had come in. He had left his hot noodle lunch at one of the bars because he could hear Sango's pleas. Once he had arrived he had picked the girl up into his arms to look her over. "What happened?" He demanded as calmly as possible.

"Sh-she went into this home to heal a little boy then she came out and collapsed!" Sango explained.

"She's probably tired.. she doesn't have any flesh wounds and she's breathing normally.. No fever.." The Captain informed. "First things first, we need to find her a place to rest."

"We can help. She had, after all saved our boy from the deadly disease.." The wife offered. "We have an extra bed we can spare for her."

"Good, we'll take it." Grinned the hanyou.

After Kagome was set up in a room the hanyou had sat by her, staring down. 'So, the wench can heal people too?' He thought.

Sango and Shippou just let out a sigh of relief. She was ok. Though Sango had something she needed to do. An apology was in order. So, she had spoken to the owners of the home. Of course they just stared at her stupidly and said that it was alright. They had earlier insulted Kagome and that they deserved to get yelled at.

"I guess not all pirates are bad." The husband muttered.

"You're right." Sango nodded. "Pirates are just people who wish to live on a ship and rule the seas. We don't like to stay in one place for very long.. and the cool sea breeze is beautiful."

"We've learned out lesson. We still owe so much more though. Our son's life was spared.." The wife muttered in disbelief.

"Don't worry about it. Kagome-chan doesn't like to take things from others. I've learned that about her. She just loves to help. As long as she's being watched over by the Captain, everything will be fine."

"So-so that man.. is the captain?" The mother asked. "He's incredibly kind to his crew!"

"Yeah, he has a soft side. Though we barely see it. He can be mean when he wants to be." Shippou grunted from Sango's shoulder.

That's when Inuyasha walked out of the room provided for Kagome, holding the stubborn girl by her shoulders, "You shouldn't be walking wench!"

"I am _so_ not taking orders from you! I can walk perfectly fi—" Kagome tripped lightly and was immediately caught by the smug looking Captain.

"Idiot! You are not fine!"

"Yes I am! I just stumbled!" Kagome countered.

Amara and Haru just giggled together as they watch the two new pirate friends bicker.

"Do they always fight?" Asked the parents hesitantly.

"Oh yes." Sango and Shippou replied together sighing, "Always.."

.:.:.:. Back out in the streets .:.:.:.

"Lemme go! I can walk perfectly fine I said!" Kagome whined.

"No way wench!"

Sango and Shippou both groaned at their antics. Time to ditch. No more hanging around these two arguing idiots, 'cause it ain't getting them anywhere! So, by the time the two had finished their argument, they had both finally noticed that they were alone together.

"What happened to Sango?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. Her and the runt are probably shopping somewhere else."

"Oh."

…..

"So…"

"So…?"

"When were you going to tell me you could heal others?"

Kagome just kept her gaze towards the ground. "I wasn't going to tell you. 'cause I didn't even know that myself. I always thought that I was a tool of destruction. I never knew I could heal." She said with a sad voice.

"Idiot, who told you that?" Inuyasha asked. "You ain't some tool. You're as much as a person as I am."

Kagome stared up at the Captain nodding. "Thanks."

"Anyways, there's some festival thingy happening tonight. How about we check it out?" He asked, a blush staining his tanned cheeks.

"Together? As in like a date?" Kagome asked, enjoying toying with the nervous captain.

"Well uh.. N-no! N-not like that!" He shouted suddenly. "Just a-as you friends.. and to have fun I guess.."

Kagome giggled, he was funny lookin' when he blushed. "Well, I guess. I have nothing better do to I suppose. And I heard that a handsome prince would be joining the festivities. I'd like to see him for myself."

"What? Don't tell me you actually like the sound of this prince idiot!" The hanyou shouted already seething with jealousy.

"Ha ha, I was just joking. But I do want to at least see him. That's it." Kagome reassured him as they strolled together down the streets. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Could I… touch your ears?" Kagome asked.

"Wh-what! NO!" He shouted automatically.

"What do you mean no!" Kagome yelled back having stopped their stroll.

"I mean no! No is no! So there!"

"You--! All I want is to touch your ears! What's so bad about that!" Kagome screeched.

"Grrr.. I don't like it when people t ouch my ears! So leave it alone!" He shouted. But it was all in vain, because Kagome had already reached up and was rubbing his fuzzy appendages, minding the gold earrings. So, there they stood in the middle of the streets, people staring at them as she rubbed his soft ears gently. He had surprisingly closed his eyes and let out a content growl as she did this. Though Kagome though it was more like a purring noise than anything.

She had stopped rubbing his ears and could have sworn she heard a whining noise from the Captain but had ignored it. Instead, she had placed her hands on her hips staring up at her Captain, "There, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

He had twitched one of his ears in her direction, his eyes opening slowly as blush crept across his face. "L-lets go.." He said turning his gaze away from hers and towards the various stores.

"Where to?"

"I have to get some medical supplies, and food supplies." He replied dully, walking into a store.

"I'll help then. I know what herbs we should buy." She told him, following close behind.

"Whatever.." He mumbled snatching various items off the shelves they passed by. Once they had every item on the list, they had walked out of the shop and held many different bags of supplies.

"Great, now we have to bring all these things back." Kagome groaned.

"No we don't." The captain replied, having spotted one of his crew members. Miroku. He grinned. "Oi ex-monk!" The captain shouted.

The ex-monk was at his side in a matter of seconds with a salute and everything!" Aye, Cap'n!"

The hanyou rolled his eyes. "Take all these things back to the ship."

Miroku groaned in protest, "That's not fair, why do I have to do it?"

"Well lemme think. I'm the captain, I get to order you people around.. so I chose you Miroku. Besides all you were doing was flirting with the women. Pervert.."

"U-uh.. don't tell Sango!" Miroku shouted grabbing all the bags and running down the dirt streets, leaving clouds of dirt behind.

"Weirdo." Muttered Inuyasha, as he turned back towards Kagome. "So, how about we get some lunch considering I left in the middle of mine to come save your ass."

"My ass didn't need any saving. For your information I was perfectly fine!" Kagome retorted but in the end her stomach had let out an embarrassing protest. "Oh… Uuhh.."

"Yep, time for food." Inuyasha announced.

.:.:.:. After lunch .:.:.:.

"We still have quite a few hours left of sun. Since we're staying for the festival we might as well dress up for it." The Inu hanyou grunted.

"Dress up? Why? I think we look fine." Kagome replied.

"True I guess.. you're right, I do look pretty damn nice. You on the other hand.." He started.

"What? What's wrong with the way I look!" She shouted.

"U-uh.. I was just saying that.. You might look better in a dress for the festival! Nothing more!" He defended.

"Well too bad Mr. Smart ass. I ain't playing dress up. And another thing, don't bother trying to come looking for me, 'cause no matter how hard you try, you won't find me." She sneered walking away from the gaping captain.

"Damn it, why does she always take everything the wrong way!"

Close by, in a store window, stood Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara in disguise, watching the whole thing. "Idiot." Shippou muttered.

"I second that." Miroku announced.

Sango could just nod. "Those two always fight. But this one was a bit different don't you think?"

"Yes, Kagome did look a lot more serious than usual.." Miroku agreed.

"I wonder what she means by Inuyasha never finding her." Shippou said, mostly to himself.

"Yes I wonder.." Miroku muttered his hand itching oddly closer to Sango's butt. Kirara had let out a mew from Sango's shoulder.

"What is it Kirara?"

**Rubb rubb..**

Sango's eye briefly twitched and with that came a…

**SLAP**!

"HENTAI HOUSHI!" She yelled.

"Ow ow ow ow…."Miroku groaned rubbing the new handprint on his cheek. "Why slap so hard?"

"Because it's necessary for you to learn." Was her quick reply.

.:.:.:. With Kagome .:.:.:.

"I can't believe that block head! He doesn't have a single nice bone in him. He's evil to the core with arrogance!" She shouted, mostly to herself but earned herself more stares. As usual. She was the odd ball of the pack. "And what would you be looking at? Huh!" She snapped.

"Wow, what a feisty woman." Someone had muttered as he watched the girl walk away.

"She is isn't she?" Agreed a boy standing next to him. "You planning something boss?"

"Oh yes, she reeks of dog shit. I think she will be more than happy to join us, ne Ginta?" Asked the man.

"Of course boss! I'm sure she would love to come with us. Though she seems a bit angry right now, maybe after she's cooled off we can asked her.. I've heard rumors that she is a priestess after all."

"Perfect. This woman is perfect."

((A/N I was gunna end it here but I really want a long chapter.))

Kagome didn't even know there were demons commenting about her. She was too angry to actually know where she was going for that matter. She ended up leaving the village and going into a forest. There she found a reasonably large tree and climbed in it, sitting down. She let out a sigh then allowed herself to place a barrier around the surrounding forest with her in it. No one would bother her.

Not now anyways.

"I need time to think. Everything pretty much points in the same direction though. Leaving is the best way to solve everything. I have what everyone is after. My power and this damn gem. If I leave now, I will no longer be a burden to all my friends. I can take care of myself. I have new clothing and everything!

"I think I'm even strong enough now to face that lord.. I think this time I might have a chance! … Who am I kidding? I'm not that strong… I need time to prepare myself. I need to grow stronger! I'm the only one left after all. Actually, logically there should be a few more remaining priestess's out there. Just not related to me.

"Still, they don't have this problem now do they? I have soldiers, seekers and various demons on my tail. Just because of my powers and the jewel. Maybe I should just throw it away.."

She pulled the necklace out from her shirt glaring evilly at it. "It's all your fault." She then noticed it. The glow emitting from the gem. It wasn't this pure when she first carried it. She seemed to have purified it without the knowledge of it! "You're much brighter." She sighed again.

"I'm wasting my time out here. I should at least go and enjoy the festival. It will be beginning soon. The least I can do to stay hidden, however, I'll need to buy a cloak and hide my scent. Then when no one is looking I can borrow a horse and flee. Inuyasha won't miss me. And I won't miss him. Nothing more to it than that!" She told herself, jumping out of the tree. "It's not like I have feelings for the cold hearted captain."

She strolled out of the forest letting her barrier flicker than follow suit and disappear. She had wandered back into the village dangerously aware of the presence of three demons following her. She had stopped knowing it wasn't any of the crew idiots either. So she had yanked an arrow from her quiver and placed it in her bow. "Show yourselves or I kill you on the spot." She threatened turning towards the presence.

There stood three wolf youkai's grinning at her.

"Hi there, my name is Kouga. This here is Hakkaku and Ginta, my loyal followers. Like dog shit, we too are humble pirates, at your service." Kouga said.

((A/N Still not in the mood to end it. You know how lucky you guys are?))

"Hello, and what exactly do you want with me?" Kagome asked not lowering her bow and arrow.

"Well we spotted you earlier with the mutt and decided to see who you were. It's been awhile since we've seen him with any sort of woman. And a priestess no less." Kouga replied.

"I see. So he was with someone else before?"

"Yeah, some bitch named Kikyo. She was a miko much like you. You two look oddly familiar you know that? Those clothing.. I know Kikyo wore something also similar to that." Kouga noted.

'So, these clothes use to belong to her then? An even better reason to leave him! He see's me as the woman he used to be with! How revolting!' Kagome thought. "So once again, why are you interested in me?"

"Well, I'm looking for a mate and thought that maybe we could—"

"No."

"But I didn't even finish—"

"No. Now I will give you to the count of three to get out of sight, or else I'll fry your tails off." Kagome threatened pulling her arrow further. "One…"

"You've got to be kidding. You wouldn't—"

"Two…"

"Uh, boss? I think she serious.." Ginta persisted.

"Three..!" She shouted about to let her arrow fly when the wolves had disappeared. "Cowards." She spat walking back towards the village.

.:.:.:. With Inuyasha and others .:.:.:.

"Damn it. Where is she? Where's Kagome! I can't even get a whiff of her scent!"

"She did say that no matter how hard you tried, you wouldn't find her." Miroku spoke. "I think she was serious."

"But she wouldn't leave me!" Inuyasha growled.

"You angered her, Inuyasha. Besides allow me to remind you that you only think of her as a prisoner. No more no less. This is a chance for her to leave and never return. Hadn't you ever thought of that?" Miroku said with anger.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha cried.

"Miroku has a point." Sango noted.

"Be quiet!"

"You know, I can see why she'd want to leave." Shippou added.

"Shut your damn traps!" Inuyasha shouted pretty close to tearing his hair out he was so angry and worried. That's when he caught the scent of _him_. That damn flea bag.

Perfect thing to take out his anger on.

"Yo dog shit, guess who I saw!" Kouga sneered. Inuyasha had already launched an attack on the wolf youkai who had smartly dodged, "Ah, what got your panties in a twist? Would it possibly be girl troubles?" He chuckled dodging another attack.

"Cause I met the most wonderful woman ever. And she had agreed to become my mate and join my crew!"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha growled dangerously, slashing over and over again at the wolf.

"Now if only I could remember her name.. oh yeah.. Kagome." Kouga grinned at the gaping Inu hanyou that stood frozen in front of him .

"Sh-she wouldn't agree to that--!" He told himself.

"Oh yeah? Well my men were there and saw it for themselves. Right?" Kouga asked Ginta.

"Uh.. actually she threatened us and we left." Ginta corrected. "Muttered something about finding a horse. I don't know." Shrugged the wolf man.

"Ginta!" Kouga drawled.

"Huh? Oh sorry boss.." Ginta apologized.

"So she didn't agree, that's good." Inuyasha muttered. "But she said something about a horse?" 'Is she actually going to leave..' "Where did you last see her!"

"None of your damn business. She is my mate-to-be. You ain't allowed near her. And besides, she wants nothing to do with you. She knows that you see her as the dead bitch Kikyo."

At the mention of her name the hanyou froze up once more. 'Sh-she knows? But..' "You told her? You fucking piece of shit.." That's all he could take. All his anger, it had come down to this. Demonic auras swirled around the angry hanyou causing the red cloth on his forehead to blow in the wind around him. This deadly aura swirled so much around him that he began to pulse.

**Thump-Thump  
Thump-Thump**

"Ah, Inu… Yasha?" Miroku asked cautiously.

**Thump-Thump  
Thump-Thump  
**  
His claws began to lengthen.

**Thump-Thump  
Thump-Thump**

His fangs grew longer and sharper. His hair blowing around him.

**Thump-Thump  
Thump-Thump**

Purple jagged marks appeared on his cheeks as a deadly deep growl escaped his lips.

…**..Thump…..Thump….  
**  
And his eyes glowed as hot as burning red fire and cold blue ice.

Everyone in that part of town had every right to be afraid. Afraid of this demon. Because he was searching for someone precious. Not just some prisoner. But _his_ mate-to-be.

Priestess Kagome.

"…Kagome…" He whimpered.

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

* * *

A/N Now I must unfortunately end it. It's getting much too long… but I want to continue writing! Gah! Oh well. I gave you an extra long chapter! So don't hate me! Well that's stupid, 'cause I know you will! Lol . Well anyways I have a pic of pirate Kouga almost done. E-mail me if ya want to see him in pirate mode. He pretty good looking… for a pirate. R&R

Inu: So, we could have avoided all of this and yet we didn't?

Kag: All because of your ramen weirdness..

San: Yup, it's your fault Inuyasha.

Mir: I second that.

Shi: You second everything Miroku.

Mir: well what can I say? I am a man of very few words.

San: He prefers all out action.

Mir: That's right!

Me: You're all weird, R&R.


	9. Together Once More

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha

**'Demon Inuyasha'**  
'Hanyou Inuyasha'

* * *

**Stowaway  
**

_"…Kagome…" He whimpered._

**Chapter 9. Together once more**

The wolf demons stared at the menacing pirate before them, sensing danger like none other. He was pissed. Very pissed. He had heard rumors of such happening once to Inuyasha, but never believed them. Now, he regretted even bringing her name up at a time like this. The fur on his arms and on the back of his neck was standing. The demonic aura was so thick and all coming from one hanyou no less. Kouga swallowed down the lump in his throat nervously, "Boys, let's retreat now. I've got a bad feeling about this mutt."

Hakkaku and Ginta had immediately retreated like they were asked to, followed by Kouga. Though Inuyasha still stood there, his blood red and ice-cold blue eyes glaring at all the people looking at him. He had only one objective, and that was to find Kagome. No matter what. He wasn't about to let her get away from him. No way in hell. "Kagome.." He growled. Then he had leapt off down the dirt road.

'I have to find her..' He thought. "Kagome." He repeated, sniffing around in the air to try and catch at least a little whiff. But it was all in vain. "Damn.. Damn.." He let out a very youkai like howl. He was going to find her. He was damn it! Even if he had to search every house.

.:.:.:. With Kagome .:.:.:.

Kagome had found the perfect cloak to hide her scent. Unfortunately, it was white. "I guess I can't have everything go as planned, right?" She told herself as she walked up a hill in the forest. "I couldn't even afford to get myself a horse! That was one stubborn man, I wasn't even able to steal one. Well, I never liked the idea of stealing anyways." She shrugged, continuing her hike up the hill. "All I need to survive are my arrows and my bow. Food and water plus this cloak."

Once she had reached the top, she expected to be graced with a beautiful view of the peaceful village in the middle of the festival. _But instead, she was cursed to look at a horrible town in the midst of burning! She could see far off that a bunch of soldiers had begun to go into the village to retrieve all that were still alive. "No!"_

In a blink of an eye, it was gone. The village was as it were. No fire, no soldiers but she could see some smoke starting to form. "What was that..? Was it a vision of some sort?" She clutched onto the jewel around her neck. "If that's so.. Then I have to go help before it happens. Something isn't right." She said and had already begun her descent down the hill. "Please, I hope it doesn't happen."

She stumbled a few times tumbling the rest of the way down the hill. Her white cloak had already begun to get tattered and stained by the grass. "Oh well, it shouldn't matter." She said and continued her way towards the village.

.:.:.:. With Inuyasha .:.:.:.

"Tell me where she is." He growled warningly at the village people surrounding him. He was in the center of a crowd of men holding spears, katana's and torches. They didn't seem like a very nice bunch of people.

"Prince Houjo and his men will be here shortly, we must hold him off to insure the safety of our families!" One of the men shouted.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and snarled, "I'll kill every last one of you if you don't tell me where she is!"

"Where who is!" Another man shouted.

"Kagome! Where is…..Kagome!" He howled, his eyes glowing even brighter. However, no one had replied, causing his blood to boil. These useless humans were in his way.. "…Die.." He mumbled under his breath, a slow malicious grin forming on his face. His claws had extended and he had leapt up into the air chuckling.

When his form had come back down, the humans weren't even expecting it. He had slain so many of them in such a little amount of time. His speed was like none other as he ran from ningen to ningen, slaying them one at a time with his claws. A group of them had run off leaving their friends behind to go and find their families. Blood soaked the dirt streets and they were equally littered with dead bodies. Sango and Miroku had visually paled at the sight. Kirara had transformed into her larger neko form allowing both the monk and slayer to ride on her back to find the Captain.

Miroku had already ordered all the crew members to go back to the ship because of obvious reasons. The Captain had transformed, and the military would be here any moment now. The last thing they needed was to be caught by the likes of them. "Miroku, why is Inuyasha acting like this?" Sango asked as they flew on her neko's back.

Miroku huffed, "This rarely happens. Inuyasha is usually able to control his emotions." He said mostly to himself. "See, Inuyasha is a half demon. His demonic blood only grows stronger when he is in danger of dying. If his will to live is strong enough, then the demon inside of him will surface and protect him. At least, that's the only time I thought he would transform." He frowned and continued, "I suppose that he's taken a liking to Kagome and as such, so has his inner demon. Without her around, the demon within him seemed to have been alarmed and is now searching for her. He won't stop searching or killing humans. He won't even bother to find food or water until he absolutely needs to. Because at this very moment, his will is to find Kagome." He said gravely.

Sango sighed, "I see, so we have a very big problem. Is there any chance of him calming down, at all?"

"Definitely not."

"Then we'll have to try ourselves. Or maybe, we can try to find Kagome." Sango said.

"That sounds acceptable."

"Good."

.:.:.:. With Inuyasha .:.:.:.

He had set yet another home afire, no one would live if they wouldn't tell him where she was. They all deserved to die. Pathetic humans. '_Kill…. Kill… Find.. Mate.._' "Kagome." He snarled finally taking notice of his surroundings. The soldiers had finally come, eh? "_Kill.._"

"Youkai, by orders of Prince Houjo, you here shall die by our hands." The leader of the soldiers spoke. They had their spears raised and their swords poised at their sides, ready for battle.

Inuyasha just grinned wickedly, cracking his knuckles. "Kill… humans.." His ears had twitched back hearing the noises of men surrounding him. The fools, did they really think they could kill him? The Great Taiyoukai's son? Well they had arrows, spears and swords. The arrows were shot at him and pierced through his skin quite easily, but he didn't feel it. He wasn't aware of any pain. Even if his back was covered in arrows, he didn't care. He in fact, just leapt away from anymore on coming arrows and charged at the main crowd of soldiers, clawing them down, one at the time. Slaughtering them brutally and in the most violent ways possible, to cause them pain. "Die! Filthy vermin's!" He snarled slashing again.

They were all killed in the end. Not one survivor, even when a bunch of the men tried to run away, he had pursued them and had killed them laughing manically. They had begged for mercy and he had killed them anyways. More bodies littered the streets. The place smelled heavily of death and blood.

He had pulled out all of the useless arrows from his back and threw them to the ground, snapping them in half. His back bled heavily, and he had various gashes running along his arms and his sides. He snorted at the little cuts and continued to search for his woman.

After searching yet another home, he had concluded that she wasn't there. She wasn't in the village at all. Otherwise he would have caught her scent by now. Right? Of course he would have! His sense of smell is the strongest around, not even that damn wolf had good sense like himself. He had stepped out of the home and watched as it caught on fire by the flames from the previous homes. His ears had twitched back, hearing foot steps and an arrow being drawn back. He had leapt out of the way just in time to have the arrow wiz right passed him and into the burning building.

The man had dropped the bow and pulled out a long sword from his sheath. "Demon, you have burned this village and slaughtered my people. You will die." Prince Houjo said, positioning his sword at him.

Inuyasha chuckled raising his bloodied clawed hands, "I would have spared them, if they would have led me to Kagome. Your village was pathetic anyways."

"How dare you say such things! You ruined the night of festivities and killed all of my soldiers! You dirty demon." Houjo spat, "Prepare yourself, I am a fine swordsman, and I will kill you." He shouted charging head on at Inuyasha with his sword raised.

When the weapon had come down at him, Inuyasha had just stuck his hand out and gripped the sword, stopping it from moving. He began to pulse, his eyes flashing a brighter red once again. "Human.. I would never die at the hands of a human.. never." He howled loudly and pushed the Prince back, ignoring the pain in his bleeding hand.

The prince had blinked, staring down at his sword covered in the youkai's blood and back at Inuyasha. 'He pushed me back..'

Inuyasha's nose twitched at the smell of approaching demons. Weak demons, and a lot of them. He had turned around and spotted the horde, they were all flying above the forest areas and some had dipped down. He had noticed in an instant a purifying aura. _Her_ purifying aura. The youkai that had dipped down into the forest had instantly been destroyed by a blast of energy, obviously an arrow. '_Kagome_!'

Just then, a sword had pierced through his stomach and was pulled out. The fool, he had dared to hit him from behind? Inuyasha whirled around, not wanting to waste anymore time. "Damn human!" He growled.

Houjo gasped, swallowing hard. "U-uh.."

Inuyasha just snorted, "I haven't got time to waste my energy on you." That's when he had ditched the poor prince and gone towards the forest. "Kagome." He muttered almost urgently.

.:.:.:.With Kagome .:.:.:.

They had come out of nowhere she had realized. Her cloak might be able to hide her scent and her own aura, but it cannot hide the powerful aura the sacred jewel when she is partially weak. That, was out of the question. These demons, had come out of nowhere because they had sensed the jewel's presence on ground. "Great, just great. Why did this have to happen now?" She groaned pulling another arrow out of her quiver. She aimed and fired, just like she did two other times.

In a short amount of time, she had no more arrows and there were still so many more youkai to go. The only thing she could do was put up a barrier, which she had done, but she didn't know how long she could take it. They wouldn't stop attacking her barrier. They just wouldn't give up.

Her barrier had given a few warning flashes. It wouldn't be long before it would come down on her, though she continued to concentrate, chanting. She could feel all her strength slipping. I guess this proved that she wasn't nearly strong enough to face the lord yet. 'Ok, so if I survive this, I'll definitely need more training. But, I can't believe this! I try to go to the village to prevent the vision thing I had from happening and now this? The smell of smoke is thick, so I must be too late. Damn these lowlife demons.. damn them to hell.' She thought. Her barrier had flickered once more before completely vanishing.

"Oh no, I have to do something." She told herself, a long and wide demon pouncing on her. She had hit it away with her bow, burning it slightly, but it wasn't enough. It had come right back at her again. "Leave me ALONE! Get away!" She shouted.

She squeaked, just barely avoiding the attacking demon. "I don't have the power to block any of them anymore.. I can't.." She placed her hands in front of herself to block another on coming attack. "Get away!" She shouted, her hands glowing a bright pink colour. The demon had been turned into ashes. "I-I d-did it.." She breathed heavily falling to her knees, her white hood falling off. Sure, she might have blasted one of the demons, but that hadn't stopped the rest from attacking her head on. Kagome's face grew pale at the sight of angry, hungry, revolting demons dipping down into the forest to devour her and her jewel. "Eeek!" She crossed her arms in front of her face, bracing herself for the blow.

'_Inuyasha!_'

"_Kagome!" _

She could hear her damn name being shouted from afar, then everything was a blur. Out of nowhere, had come her hero. She was swept up into his arms and was now being balanced on a branch with him. His aura felt much different, stronger even, like that of a full demon. When he had turned his gaze onto her, she nearly fell out of his arms. "Inu…Yasha?" 'What's wrong with his face?'

"K'gome…" He replied, nuzzling her cheek. "I found you, I found 'Gome.." He murmured happily. He had scared the wits outta her when he had gone and licked her cheek too. "I'll… protect you." He placed her down on the branch gently. "Stay."

She could only nod and watch as he leapt out of the tree to go after the demons. She had just barely registered the fact that he had crimson red blood all over his claws, his body and her lovely white cloak. 'Why is he acting like this, his eyes, they're so red! Blood thirsty almost! And he's got stripes.. Yet, he was behaving very kindly towards me. Not like a vicious demon.' She thought while blankly watching him slay the various enemies with his claws. He was snarling and howling like a wild animal, but when he was done, he had leapt back up into the tree and nuzzled her again softly. Her white cloak was covered in stains and blood from the battle and she wasn't even the one with the injuries. She was only physically weak, she didn't have any open wounds unlike her friend.

Once they had been brought back down onto the grass, Inuyasha had gripped onto her tightly before putting her down. He had gripped onto the bleeding wound in his gut, letting out a pant. He had ended up crouching down and wincing at the girls touches.

"Inuyasha! A-are you ok..?" She crouched down next to him, "What happened? How did you get injured like this?" She asked. Inuyasha had just looked up at her, his eyes softening.

"'Gome." He brought one of his clawed hands to her cheek, tenderly stroking it. "K'gome." His eye lids were getting heavy, as was his body. He had found her and wouldn't let her go. So, in the end, he had collapsed onto the tired girl and unconsciously nuzzled her.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" She asked softly, shaking him. "D-don't you d-di-die on me!"

"Kagome!"

"K'gome!"

The girl sniffled tiredly, looking up towards the sky. She had spotted the transformed neko with Sango on her back. Miroku was also there, holding onto Sango's tiny waist as they descended. Kagome smiled thankfully, glad to see her friends but then a terrible thought crossed her mind, she was going to go back to the ship. Before she could further think about the important matter, she found herself dosing off and finally, falling completely asleep. The last thing she saw before fainting was Sango and Miroku rushing her way.  
.:.:.:. Back at the ship .:.:.:.

Shippou had strolled out of the Captain's quarters, wiping his forehead. It was morning, and they were once again sailing on ocean waters. Kagome was asleep in her own room with Sango watching over her. Miroku had been waiting outside of his Captains quarters patiently to hear any news. Shippou had hopped onto Miroku's shoulder and sat down, "Inuyasha has a lot of minor injuries that will heal in a day or so. Mostly in his back and along his arms. It's the wound to his stomach that worries me. He has a bit of a fever, but not much seeing as he's awake. He wants to see Kagome but I told him she was asleep! He still wants to see her though." The kitsune sighed, "Make sure he doesn't get out of bed, ok?"

Miroku nodded, "I will. He shouldn't be up and about until his wounds are healed." He brought a finger to his chin and tapped it thoughtfully, "Though maybe.. do you think we could try to bring Kagome to him?"

"I wouldn't do it."

He shrugged and put a hand on the door knob twisting it and entering into the captain quarters. Just as he had entered, however, he was knocked over by a flying item hitting him in the head. "O-ow.." Miroku had fallen over with swirls in his eyes. 'I see he's back to normal..'

Shippou had leapt off of Miroku's shoulder and scurried to his side. "Miroku!" He squeaked. Then he noticed how Inuyasha now stood and used his sword as a crutch. "Inuyasha!" He squeaked again, "Don't move, you're injured!"

"That never stopped me before now did it?" The side of his mouth moved slightly upwards before falling again, "I need to see Kagome.."

Shippou shook his head, "You have no shirt on or even any armor! You'll scare her if you aren't completely dressed—"

**THWACK!**

"Aiie! W-why did you DO that Inuyasha!" Shippou clutched onto his head in pain.

"Keh, well why not?" He retorted. However, before he could even move any further, he was zapped by something. He stared at the open space leading to the sweet outdoors, and move towards it again, getting zapped a second time. "What the fuck is this!"

Miroku, who had completely recovered from the blow (obviously from experience), had grinned down at the Captain, placing another one of his spirit wards next to the doors. "Tada! Now Cap'n, you should try and get some rest. These sutras will keep you in and all the bad demon crew out so no one will disturb you."

Inuyasha angrily shouted, banging his fist against the barrier. "What? Damn it….CLUNK… Miroku, take these….CLUNK.. damn…CLUNK.. things…CLUNK CLUNK…Off!" He thrashed angrily again.

"Now now, stop trying to bring down the barrier and get some sleep. Shippou will be here to keep you company and to make sure you don't hurt yourself any further." Miroku explained.

"I-I w-will?" Shippou stammered.

"Of course you will. I'm counting on you Shippou!" Miroku smiled. "Now, I'll just go and check on Lady Kagome."

"No! You god damn good for nothing—Hey! Don't you dare leave me here! Get back here!"

"Miroku!"

"Miroku you fucking damn _ex-monk_!"

_"MIROKU!"_

"He's gone Inuyasha." Shippou sighed.

"Shut it!"

.:.:.:. With Kagome .:.:.:.

Sango sighed lightly, removing the warm damp cloth from Kagome's head and dipping it back into the bowl of cool water, wrenching all the additional water out. She placed the cloth back onto the girls head, watching her now sleep peacefully. Earlier, the girl was having a horrible nightmare in which she was unable to awaken. Sango had caught a few words muttered by the girl. Something about "seekers and demon". Then she had relaxed and continued to sleep.

Miroku had knocked gently onto the door before coming in. He smiled warmly at Sango and walked into the ladies quarters, sitting next to the slayer. "So, how is she?"

"She's alright now. She was having nightmares before and it seemed as if she was in a lot of pain. But she doesn't have any flesh wounds." Sango replied.

"Yes, from what we witnessed yesterday, I believe that Lady Kagome had over used her powers. She has an incredible amount of stamina and can hold up very well, but only till a certain point. Healing others can drain a great amount of one's spiritual powers and in addition, she had also defended herself against a swarm of demon's. So, it's obvious what kind of effect this is having on her."

"So she's completely drained?"

"Yes, she needs to rest for now. Until she is fully recovered, she shouldn't try to use any amount of spiritual powers."

"I see, when do you think she will wake up?"

"I'm not sure."

_"Get away.. Go now.." _

Sango and Miroku stared at the sleeping girl, her head was tossing from side to side now and the cloth had fallen off. She was sweating a lot, her eyes were clenched closed and her body shook. _"Their…coming."_ She gasped tossing her head back and forth even more.

"What do you suppose she's dreaming about?" Sango asked with worry.

"I don't really know. Maybe she's dreaming of demons."

Hiten had burst into the room suddenly, panting. "Miroku, there are dark clouds of demonic aura coming our way. The men spotted a few hundred demons in the clouds. We're not sure if that's all though."

"What? We're being followed be demons?" Miroku grunted standing up, "Show me this cloud. We'll have to deal with this quickly, the Captain and miko have yet to recover and I don't think the Captain will be happy if we get another hole in his ship because of a damn bunch of low class demons."

"Right." Hiten nodded leading him out of the quarters towards the main deck.

Sango took this opportunity to change into her demon slayer clothing. Once all her armor was in place and she had her weapon, she had ordered Kirara to stay in the room to watch over Kagome and make sure nothing happened to her. The fire neko had complied to the order and transformed into her larger form.

The demon slayer had run out of the room, she had her Hiraikotsu poised at her side ready for anything. Just like she had expected, once she arrived on deck, she noticed that practically the whole crew was there, fighting off the minor demons. The only thing that she found strange was the fact that the captain wasn't fighting among his men. 'Right, he's injured. He won't be to participate in these joyful morning activities.' She thought sarcastically. A youkai had caught her in its line of sight, diving down to claim her head.

Sango snorted at the centipede and threw her weapon. "Hiraikotsu!"

.:.:.:. With Inuyasha .:.:.:.

"Damnit! What's going on out there!" He paced slowly back and forth, wincing every so often at the pain.

"Inuyasha, calm down! Your second in command is probably handling it! There's nothing to worry about." Shippou chirped, munching on Inuyasha's food. "Or is it that you're afraid something will happen to Kagome?"

Inuyasha stiffened at the name, growling. "If anything happens to her I swear I'll dissect every single demon…"

"So it is Kagome. Well she's being guarded by Sango and Kirara. She'll be fine!" Shippou reassured him.

Surely enough, they heard her scream. His ear's had perked at the sound, the fur on the back of his neck standing. A few moments later, there was another scream a bit more muffled though. His blood was boiling. "Shippou, help me get this goddamn barrier down." He growled. He was limping back to his bed slowly and once arriving, he re-tied his red cloth around his head and placed the Tetsusaiga back against his left hip. He could feel the sword vibrating and.. growling?

"I'm not letting anything happen to her. Never." He clenched his fists tightly, trying to ignore his bodies protests to lie back down. "This thing can't hold me back from her."

Shippou's eyes widened. "Inuyasha! Don't do it! If you go out there you might get killed!"

"Keh, as if! I would never get myself killed. As long as I have someone.. someone I need to protect, I will always fight." He gripped the handle of his sword and unsheathed it. Shippou had gawked at the size of the fang once more. 'I get it now. This sword responds to my feelings. It also responds when I have to protect someone. Right? That's why I wasn't able to use it before…' He thought, lifting his sword, he began to slash at the barrier over and over again, determined to bring it down.

.:.:.:. With Kagome .:.:.:.

Kirara had been sitting next to the unconscious miko, watching over her for some time now. She could hear the battle going on just outside the door and readied herself for an attack. Just as she stood, however, Kagome had shouted some words and screamed, causing the neko to look over her shoulder to see what was the matter. The priestess had shot up form her bed shaking furiously with fear.

"Th-th-they-they're h-here! I h-have to st-stop it!" Kagome stammered, stumbling out of her bed. She was still in her clothing which was a good sign, though her white cloak was nowhere to be found. She swallowed hard and shakily walked over to the other side of the room. 'I c-can't believe, I.. I just let this happen! How could I have gotten so careless. When I'm weak, the aura of the jewel is more recognizable. I bet a lot of people wondered what this aura was..' She thought.

"K-Kirara. C'mon, we have to get out there and help. Oth-otherwise, they won't stop coming and the seeker's might return."

To Kirara, she wasn't making any sense. Seekers? What the hell were those anyways.

Kagome smiled weakly and walked out of the room with Kirara whining softly next to her, urging her to stay in bed. Kagome had shook her head though and continued to walk until she reached the main deck. Her eyes had bulged at the sight. They were everywhere, demons of all sizes coming down from the skies much like before in the forest. 'This is my fate, isn't it? To be faced with monsters such as these until the end of my days. There's no way to escape this fate, so I have no choice but to embrace it.' She thought bitterly.

Her vision was blurring slightly as she stared at the battling men and woman.

A very familiar demon had taken its chance to walk up to her, its features slowly changing into something else. Kirara was at her side growling at the creature that looked an awful lot like Manten, Hiten's younger brother. Though, she was witnessing the change and the evil laughter emitting from the form. It wasn't Manten.

"Ha ha, girl, I will cease the attacks if you hand over the jewel at once." Spoke the distorted figure.

In moments, the shape was clear, Manten was no longer there. In fact, it was a man of some sort, covered in a baboon pelt of fur. "Wh-What's it to y-you? How d-do you kn-know I have it? I could have given it o-over to the village—"

"I am not a fool Kagome Higurashi. Give me the jewel and no harm will come to the men on this ship." Spoke the figure.

'How does he know who I am?' "I have vo-vow-vowed t-to pro—tect it." She winced. "I will protect this harmful jewel with my life." She stated, raising a barrier between herself and the unknown man.

"Have it your way. They will continue to come in search of the jewel and will not stop until they have it." He spoke, laughing deeply. "You are a helpless little girl. Just like you were when your parents were alive."

Kagome growled in an inhuman way, instantly wrapping a new barrier around the jewel on her neck to contain its aura. 'If the aura disappears, then they'll start to leave, right?'

"Very clever, but that won't last long," The demon grinned beneath the pelt of fur. He had began to reach a hand out towards Kagome, her barrier cracking and flickering weakly as he began to prod through.

Kirara started to growl ferociously at the youkai, ready to bite its hand off as soon as it passed through the barrier. Kagome on the other hand was beyond nervous and weak. 'I am working on absolutely no energy. I can't even keep this barrier up for much longer.' She thought with alarm. "What's your name." She persisted, "And how do you know of my parents and I?" Maybe she could distract him?

"I am Naraku born of youkai merging together into one form. I know you, my dear because of your 'lord'. Lord Mamoru, the pathetic weak human had informed me of your existence and of your powers. He had imprisoned your family and taken your treasure, using it to fulfill his own malicious desires." He chuckled, "That is, until you came back and took the jewel away. Many demons and humans began to hear of his powerful object, and soon many wanted it. I included. That jewel was a myth before the lord had gotten a hold of it." He said, miasma slowly starting to spill out of his robes.

Kagome started to worry; the pressure of the miasma circling around her barrier was making her weaker and very nervous.

"I was later on informed that your family had that jewel for many generations, able to hide its aura because of their spiritual powers. You cannot completely hide it my dear. So here we are, I finally found you, bitch."

Kagome swallowed uneasily, there was only one option left for her unless she really wanted to die. 'I am such a weakling!' She mentally scolded before letting out a terrifyingly loud shriek.

Naraku growled, "Impudent wench, cease screaming this minute!"

Kagome continued to scream bloody murder, even if her barrier did flicker a few times. The miasma around herself was slowly being purified, so when she heard the crackle of her barrier falling, she didn't have to worry about getting poisoned. Though, she did have to worry about a frightening ugly youkai in front of her. Naraku had somehow changed his form and was now sprouting tentacles from his body.

Kirara had leapt in front of Kagome before a tentacle could reach her, and bit down hard, ripping one of them out.

There was a mild explosion that had vaguely caught Kagome's attention. It had come from one of the quarters ahead, Kagome guessed Inuyasha's, and was instantly worried for the Inu hanyou. 'Th-the hell was that?' She thought, ceasing her screaming. Naraku had caught her and Kirara off guard, snatching both of them up in his various tentacles muffling her new scream.

Kagome had one around her neck squeezing the breath out of her lungs very slowly, stopping her scream. Her eyesight was blurring even more and her head felt very light and fuzzy. 'Kagome do something!' She gasped, her eyes drooping. 'That's it, I've got no more energy. I can't.. But I..'

"KA—GOME!"

'Who's there..' She thought numbly as she slowly began to slip into darkness.

.:.:.:. With Inuyasha .:.:.:.

'Finally!' The Inu hanyou mentally cheered. With a little explosion, he had been able to cut through the weak barrier. 'Now onto more important matters.' Kagome's scream had made every bone in his body shake. She was in a lot of trouble if she was screaming like that. He had leapt out of the quarters, forgetting about his own wounds, for he was too concerned for his prisoner. 'Yeah, only decent cook and great at sewing.' He couldn't quite catch her scent because of all the demons and blood on his ship, but he did indeed catch her within his sight. His face had paled; she was being strangled by some demon with a baboon pelt on. 'He's the guy from the Island.' His eyes flashed a warning red before he dashed off towards the youkai holding Kagome and Kirara captive.

"KA—GOME!" He shouted unsheathing his powerful sword. "You bastard, get your filthy hands off of her!" He yelled, slashing at the tentacles, effectively freeing Kagome and Kirara.

"Ah, the half demon. I see you have returned to save your bitch." Naraku chuckled.

"Shove it." He snarled, instantly catching a whiff of something in the air. 'It's like our aura's are clashing.. but there's something in the center..' He thought, slashing the attackers tentacles one at a time. He breathed deeply, wanting to clutch his wounds—His wounds! Digging his claws deep into his bandage covered hand, he had pierced through, drenching his claws in blood. "Blades of _Blood_!" He roared shooting various red blades at his enemy. 'That should keep him down for a bit.'

That whiff of auras caught his attention again with the same taunting, clashing center.

The unknown youkai rose once again providing an even bigger aura from before.

'That must be it. Our demonic auras are hitting eachother.' He thought, readying himself for another attack, 'I used it before! I aim there at the center of it all, the scar.' He grinned using his Tetsusaiga to cut the scar. "WIND—" He slashed, "—SCAR!"

Naraku had not been expecting this, certainly not from a hanyou such as he. He was destroyed instantly, as soon as the heart was pierced, he began to disintegrate, leaving a wooden puppet behind.

"The hell is that thing." He muttered, using the transformed Tetsusaiga as a cane once more. 'Man, this damn wound is hurting me..' He winced turning towards where Kagome laid. He had sheathed his sword and crouched down next to her, ignoring the shouts of glee coming from his men who had obviously been victorious against the enemy.

"Kagome?"

Kirara had transformed back into her tiny form mewing at the Captain.

"You tried to stop her? Keh, figures she'd try to play hero." He gingerly took the girl within his arms and pressed her against his still bare chest, ignoring his body's cries of pain. He had stood up and slowly began to walk back to his quarters. Damn, his wounds were stinging even more now, and he felt slightly nauseous.

"Captain Inuyasha!"

'Keh, Miroku, what does he want?'

"You shouldn't be moving—What happened to Kagome!" Miroku asked.

"If you hadn't been paying attention, she was fighting against some weird youkai. The remains are back there," He made a motion towards the bits of fur pelt and the puppet. "There some kind of doll—"

"A demon puppet." Miroku spoke. "This is not good."

"Keh, I don't know what the hell you're rambling about, but I'm going back to my quarters with her. She'll have a lot of explaining to do when she wakes up."

"I agree. It seems Lady Kagome has many more enemies on her list. Seekers, tiny demons and now this?" He sighed. "I wonder if they are all after her spiritual energy or something else."

Inuyasha shrugged, "You keep pondering Monk. Now leave me and my mat—prisoner alone. Go tend to the wounded with Shippou and make sure that that Sango woman is alright."

Miroku had perked up at the name being said. "Done!" And he had disappeared shortly after that.

Inuyasha sighed walking back into his quarters. It was still fairly in tacked. The doors were a bit loose, but besides that, it was fine. He had slammed the wooden doors closed leaving the poor tiny Kirara outside with the rest of the crew. Grunting, he placed the unconscious girl down on his large bed. She was on one side, so he had boldly decided to lay on the other. 'I'll just stay up until she wakes.' He mentally told himself as he snuggled into his side of the bed.

Inuyasha had turned his head so he could see the sleeping girls face a little better. 'No flesh wounds, just weak and exhausted.'

**'She's very strong.'**

'If she's strong, then how come I keep saving her ass?'

**'Because our mate has yet to discover her powers.'**

'Ha as if. Wait, mate? Haven't I said already that she ain't our mate?'

**'Yes. But I still think she should be.'**

'Well fuck you. She ain't my mate and never will be.'

**'Fool. You keep thinking that. But I do know your true desires, and so does the human. We like her much better than Kikyo.'**

'I noticed, only I liked her. You guys wouldn't trust her.'

**'Well I'm glad I never trusted her. She was one crazy bitch.'**

'Yeah, for once I agree…. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps..'

**'Like an angel.'**

He had noticed that Kagome had begun to stir. Her eyes opening slowly to evaluate her surroundings. She still had the mild barrier around the jewel so none could sense too much of its aura. She had sighed thanking the gods and turning onto her side to cuddle deeper in the bed. "Mmmmm" She sighed once more, closing her eyes and nuzzling into the soft pillow. Were heated pillows invented yet? Because hers certainly seemed to be warm.. and soft..

Wait.

Could pillows move?

Could pillows BREATHE?

No, and they certainly did not have heart beats either!

Her eyes snapped open, 'I'm sleeping against someone.' She mentally panicked slowly raising her head up to meet pools of molten gold. "Inu..yasha?" She squeaked out hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Why am I.. Um in the same bed as you?" She asked a little shyly.

"Well, simple. We, just a few moments ago, had wild sex and you passed out 'cause I was too much for ya." He explained casually.

Kagome had growled, "You _wish_ you liar!" She had taken her other pillow and shoved it in Inuyasha's face satisfyingly.

"Hey!" His muffled voice shouted through the pillow, "I was kidding." He laughed removing the pillow. The hanyou had suddenly yelped, having been poke in his injured stomach causing him to back down against the bed and irritate his back wounds, "Watch it wench!"

"S-sorry." She apologize sitting up tiredly, "What happened, why are you so injured?"

"Keh, it's not really important."

"Yes it is! I-I kn-know it is!" She leaned back against the wooden wall behind the bed. "The last time I saw you, you were different. Your face changed and you looked.. deadly. And you had these severe injuries. What happened?"

"I was…I had.. It's a long story."

Kagome shrugged, "I know, it must be. But I don't think we'll be going anywhere any time soon, do you think we will be?" she yawned.

"Keh, I am not moving and you're staying here until I know you can defend yourself again." He growled.

"Right.. About that, what happened after I passed out?"

"One question at the time. We'll get there after I answer your first question about my demon blood."

"Demon blood?"

"Yeah, I'm a half demon. My old man was the ruler of the western territories of Japan. I didn't want to stay in some old shitty castle my whole life so I decided to be a pirate. Anyways, my old man's blood is really strong. Since I'm half human, that weak blood is only able to stay balanced with my demonic blood for so long. That is, until I snap. If my inner demon finds that something unacceptable was done, he will surface. If my life is in danger, he will surface. And uh.. if my.. uhh.. mate were to go missing, he instantly get pissed and will surface to find her."

"Ah.." Kagome blushed.

"Well anyways, until now it had only come out once when my life was in danger. It had come out once again after you had disappeared and I couldn't catch your scent. I transformed and went a little over board. I don't exactly remember what I did. All I know is that when I woke up, my claws were covered in human blood."

"That doesn't explain the wound in your stomach. It's as if something went through you.."

"Yeah, like I said, I don't remember much. I think it had to do with that damn prissy Prince. I think, judging by the shape, I got a sword through my gut. Not bad compared to another injury I had gotten a while back."

Kagome gasped, "Did you.. Kill him?"

"Who? The Prince? No, I think I left by then. I know I had caught your scent and I guess I saved you. I don't really remember the enemy then either." He said. "Anyways, I also just saved your ass again from that thing.. So you owe me an explanation for that!"

"Well I.."

"And why the hell were you trying to run away!"

"Be quiet! I was trying to save you and the others by doing that. If I were to leave, you wouldn't have all these troubles anymore! Don't you get it? They're after me!"

"So? I don't care! As long as you are my prisoner, you are staying with me! You are not going to try that stunt again girl."

"Or what?"

"Or.. or I'll.. do something!"

"Wow, very good threat Inuyasha." She muttered sarcastically yawning once more.

"Shut up! I will come up with something, you just wait! For now, you will stay on this ship and in my line of sight. I'll stay by your side 24/7 if I have to; to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

Kagome groaned, "You rather have me stay here, and put your ship and your whole crew in danger?"

"…Well.."

"Why? Because I remind you of your precious Kikyo?" She seethed.

Now, he really didn't expect to hear that one. How did the conversation travel towards this direction anyways? "Yes! I mean, No! That's not it! I just, she has nothing to do with it!"

"Oh yeah? Someone told me I looked an awful lot like her. How do I know you're not just using me? I cook, clean, sew, purify and have the looks of some dead lover of yours. Isn't that why you have me here? Because I'm very valuable and because you want to see her through me?"

"No! Listen girl, I don't know what the skinny wolf told you, but I do not keep you around for that! I just.. I don't know.. I find myself always trying to find your scent, see your smile. Do you even know what your scent does to me?" He asked softly. "Believe me, this has nothing to do with her. She's a thing of the past. I keep you here, because I don't think I'd last a full day without knowing your safe."

"Since when.. Did you start caring for me like that?" She asked gently, "I never get to see you smile or not yell at anyone anymore. If you hadn't told me, I probably wouldn't have noticed. I guess you can be a very kind person when you like to be." She smiled brightly.

"Keh." He blushed looking away. "Whatever."

"Don't be that way. I want to see you like this more often." She continued, moving herself so that she was completely on the bed again. She had hesitated for a moment but then threw her arms around the hanyous torso and hugged him, minding his wounds of course. She had nuzzled the base of his neck, cuddling into him.

Inuyasha had frozen up a bit before relaxing and returning the embrace. He had dug his nose into her hair and breathed in her scent as she nuzzled his neck. This caused him to have chills of pleasure run up and down his spine. Letting out a content growl that sounded almost like a purr, he had continued to breathe in her scent. One of his clawed hands had snatched the ribbon in her hair and yanked it out so he could run his claws through her soft locks.

"Mmmm, Inuyasha?"

"What _koi_?" He replied in a soft barely noticeable purr.

Kagome had barely heard the last part but continued, "I like this. We should definitely do this more often."

"How about when no one's around or something, and when we're not mad at each other." He purred in his reply.

"I like that idea. No telling anyone."

"Mmmmhmm."

She had closed her eyes briefly, indulging the warmth provided until a thought crossed her mind. "Inuyasha?"

He purred in response continuing to run his claws delicately through her hair.

"You know Manten? I think.. I think he's dead."

Inuyasha a ceased his purring, "How are you sure. It's pretty hard to kill a thunder brother. He wouldn't have died in that attack."

"No, remember that Island? And the weird feeling we got before? I think.. I think Manten was killed on the Island."

"That's impossible Kagome, he was on the ship."

"No, that wasn't Manten. The thing that attacked me, Naraku, he's a shape shifter. I believe he killed Manten and took his form to come on this ship undetected."

"The thing in the baboon pelt?"

"Yes, Naraku."

"Naraku? I knew something about that island stunk. After I killed it, Miroku said that it was a puppet. I think we're dealing with something very serious here.."

"Yes."

"Well, Hiten is going to find out shortly. Once he knows his brother is dead, all hell will break loose. He adored his brother."

"Great.."

"Don't worry I'll protect you. I'm the captain and—"

"And you are very injured."

"You ain't any better."

"We're both out for the count."

"No, I'll be mostly healed up in a few more hours. You, on the other hand won't be feeling better until you sleep."

"Right, g'night Inuyasha."

"'Night wench." He replied lowly and started brushing her hair again, letting the dark locks flow through his fingers slowly. He began to purr once more, effectively lulling the girl into a deep sleep.

'Now, we have a serious problem. Hiten won't be happy.'

**'No shit.'**

**

* * *

A/N Well, first off, my apologies for not updating. I've redone this chappy about three times, so yeah. Oh and ya know what? Grade eleven is such a pain in the butt! Well, PAL is anyways. So hard… assignments… BLAH. I'm glad I still have a few hours to spend writing and reading. Yes, I've been getting 'hooked' onto new stories. I don't just write crappy stories I read others too. Lol. Fun fun. Anywho, hope ya enjoyed. I find this chapter alright. Maybe if I have time I'll be able to go through all the previous chapters and correct typos. Meh. R&R**

**Me: So, who here liked the view of Inuyasha's chest, even though it was practically covered in bandages?**

**Kag: Oh! Oh! Pick me! Pick Me! –waves arms in air franticly-**

**Me: Haha, yep. I knew that one was coming.**

**Jak: Ooohh Yummmmm he looked very nice…**

**Me: Oh! Jakotsu! I didn't expect you here. So, are you up to another one of those 'Project Kidnap Hanyou' things again?**

**Jak: Yes I am. Ever since I heard he was shirtless, I could hardly resist.**

**Me: o.o I wonder where he is.**

**……..**

**Inu: Sesshoumaru, you've gotta help me! He's at it again!**

**Sess: Then here is the plan. You will talk to a man named Jacque, he is the leader of the resistance against Jakotsu. Then you will follow him till he leads you to another person who is the head of a temple up in the mountains. From there you can disguise yourself as a Houshi and hide until the threat is over. OR you could always tell him your straight and you love Kagome.**

**Inu: o.o I think I'll just go tell him I love Kagome…. O.o**

**Me: I like the idea of training to become a houshi, but anyways, R&R!**

**Sess: As do I. **

**O.o**


	10. Bickering Fools

**Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Thank you to all the reviewers and your wonderful support! You guys rule! I love to read the reviews and know that someone out there actually likes my story. Thanks again!

* * *

**

Stowaway

Chapter 10. Bickering Fools

-

-

-

-

The familiar creak and groan of the ship had been able to arouse her from her slumber. She could feel that something wasn't right, the hairs on her neck were stiff and she didn't like the odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. Kagome opened her eyes to survey her surroundings. 'This is… Inuyasha's room. Where is he?' She thought, groping around the empty bed for his body. 'He was just here, wasn't he?' She huffed, sitting up. She felt much better and more refreshed than before. She had snatched the ribbon on the night table next to her and tied her hair back loosely, to keep it out of the way.

"I need to find Inuyasha. I've got a really bad feeling.." She gasped when she heard the familiar snarl of the Captain. He was beyond the doors, on the main deck.

Standing to her feet, she wobbled a bit before actually regaining her footing. She walked cautiously to the doors, her hand subconsciously gripping the jewel around her neck, 'No, I need to stop that.' She told herself, hiding it back within her armor. She placed a hand on the door handle and twisted it, opening the door. It was dark out, and clouds were coming in. She could see up ahead that Captain Inuyasha was taking care of some business with Hiten. The thunder brother looked murderous, his eyes glowing red with anger and electric bolts were circling his figure.

"He must be drawing the storm in. This isn't good." Kagome muttered stepping out of the safety of the quarters and making a dash for another room to gather a weapon, 'That's not the only thing he's drawing in either. I'm sure others can feel it. Powerful demonic auras clashing and the Shikon's glow, there has to be another seeker coming.' She thought, entering a room filled with weapons. She smiled, taking a bow and a quiver filled with arrows. She slung the quiver on her shoulder and tucked her bow onto her shoulder as well. She was about to leave when a Katana caught her eyes. 'Maybe I'll take one of these too.' She thought, taking the katana and slipping it into her belt.

Running out of the room she had gone back to the main deck. The rain had started and she was sliding around like crazy until she reached the deck. Hiten had gotten a few hits on the Captain, but the thunder brother looked far worse. "Stop! You're attracting more demons! Can't you feel it?! This is no place to be fighting!"

"Shut up, you bitch! I refuse to listen to a stupid little girl!" Hiten sneered.

"Why you.."

"Kagome! Stay out of this wench! I can take care of it!" Inuyasha shouted back.

A hard thrust against the ship proved that he could hardly handle this, since it was far too late. 'Great, it's already here. Let's go, round two.. Seeker versus Miko.' She thought.

"Miss Kagome!" Miroku shouted, "You shouldn't be out here, it's too dangerous!"

"Too late monk, we've got major company again. The seeker is back. Miroku, have the crew draw up the sails before they rip again." She ordered, drawing and arrow out of her quiver. She had taken her bow off her shoulder too and readied it. She could hardly see through the pouring rain, but then again, she didn't need to. Seekers gave off immense demonic auras anyways.

Inuyasha scowled, 'Shit, did she say seeker? I better end this now.' "Hiten if you don't back down and save your energy for the real menace who murdered your brother, then you'll end up dead just like him." He said, never loosing his footing on the slick deck.

Meanwhile, Miroku had ordered for all men to be prepared for yet another attack while others occupied themselves with lifting the sails. Sango was also there, her weapon ready. She was standing next to a transformed Kirara, looking around for the enemy.

The seeker had immerged from the waters and appeared at the front of the ship, just like the last attack. The ugly scaly being roared, its scaly-clawed hand reaching into the ship to grab one person.

Kagome.

Kagome growled, drawing her arrow further, the bolt was let loose and had pierced and incinerated the whole arm of the seeker in one shot. 'What? How could only one bolt destroy the Seeker's arm?'

Inuyasha grunted, 'Hiten made the right choice then, eh?' He thought. The thunder brother had turned his attention to the Seeker and started to attack with the rest of the crew. He had barely missed seeing Kagome purify the demons arm. 'The wench must be getting strong—' His eyes widened. There was something above his wench, a scaly hand reaching down out of nowhere! 'Shit! No wonder she took him out easily! It was a distraction!' He howled very loudly, drawing his sword out and racing towards her. 'Nobody is going to touch her!' "Kagome! Get down!"

Kagome blinked, 'What is he doing charging at me?' She thought, her eyes widening with fear. Then she noticed he was looking above her, so she had decided to look up and found a hand descending towards her. She screamed and crouched down on the wooden deck, 'Stay away!' She thought, a pink barrier forming around her body.

'I'll have to use the Windscar, like last time.' He thought, leaping into the air, 'Or, I can chop the stupid thing off!' He also thought, swinging his sword horizontally.

Green oozy blood splattered onto Kagome and Inuyasha, and a terribly loud shriek made them yelp and cover their ears. Whatever had been above her was gone, the hand was also gone, floating out somewhere in the sea. Kagome let out the breath she was holding and groaned at the awful smell of the blood on her. "This is disgusting!" She said.

"Fine! Don't thank me for savin' your life!" Inuyasha argued.

"I was going to thank you, but your arrogant loud mouth just made me reconsider! You big jerk! You have absolutely no patience!" She shouted.

"I do have patience! Just not with women and especially you!" He snarled.

"Go and stick you nose up some other girls ass, 'cause this girl is tired of you taking control of her life!" She shot back hotly.

"Bitch! You are my prisoner! It is my right to take control of your life and do whatever I see fit with it!"

"You filthy mongrel! I'll have you know that I—"

"Lady Kagome, Captain Inuyasha? Now is not the time to be fighting. We need to drive this thing away!" Was Miroku's wise words.

"Keh! I know that!" Inuyasha snorted, "Miroku I want you to take Kagome down to the prison cells and lock her up. I'll finish off the beastie."

"Why you arrogant, self-centered, egotistical, son of a—"

"Now!" Inuyasha shouted, leaping back towards the front of his ship to finish off the other seeker.

Miroku sighed, "Well Kagome, I'm sorry, but I have to follow orders—"

"Fine." Kagome said coolly, knowing the way already towards the cells. The green ooze started to melt and disintegrate from her clothes, her powers proving to be increasing as her anger grew.

.:.:.:. With Inuyasha .:.:.:.

**'That was a little harsh. You treated our bitch like shit!'**

'I am in no mood to be talking with you. I'm a little bit busy right now!' Inuyasha shot back at his demon, gripping his sword. "All at once men!" Everyone had attacked, and brought down the weak Seeker in the one blow. This one was very easy to take down compared to the other one. Unfortunately, he did not use his Windscar, because he couldn't remember how to use it.

Once the battle was over and the skies were starting to clear, he had some of his crew mop off the water on the decks to make it less slippery, then most of them had gone to bed. He was heading towards the prison cells, intent on scolding Kagome until Miroku and Sango stopped him short.

"I wouldn't go down there if I were you. A lot of miko energy is sparking around her. She is very angry Inuyasha." Miroku warned.

"Keh, I can handle her."

Sango grabbed his arm, "Don't go down there. You obviously don't know women, Inuyasha. Unless you want to get fried and turned to ashes, I suggest you listen to the monk." Kirara had mewed in agreement from her shoulder.

'I guess I really pissed her off.'

.:.:.:. With Kagome .:.:.:.

She was sitting in her corner of one of the abandoned cells, sparks of pink energy flying around the room. She had one knee propped up with her right hand dangling over it, while the other leg was sprawled out and her other hand on the wooden floor. Sango had come down after a while, and found that she hadn't quite cooled off yet, so it wasn't safe for Kirara to come down too. She had stood in front of the cell and smiled.

"Hi Kagome-chan. I see you're still angry.."

Kagome snorted, "I'm just about ready to jump off this stupid ship! I am tired of him pushing me around! I could get out of this cell if I wanted to. You don't know how easy it is for me to snap the lock off the stupid metal door."

"Then what would you do?"

"I'm not sure, that's why I didn't do it. There's no use, I'd still be stuck on this god-forsaken ship! Filled with damn perverted, demonic pirates!" Kagome growled.

"I could lend you Kirara if you like. You could go for a ride to cool off."

"Hmm.. You know what, I feel like making him worry. Do you think Kirara can take me far?"

"Yes, and she'll know how to come back." Sango replied. "But this is only to cool off, I don't need you purifying my friend." She said with a grin.

Kagome smirked, "I'll control myself." She promised, lifting herself from the floor. She had walked towards the door and placed her hand in between the bars to grab the lock. With a sparking tug, it was broken, and the door swung open. "Lead the way."

.:.:.:. With Inuyasha .:.:.:.

He was pacing around his quarters, unable to sleep. 'Stupid girl, tomorrow is the new moon again. Maybe she'll feel better if she sees 'Yasha'.' He thought. Miroku had told him to stay away, so he had. He didn't want to die at the hands of a pissed miko. 'Women..'

Miroku had opened the door to Inuyasha quarters and nervously peeked inside. "Err.. Captain?"

"What do you want now, pervert?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uhh.. I have some.. err.. news.."

"What of? Is the wench calmed down yet?"

"Um.. She's isn't in her cell anymore.."

"What?!"

"I found the lock broken when I went down to check on her—"

"That stupid bitch! Search the ship for her! I want her found! But don't alert the crew, this is up to you Miroku." Inuyasha ordered.

"Yes sir!" Miroku saluted and was off.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha yelled, punching the wall. 'I better go look too.'

.:.:.:. With Kagome .:.:.:.

"Fresh air!" Kagome sighed happily. "Thank you so much Kirara. This is definitely making me feel better."

Kirara roared in response, flying lower towards the ocean for Kagome to see her reflexion. She had giggled and touched the water before they were up in the air again. They were little ways away from the ship. They were ahead of it and the skies were so wonderful and clear without the angry clouds anymore, that they could see the stars perfectly. "Oh! Look at that bright star Kirara!" Kagome giggled pointing at a big one. The neko had roared once more in acknowledgment.

.:.:.:. With Inuyasha .:.:.:.

"Sir, I can't find her anywhere!" Miroku panted.

Inuyasha grunted, "I can't catch a whiff of her scent either. Damn it, Kagome!" He called.

"You don't think..?"

"Don't think what monk? Spit it out!"

"That perhaps she jumped overboard?"

"What?! No! Of course not!" He shouted, "She wouldn't do that! ..Right?"

Miroku frowned, "The life boats are still here, and I can't see any land.. It possible she did, and maybe didn't survive—"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snarled, "Be quiet!"

Kirara's roar had alerted the group, and they could see her flying towards them in a hurry. There was no Kagome on her back and she looked very frightened.

"Kirara!" Sango yelled, she had heard the roar and was out in a flash. "Where's Kagome-chan?!" Another roar made the hanyou gasp.

'Shit, she did what?!' Inuyasha scowled, "Take me to her Kirara!"

.:.:.:. Earlier .:.:.:.

Kagome squealed and giggled, one hand gripping Kirara's fur while the other was in the sky. Then she gasped, her eyes being engulfed into a horrible vision.

_"Yasha! What are you doing?!" _

"Saving you! Stay back!"

He drew his sword, but was not quick enough, because Hiten's Staff had already been plunged into 'Yasha's stomach.

"Yasha!" Kagome cried, his bloody body falling to the wooden deck.

During the time of her vision, she had lost her grip on Kirara and dropped down into the waters, head first.

.:.:.:. With Inuyasha .:.:.:.

He was on Kirara and they were circling the spot where Kagome had fallen, "Down there, I don't see her. Listen, stay here, I'm going after her!" He yelled before jumping off and taking the plunge.

He could vaguely see Kagome's figure sinking down into the depths of the sea, a pink light emitting from her body. He had swum deeper until his clawed hands were able to grasp her arm and tug her towards him. He then swam back towards the top; nearly out of breath, he kept his hold on the cold and blue girl, continuing his way up. The light from before was gone, and once they reached the top, he could see just how pale she was. 'Damn it!' "Kirara!"

The fire neko dipped down low enough of the Inu youkai to get on. The neko didn't like the water, but made an exception of the Captain. She then flew as quickly as she could back towards the ship, landing smoothly.

"Lady Kagome!"

"Kagome-chan!"

"Get out of my way!" Inuyasha shouted, dropping off the neko and taking Kagome with him. He placed her down gently and placed an ear to her chest. "No heart beat." He muttered.

Sango gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "N-no! I-I didn't—"

"It's alright my dearest Sango, everything will be fine." Miroku soothed.

Inuyasha growled and used his clawed fingers to close Kagome's nose as he breathed air into her. He puffed a few times, and nothing happened. Then he puffed again, with no results. 'Breathe!' He mentally chanted, placing his clawed hand on her chest. He began to push down hard, in time with his own racing heartbeat. "Breathe. Breathe! Breathe!" He chanted aloud. "Come on Kagome!" His eyes were flashing red, indicating that his demon was getting angry.

Sango cried silently, Miroku holding her close to him with a grave look on his face.

Inuyasha switched his position and puffed air into her mouth again, time seemed to be moving much slower, but in the end, Kagome's gurgles had made them all gasp. She coughed up the salty water and threw up neatly next to herself, gasping her air.

"Lady Kagome!"

"Ka-Kagome-chan!"

Kagome blinked hazily, 'Where.. am I? I'm back…?' She groaned trying to sit up, and was then pulled into a very warm body. She shivered, snuggling deeper into the warmth, "S-s-so c-cold.." She whimpered.

Inuyasha rocked her back and forth, holding her tightly. "Shit wench.. I can't believe.. You're alive. Don't you ever do that to me again!"

Kagome breathed heavily and when she had finally regained her usually breathing pattern, she had stared up at the one holding her. 'That's Inuyasha.. Sango and Miroku why do they look so sad?'

"Kagome-chan, I'm so happy to see you open your eyes. We were so worried! What happened out there?!"

"I.." 'I can't tell them I had a weird vision..' "..Fell."

"Don't talk, let's go take you into another room to get warmed up." Inuyasha ordered, deciding to take her to his quarters again. 'This way I can talk to her in private and keep watch.'

"N-no! D-d-don't touch me! G-get away!" Kagome shrieked in anger. "I-I h-hate you! L-let g-go!"

Inuyasha winced, even after saving her life he was still hated by her, 'This stupid wench is stubborn.' He thought, while walking into his quarters. He had placed her into a chair while he search in his closet for some dry clothes. He had pulled out a red haorie and tossed it at her while he took out another set of his own garments for himself. "You can wear that while your clothes dry."

Kagome scowled, "Th-This is only a haorie! What am I supposed to d-do with this?!"

"I don't know, be creative." He shrugged, going behind a screen to change. "I'll stay back here until you're done changing."

"Jerk." 'Then again, at least he's being a bit nice.. I guess our pact didn't last too long. Oh well. I'm still angry, and I don't want him touching me.' She thought, her teeth chattering loudly as she changed out of her wet clothes. She had transformed the red haorie into a full outfit covering about one third ways down her thighs. 'A little short, but it'll do.. I'm still really cold though.' She shivered. She had hid the jewel behind the red material on her chest. And felt safe knowing it was there. She had also draped her wet clothes on the chair and had her weapons sit against it. "You wouldn't happen to have a cloth, would you? I need to wipe the arrow heads and the katana before they start to rust."

Inuyasha snorted stepping out from the screen, "Don't worry about them, we have plenty of arrow and kata—Why do you even have a katana?"

"I just took it out. I would have used it if you didn't put me in a stupid cell!" She roared.

"Well I wouldn't have put you in a cell if you were behaving!" Inuyasha snapped back, walking towards her in an attempt to intimidate her.

"I was behaving! You were the one who was short with me and started yelling!" Kagome shouted back, walking up to him with her hands on her hips.

"I did not start yelling! You did!" He snarled looking down at her. He had finally noticed exactly what she was wearing and blushed. A lot of her legs were showing and she was also bear foot. 'She smells so good.. I just..' He bent his head down and nuzzled her neck and damp hair. 'So good.'

Kagome was already shivering and now she was trembling, 'Wh-what is he doing?' She thought. "Uh.."

"Don't move." He whined, taking in her scent, "I can't believe.. I nearly lost you.. you and your wonderful scent." He whimpered softly, bringing his arms around her body to hold her close. "You almost died!"

Kagome lowered her eyes in shame. "I was only trying to cool off I didn't mean to.. Fall."

"Kirara told me otherwise wench. You didn't just fall, she said you were suddenly unconscious and then you fell. Don't try to lie." He said softly.

She could feel something really hot land on her neck and roll down, so she thought he was crying. 'Crying..? Why? Because a prisoner nearly died? Ha!' "Fine, I had a vision then all I remember after that, is seeing you and the others. Happy?"

"Don't be so cold, I don't want to get you angry again, I'm just trying to figure out what happened to my bitch." He said before he could stop himself.

"You-your what?!"

He blushed removing his nose from her neck and hair. "Um.. n-never mind."

She sighed, "Okay, I give." She huffed, "I had of vision of Yasha dying. I saw him and Hiten. It looked like Hiten was going to hit me with a Staff thing, then Yasha came in and took the blow." She explained.

"H-how many other visions have you had?"

"Just two so far."

"Did the other one come true?"

"Y-yeah.."

"Then I'll—We'll have to be careful." He stated, and continued, "Listen, I'm going to stay with you to make sure nothing happens. I would go crazy if anything more would happen to you. Got it?"

"Funny, it didn't seem that way before." She remarked dryly.

"I'm sorry for being an ass. You were right before, I am a little short with everyone, but it was the way I grew up. And I can't seem like a pansy in front of my crew."

"Okay, I understand Inu, I'll try to be a little nicer, but it is difficult when I'm surrounded by men 24/7 and only have one other girl to talk to." She replied.

He laughed, "Alright, I'll try to be good too." He smiled pecking her on her cheek and nuzzling her. "You can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep on the sofa."

Kagome blushed, "Um.. You don't have to.."

"It's okay, you need to sleep so you don't catch a cold. I don't need that runt comin' in here to check up on you."

"I was just thinking, wouldn't it be warmer to just sleep together?"

'Like the other time?' He grinned, 'Be bathed into her scent again.' He blushed, "It would be, but you may be safer if I stay on the couch."

"Safer?"

"My demon was really afraid earlier, and I wouldn't put it passed him to come out and take over."

"I'm not afraid of it."

'Even if it would take advantage of you?'

**'I wouldn't do that to her!'**

"Well he really wants to come out and make sure you're alright." Inuyasha added.

**'Damn straight!'**

"Would it be possible for me to see him?"

"The more he comes out, the more my soul is corrupted. I've got a better way for you to see him."

"How's that?" Kagome asked.

He brought her to the bed and sat her down in the center and he sat in front of her, "My brother used to do this when I was little to keep my demon in check." He took her hands and closed his eyes. "Closed your eyes and concentrate. You'll see him."

_'I'll see him? What did he mean about his childhood? How does this work?' She thought, opening her eyes. She glanced around herself and found that she wasn't in the Captain's quarters anymore, but surrounded by darkness. Inuyasha wasn't there either, but she could feel his presence. "Hello?" She called out. _

She was immediately assaulted from the back into a bone-crushing hug. "I've missed you.." Whimpered a husky voice.

She turned around difficultly to see who it was. Her eyes widened when she saw that it was the red and blue-eyed Captain. "Inuyasha?"

He nodded, holding her very closely to himself. "You nearly died.. Mate… nearly died.."

"Mate?"

"Mate." He repeated, nuzzling her cheek softly. "How long... is mate here?"

_"I just came, to calm you down. Inuyasha said that he can't let you out, but you were really nervous."_

_"You nearly died!" He whimpered. "I.. don't want.. my mate to die."_

_"But I'm not your mate."_

_He growled, "Yes, you will be my mate." Nuzzling down her jaw to her neck and shoulder. "No other youkai can have you." he licked the juncture before sinking his fangs into her._

_She yelped in pain, but he had taken them out quickly, and licked her injury. "What did you do?!"_

_"You will be mine."_

_"Yours? I am no object you know! I am a person!" Kagome shouted._

_He licked her cheek, grinning, "I know. Time for you to go.. mate. Come back again.." He said before kissing her roughly._

Kagome's eyes snapped open, her hand unlinking with Inuyasha's to touch her lips. 'H-he kissed me! And..'

'Why did you do that?!' Inuyasha mentally scowled at his demon. The youkai just shrugged and grinned. "Damn it.. Kagome? Are you okay?"

Kagome blushed even harder, "Y-yeah.."

Inuyasha crept closer to her and pulled away the collar of the haorie, 'Shit, he marked her.' "Kagome.. you let him mark you?!"

"Mark me? He bit me! I didn't know what to do! What does it mean anyways?" Kagome asked out of curiosity.

"Itmeansyouaremyintendedmate." He said quickly in a mumble.

"What was that?" Kagome asked.

"It means," He cleared his throat, his face growing deeper in color, "That you are my intended mate."

Kagome blinked once, twice then stared, "Wh-wha?"

He cast his eyes down, "So-sorry. The mark will go away in a couple of weeks unless I re-mark you again. It doesn't mean we're mated. Not even close. And don't think I'll be all mushy and stuff around you!"

"Marked? Mate? Oh my.."

Inuyasha snorted, "I told you it will go away, I know you don't like me, nor do you intend to mate with a lowly hanyou anyways."

"I.. That's right! I don't like you! You are my sworn enemy! And as for the lowly hanyou part, who says you are? I don't believe that. Hanyou's have the biggest hearts in the world, being part human give you all the determination you need, and being part demon is the buff that backs you up. Even though you can be an ass, you can also be really nice. I wouldn't mind being mated with you, I just think that it's way too soon for my liking and we have a lot of trouble ahead of us and don't need any distractions." She explained.

'Wha? Does this mean she wants to be my mate? This wench.. is amazing.' He thought, "Get some sleep Kagome, we'll need to wake up early tomorrow. You are in charge of making breakfast."

"Aye Captain." Kagome smiled crawling to the end of the bed and slipping underneath the sheets. "G'night."

"'Night Kagome." He replied moving towards the couch. 'Time to get some shuteye.'

.:.:.:. Following Night .:.:.:.

Kagome's clothes were still damp and cold from the other night so she had not touched them, though she found that it was very cold to only have the haorie on, so Sango had lent her a longer skirt to wear, reaching down to her ankles. She had the layered look going on, the haorie skirt and the long white dress skirt underneath. 'This doesn't look half bad.' She though to herself as she wandered alone onto the dark deck.

This morning she had made everyone oatmeal with raisins for breakfast, Ramen for lunch and some stew for dinner. She hadn't gotten one complaint about her cooking skills yet. 'I still remember trying to swallow down what Miroku had made the other day. I swear, all he can do it burn food.' She thought. Dinner was unusual though. Inuyasha had eaten really quickly and then dashed off with some excuse. 'Maybe it was too spicy.' She thought.

Leaning against the mast, she looked out to sea. You could never believe that such a beautiful thing could have nearly killed you. Her white skirt and her hair danced in the wind, 'I wonder when my vision will happen. I hope it doesn't though.. I love Yasha too much to see him die.'

"You seem pretty deep in thought."

Kagome jumped, and turned to see who was there. "Yasha!" She cried launching herself into his embrace. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"Heh, same goes for you K'gome."

"I can't believe it's been a full month!"

"Well, the ship has been getting knocked around a lot, so we've been off course quite a bit." He explained. "Has the Captain been nicer to you?"

"Yeah, a little. Yesterday he really got me angry and locked me into a stupid cell!"

"I heard about that. He wasn't being very fair."

"No, but Sango had come down and let me borrow Kirara to go cool off. Then I had a horrible vision and nearly drowned." Kagome trembled, "We should go somewhere else. I'm afraid of it coming true.."

"Don't worry, I'm sure that everything will be fine." Yasha replied, "I'm glad you're alive."

Kagome untangled herself from his embrace and looked out to sea. "I'm happy too. You know what? Last night, I had the most wonderful time!"

"Doing what?" Yasha asked, holding back a grin.

"Well the Captain let me see his youkai, and we had done some strange thing and I got to see him, then I got this." She showed him the mark, "He told me that I was marked to be his intended mate."

"That sounds a bit creepy."

Kagome shrugged, "I don't know, all I know is that.. I think I've grown quite fond of the Captain. He can be a real pain sometimes, but really gentle too and caring! But I'm afraid he's going to hate me."

"Hate you? Why? What did you do?" Yasha asked in a serious tone.

"I'm the cause of a lot of problems. I tried to get rid of them by running off once we hit land, but I was just brought back here. See, I have something that everyone wants." She glanced at him sadly, "But if I show it to him, I know he'll be angry at me for hiding this from him."

Yasha frowned, "What are you hiding?"

Kagome sniffled, "I can't tell you. As much as I want to, I can't. Too many people have been hurt and killed over this. I don't want to involve you too. I don't want anyone else I care for to get involved, but Inuyasha doesn't want me to leave, so I can't save anyone. I guess it's probably my destiny to die protecting it."

Yasha was really confused now, 'What could she possibly have?'

'Going back to where it all started isn't going to help either.' She thought. She laughed bitterly. "Back.. I probably will die protecting it, since we're going straight to the place where it all began."

"Do you mean our destination?"

"Yup, I originally came from there. I was a stowaway on a little boat to get away from there because my life was in danger. The Lord of those parts wants my head on a platter either that or I serve under him." She grimaced.

'Shit, I'm going to have to make sure that she stays on the ship then. I can't have her go to this place without being well guarded.' He thought.

"I'm tired of being depressed. I want to be happy! How about we dance?" She smiled.

"Dance? Where did that come from?"

"I don't know, but I want to dance now, and since you are the only one here, then I am going to dance with you!"

"It's really late you know, the sun is going to come up soon, you do realize that, right?"

"Is it that late? I didn't know. No wonder, I must be sleep deprived!" She chuckled, "Let's dance now!" She giggled grabbing his hand and twirling around on the deck.

Yasha soon got into dancing with her, and he too began to laugh, "I guess I'm a little sleep deprived too!" He laughed twirling her with his right hand then holding her by her waist with his left hand. "You know, I haven't had this much fun in a very long time."

"That would be expected, considering you only come up here once a month." She replied smartly, "I'd stay up all night to be with you. You're the only non-perverted and nice guy around."

A smile tugged at his lips, "I'm glad to hear it." He then dropped his gaze with sadness, 'If only she knew.'

"Hey? What's the matter?" She stared up at him as they swayed to the imaginary music. "You know, you look really familiar, but I just can't place it. Have we met before Yasha?"

"No we haven't. You're probably thinking of someone else." Yasha said. "Listen, you should really get some sleep, wouldn't want to be tired tomorrow, right?"

"I suppose so. Goodnight Yasha." She curtsied and walked off towards her room.

"'Night K'gome."

Kagome sighed dreamily, 'He is the nicest boy.' She thought. She was ripped out of her thoughts when a hand had grabbed her wrist, twisting it behind her back and wrapped a hand around her mouth. She gasped and growled, 'Stupid.. drunken fools!' She mentally scowled, biting down hard on the person's hand. The person had hissed in pain taking his hand back and she screamed, loudly, "Let go of me!" She yelled, sparks of pure energy burning the hand that was wrapped around her wrist. She stepped back onto the deck, where there was still little light because of the lack of moonlight.

Hiten howled in pain walking back towards her, "You little bitch. It's your entire fault my brother is gone! If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have gotten on that Island! I'll kill you and that idiot Captain, and take over this ship."

'That's Hiten, he isn't drunk.. But looks pretty angry!' "That won't do you any good! Naraku is the one you're after, not me! I didn't kill him!" Kagome shouted.

"You lying wench!" He gripped his Lightning staff and dashed towards her, "I'm going to kill you!"

Kagome froze in her position; she could see his burning, angry red eyes. 'Is this the end?' She thought, closing her eyes and putting her arms up to cover her face, 'Inuyasha!' Her eyes snapped open to see a dark haired man step between her and Hiten's Staff.

"Yasha! What are you doing?!"

"Saving you! Stay back!"

He drew his sword, but was not quick enough, because Hiten's Staff had already been plunged into Yasha's stomach.

"Yasha!" Kagome cried, his bloody body falling to the wooden deck.

Hiten laughed, "I guess the Captain wanted to go down first. The fool, I was expecting a much better fight than that."

'Captain?' Kagome thought, looking down at the corpse. Tears were flowing freely now, 'But.. I don't understand.. Yasha.' She sniffled, "You'll pay for that! How dare you hurt him!" She growled, her eyes burning with pure hatred, "I won't let you get away with this." She hissed.

Hiten chuckled, "What's wrong? Unhappy about your lovers pitiful demise?" He laughed even harder.

Kagome cried even more, 'That jerk is going to get it! I…' She looked down at Yasha's corpse, 'Even if I don't have a weapon, I can improvise. I can certainly use my hands.' She thought with pure determination. She clenched her fists and concentrated, leaping towards the chuckling man. With one punch to the face, she had caused a severe burns to his cheek. She had leapt away and prepared herself to dodge.

Hiten narrowed his eyes at the girl, touching his sore cheek, "That was a lucky hit, I wasn't even paying any attention. You won't, however, get lucky again!" He shrieked, lightning forming around his Staff as he ran towards her.

A few rays of sun had caught her attention and she saw that the sun was starting to come up very slowly. She moved swiftly out of the way, dodging a few of his strikes. She grinned, 'I must be very lucky today. But not lucky enough, I have to hurry and get rid of him so I can tend to Yasha's wounds.' She gasped, tripping over some rope and falling onto her butt. 'No! I need a barrier!' She thought, trying her bet to conjure one up quickly. She was so stressed, nervous and scared that she was having a real hard time getting one up. She had gotten a small one in time to block the strike, but it had gone down after that.

"I see you don't have anymore tricks slut. Now you can burn in hell!" Hiten shouted, his Lightning staff descending towards her head.

A small katana had intercepted the blow, clashing, and held the Staff in place. "Hey there Hiten, forget about me?" Said the bleeding man.

"Y-you! I killed you!"

Yasha snorted, "Not likely. Too bad, you nearly had me, you should have finished me off, before the sun came up." The final few rays of sun lit the entire ship, and Kagome stared at Yasha in wonder. "Before I became a demon again." His hair turned silver, his human ears pointed and moved up his head to turn into fuzzy dog-ears, the wind blew his hair and his eyes changed colors, his claws appeared and his canines lengthened into pearly fangs. The sword he held turned into a large fang that glistened in the sun light.

"Ca-Captain Inuyasha?" Kagome stuttered. 'He's Yasha? But how? They're two completely different people! And I.. Trusted him! That jerk! Now he knows!'

Inuyasha laughed pushing the Lightning Staff back and stepping between the gaping girl and the thunder brother. He frowned, "I gave you a chance Hiten, but you just blew it trying to kill me and harm my bi—friend." He growled, "I won't let that happen again." His sword glowed a bright golden color to prove his point.

Hiten backed away and held his Lightning Staff up in defense, "Let's see you try, half-breed!"

Kagome fumed, 'How dare _he_ call Inuyasha that!'

Inuyasha snarled, feeling his sword pulse and brought it down onto the Staff with great strength, slicing cleanly through the Staff and Hiten.

Hiten gasped, 'A half-breed defeated me..' His body shimmered and turned to ash, which was soon blown back into the ocean air.

"Serves him right." Inuyasha snorted, sheathing his sword. He turned around and stared at the now quivering girl, 'What's she so afraid of?'

- Flash -

_Kagome shrugged, "I don't know, all I know is that.. I think I've grown quite fond of the Captain. He can be a real pain sometimes, but really gentle too and caring! But I'm afraid he's going to hate me."_

_"Hate you? Why? What did you do?" Yasha asked in a serious tone._

_"I'm the cause of a lot of problems. So, I tried to get rid of them by running off once we hit land, but I was just brought back here. I have something that everyone wants." She glanced at him sadly, "But if I show it to him, I know he'll be angry at me for hiding this from him." _

_Yasha frowned, "What are you hiding?"_

_Kagome sniffled, "I can't tell you. As much as I want to, I can't. Too many people have been hurt and killed over this. I don't want to involve you too. I don't want anyone else I care for to get involved, but Inuyasha doesn't want me to leave, so I can't save anyone. I guess it's probably my destiny to die protecting it."_

_Yasha was really confused now, 'What could she possibly have?'_

- Flash -

'That's right, she's hiding something, something big. But..' His golden eyes met her frightened brown orbs. 'I don't want her to be afraid of me, I don't want her to get angry at me either.' "Hey wench, why are you sittin' there like a duck?" He held out his hand, "Come and stand up like a normal person, the crew is going to be up very soon, you don't want them to squish ya, do you?" He grinned.

She blinked, 'Isn't he..?' "U-uh, I guess not." She gripped his hand and was hoisted up to her bare feet, still smiling.

"So, about our conversation." He started, "I was thinking, I won't prod to know what it is you're hiding since it seems very important to you, and I don't want to hurt you either. As for the destination, I'll let you stay behind, and be safe here."

Kagome cocked her head to the side, "Really? That doesn't seem like the Captain I know, more like 'Yasha' to me. Why didn't you tell me?"

He cast his eyes away, back to the sea, "I thought that it would be nice to just be friends with you, without you knowing it was me. My human side is actually really gentle, and that's the side that you saw come out yesterday." He said gruffly.

"I see, and you only turn human on nights without the moon?"

"That's right, but no one else besides you, Miroku, Sango and Shippou know. Otherwise, I'd have a lot of angry crew members to deal with." He said.

"Right, Hiten must have gotten lucky to find it out."

"Yeah.. Uhm, back there.. When I was still human, why were you crying?"

Kagome froze, "I—I thought you were going to die. I got really worried, you know?"

"Then we're even, you nearly died on me and I supposedly nearly died on you."

"What do you mean supposedly?! You were dying!"

"Ha! As if! He just got one damn shot on me! The sun was coming, I could feel it! So I obviously knew I was going to heal!"

"So you just stayed there?! And made me cry for nothing?!"

"I was trying to pretend—God damn it wench! Can't you just not fight with me for once?!"

"I'll fight with you if I want! Y-you jerk!"

Miroku rubbed his eyes tiredly from the sidelines, letting a yawn escape his lips, "What are they fighting about, so early in the morning?"

Sango stood behind him, blinking tiredly, "I'm not sure, but they make great alarm clocks." Kirara mewed in agreement from her shoulder.

Miroku sighed, "Those two will never stop bickering, will they?"

"Nope." Sango answered, then one of her eyes began to twitch angrily, "You Pervert!" She slapped Miroku across his cheek, her face turning bright red with anger. "You're supposed to be a monk! Not a perverted monk!"

"What can I say, this hand has a mind of its own."

"Hentai! Don't touch me!"

**_SLAP!_**

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**A/N That's all for now! Wow! Can you believe I wrote this in one and a half days? Jeez! I couldn't wait to start working on this one. I've been in such a pirate mood. Anyways, R&R!**

**Inu: So, what's going to happen next time?**

**Moi: I don't know, maybe a certain hanyou's brother's ship is going to come in.**

**Inu: O.o Sesshoumaru?! Why?!**

**Moi: Because, he decided to leave his castle to go out for a boat ride!**

**Inu: You Liar!!**

**Moi: I know, I'm sorry for teasing you, you won't get to see your lovely brother. But you will run into a pack of wolves. –coughKougacough-**

**Inu: That skinny wolf? I'll kick his ass!**

**Kou: That's right, I'm coming to get my woman! Prepare yourself, Inu-koro!**

**Moi: Oooo Can't wait to right the next chappy! R&R!**


	11. His story

**Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Thank you all your your wonderful reviews!!!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Er... Girls... Um you know what I mean.**

**

* * *

**

**Stowaway**

**Chapter 11. His story**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Cap-Captain?" Daisuke whimpered, knocking gently on the doors leading to the pirate's quarters, "There's something I-I think you sh-should see.." He swallowed hard, knowing exactly what his reaction would be. 'Th-this isn't fair.. I direct the ship… I'm not supposed to be the messenger.. Stupid look-out boy.. I should have asked for more money for doing this..'

There were angry mutters from within the cabin, and then suddenly, the doors were torn open with a very angry Captain glaring daggers at the boy. "What in goddamn seven hells do you want Daisuke? As long as we're traveling the right way, I don't need to see you!"

"A-ah, b-but s-sir? I have urgent news.. A ship is heading this way.."

"Yeah? So? What of it? We're at sea, what do you expect to see? Chariots?"

"W-well.. More precisely.. Sir.. er Captain, the ship.. It's th-the Ookami ship s-sir, and she is heading our way." Daisuke stuttered. 'I really wasn't paid enough to do this..' he mentally whimpered at the tortures the Captain would put him through.

"Ookami? That damn mangy wolf? He better not be coming for what I think he is.." Inuyasha growled, cursing under his breath. He closed the doors behind himself, or more like _slammed_ the doors behind himself, as he walked past the nervous boy, and went to set out orders for his crew.

_.:.:. Flash .:.:._

"_None of your damn business. She is my mate-to-be. You ain't allowed near her. And besides, she wants nothing to do with you. She knows that you see her as the dead bitch Kikyo."_

_.:.:. Flash .:.:._

Inuyasha shook his head, 'Stupid wolf, he's coming for her isn't he? Well, it's about time I deal with him.' "Alright men! On your feet, all of ya!" He yelled storming into the various little cabins, calling for them to be on deck. The ex-monk, along with the demon slayer and Kagome, fully clothed into her miko outfit once more, were also sent out onto the main deck. Inuyasha had announced that the wolf was on his way, signaling towards the ship that was fast approaching. He had them all take their positions, arming the canons and others retrieving their weapons.

"Inuyasha, do you know how Kouga fights?" Kagome asked the captain.

"What are you talking about." Inuyasha growled, glaring at the naïve little girl before him.

"Well, how does he approach an enemy on water?"

"What, are you stupid? He sends his damn wolves over! They leap across and—"He noticed her grin forming, and the dangerous glint in her eyes. "What are you thinking wench?"

"I'm thinking, I need Miroku's help."

"What do you need the perv for.." He narrowed his eyes down suspiciously at her.

"Let's just say, I've got a plan." Kagome continued to grin.

.:.:.:. The Ookami .:.:.:.

Kouga howled in anticipation. It had taken them days to locate them, hours and hours to map out the coordinates, and now was his moment of truth. The mutt was going to die, and it would be by his hands. His crew would help him get to the Captain, and take back what was rightfully his. He had, after all, called _dibs_ on the girl.

"Closing in Captain!" Hakkaku saluted.

"I can see that, make sure everyone is ready to board." Kouga replied swiftly, briefly grinning with eagerness.

The Captain of The Ookami had ceased the ship from moving, deciding to take a quick glance over to see if they were prepared. "Hey, Inu-koro! This day, I can guaranty will be the day I take you down, you filthy dog!" He yelled, and also added for his men to prepare to jump.

"Keh! You keep thinking that ya damn flea bag!" Inuyasha shouted back, keeping his face hard without any show of emotions. "You ain't takin' this ship, nor are you going to kill me." He shouted back.

They were like children, Kagome concluded, fighting over the same toy. In this case, it almost seemed like they were fighting over her. She couldn't help but feel their gaze fall on her several times, and little growls emitting from their throats. 'Men.'

"Heh, I begged a differ. Men, attack! Kill them all, but leave the girl and the Captain for me." Kouga shouted.

Several shouts of acknowledgement had been heard; the wolves leapt up and off the ship, slowly descending to the ship sitting bellow them. By then, Kagome and Miroku had already taken their positions, standing steadily on deck, they had raised their hands. Sutras had appeared along the rail of the ship, and then a sparkling barrier formed up into a wall.

Once in contact, the wolves would bounce back off with severe burns to their feet and legs, others their hands. The weaker would fall back into the ocean, and be devoured by the depths before they had a chance to swim back up. Kagome winced, thinking of those that she would kill using this technique, but it was for the best. She prayed for them, which kept the barrier strong, but alas, it had to come to an end. There was too much power for the monks sutras to hold, and slowly, one by one, they burst into flames. This made the barrier much weaker. It was decided that once the sutras would burst, they would bring down the barrier and do their best to defend themselves.

It had come down, and various shouts were heard. Canons were used, as were swords and pistols. The monk would use his flexibility and cunning to outsmart the wolves, then would simply knock them out and lock them up in the brigs. Sango and Kirara would brutally beat then until unconsciousness, then also place them in the cells. Kagome had told them not to kill anyone if they could help it. She knew some of them, and she didn't want either to die.

"You fight like a girl wolf."

She could hear them arguing, like the children they were. Inuyasha and Kouga throwing crude words at each other. She sighed, stringing her bowstring back once more, and letting the bolt pierce the arm of another pirate. 'Why can't he just call them off..!'

Kouga grunted, using his claws to pierce the hanyous shoulder, then gave him a swift kick to the gut. The hanyou Captain was shot back into the main mast, bleeding heavily to Kouga's satisfaction. Unfortunately, a lot of his men were not present; he chose this moment to take what he wanted.

She had barely anytime to register it. His movements were suddenly very fast, and before she knew it, she was taken by the waist, not hearing his shouts for his men to retreat. She was in her own world. 'How could he have gotten—' Her thoughts were cut off as she felt herself being lifted into the air.

"Kagome!" She heard the Hanyou shout weakly.

She closed her eyes, no… he had no right to touch her. She was sparing his men, and he kidnaps her? He had no right! She had felt the swoosh of air, and then she knew they had landed on the Ookami. Most of the wolves were also on board, and the ship's sails were let loose. They were leaving.

She was angry.

She was beyond angry.

He had placed her down gently, grinning at her, but she wasn't happy. Instantly, a personal barrier had formed around herself, and she had drawn an arrow from her quiver so quickly that the wolf barely had time to jump out of the way from her shot.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Kouga shouted.

"Why the _hell_ did you take me!" Kagome screamed in frustration, "I am not some toy! I am a person, and I am tired of being kidnapped by pirates!" She let another bolt go. "Go back to Inuyasha's ship right now!" She continued to shriek.

"Why would you want to go back to Inu-koro? He's a damn half-breed who couldn't even take care of one woman properly. He doesn't deserve you! He had his chance with another woman! And Kikyo died because he couldn't protect her! You're just a Kikyo replacement to him, so give it up! You're better off with a real man who can actually love you for who you are." Kouga sternly told her. He could see the shock and sadness in her eyes, and instantly regretted his words.

"Y-you.. I—" Her eyes widened, her bow falling out of her grasp.

.:.:. Flash .:.:.

_Kagome let out a sigh of relief, 'Yes! I'm leaving! I'm going to go to a new village and start fresh! The only memory I have left of my family is within this jewel. I'm going to protect it as much as I can just like my ancestor Kikyo did.' She thought._

.:.:. Flash .:.:.

"_Well we spotted you earlier with the mutt and decided to see who you were. It's been awhile since we've seen him with any sort of woman. And a priestess no less." Kouga replied._

"_I see. So he was with someone else before?"_

"_Yeah, some bitch named Kikyo. She was a miko much like you. You two look oddly familiar you know that? Those clothing.. I know Kikyo wore something also similar to that." Kouga noted._

.:.:. Flash .:.:.

'What are the odds of there being two Kikyo's who just so happened to be priestesses that looked liked me? Did… Did Inuyasha know my ancestor? If so.. then how old is he exactly? He—' She could no longer continue her thoughts, for darkness took over her vision quite quickly.

"Hakkaku!" Kouga howled in fury, "Why did you have to hit her like that!"

Hakkaku swallowed hard, "S-sorry boss, I tried not to hurt her! I swear! But she let her guard down so fast! I—"

"Save it." Kouga silenced him, "We're already a little ahead of the game here," He observed, glancing out at the previous ship they left being. "Heh, the Ookami really is the fastest ship around."

"Uhm Captain?" Hakkaku asked gently, "What do we do with her?" He asked, now holding the miko bridal style.

"Have Ginta bring her to the brigs." He shrugged.

He nodded, turning around and sniffing for his friend, but found no scent. "Sir, I can't smell him anywhere. He isn't on board."

"What?"

"I believe he was either captured or killed." He added.

Kouga growled in anger, 'That bastard Inuyasha…' "Then take her yourself. Make sure no body sees her."

"Aye."

.:.:.:. With Inuyasha .:.:.:.

"What the _fuck_ happened to me..?" Inuyasha groaned rubbing his head.

Shippou scowled, "Do you know how troubling you are Inuyasha? You have a head wound and you passed out shortly after Kouga took Kagome." He informed.

'Kouga.. hurt.. passed out.. Kagome—' "Kagome! Shit." He bounced out of his bed and trudged to his doors.

"Get back Inuyasha! You aren't done healing—"

"Shuddap! My wounds won't take long to heal!" He kicked open his doors and called out for Miroku, Sango and Daisuke.

They had all reported quickly, hardly bearing any wounds whatsoever. "Daisuke, change our course, we're going after the wolf, Sango I'm going to have to borrow Kirara, if you don't mind."

"I don't understand." Sango said, "What are you planning?"

"Listen up," He growled in frustration, "Set a course for The Ookami, Miroku will be left in charge and I'm going to fly there with Kirara. Got it? As soon as you get side to side with the damn thing, attack with all ya got until Kagome and I are back on the ship, Savvy?"

Miroku sighed, "Impatient aren't we? You can't simply wait until we all get there? You honestly want to go ahead."

"You heard me monk, now do as you're told." Inuyasha flashed them one of his famous grins before returning into his quarters to fetch his Tetsusaiga. Of course, he had to battle a ferocious Shippou in order to get to his weapon first. Soon, after the squabble, he had Kirara transform for him on deck, and had the rest of his crew on deck as well.

"Listen up you squally wags! Miroku is your new temporary Captain. We are invading the Ookami to finish off some old business, oh and get some pay back. If you don't listen to him, then I guaranty you will be thrown off this ship, and I mean that quite literally. So you better not disappoint me." He announced.

There were some murmurs of confusion among the men as to why they were doing this, but in the end, one cheered then the rest had.

Sango patted Kirara affectionately before ushering the Captain to get on, and then he was gone, turning into the opposite direction of their destination. Once again, they had to turn the ship and travel backwards, away from the direction of the supposed Shikon Jewel.

.:.:.:. On the Ookami .:.:.:.

"Open the door Hakkaku, I want to see my woman." Kouga ordered sternly.

The wolf coughed, "S-sir, it's not a good idea.. She had woken up earlier than expected, and her raw miko energy has taken over the entire room. I'm afraid if you walk in there, you'll be turned into ashes Captain."

Kouga froze, "Oh, in that case, I think it would be best for me to visit another time. When my woman has calmed down of course."

Kagome sighed from the inside, her blood boiling. 'He was together with my ancestor. I finally understand. He was with her. She had the jewel. He probably used her then she died, bringing the gem with her. Now that it has reappeared, he's after it again. I look just like her, that's reason enough to keep me alive, and then he gives me her old clothes! At least I altered them, but still!' She growled in an inhuman like way. 'Now I'm being passed around like some damn toy.'

"Okay, first thing on my agenda, get out of here. Second, finally show Kouga that I'm not available, thirdly, kick somebody's ass.." She stood up from the wet floor and walked to the door of her cell. She had grasped the lock and with one fierce tug, it was broken. The door swung open, creaking loudly, but she brushed it off. Why should she care anyways. Right?

Well, obviously that noise had alerted someone, because the boy named Hakkaku had bursted into the room, brandishing his sword. "Sis-sister! Please return in the cell immediately! You can't go anywhere unless Kouga—"

Kagome narrowed her eyes dangerously at the boy, "Don't make me—" She blinked at him. He was on the floor in seconds, and she hadn't even done anything. "I think he passed out on me.." She snorted, "Some pirate." She picked up his weapon and strolled out, placing the sword against her shoulder and bringing up a heavy barrier around herself.

This look clearly stated, 'Out of my way or die.'

As she walked down the dark wooden halls, she had passed quite a few doors, leading to various places. One door in particular caught her attention, the sparks of pure energy around her intensified as she heard voices from within the door.

_"Seems like the idiot wolf caught a priestess. Bad move, I must say." And old voice piped._

_"Agreed, the wolfling doesn't even realize that she is marked as an intended."_

_"He really is a fool, and to think he actually had the brains to capture us like this. How on earth will we get the chance to speak to Master Inuyasha, if we are tied like this?"_

At the mention of his name, she had kicked the door open, not caring if she broke it or not. When her eyes had landed on the pair of old and odd demons at the back of the room, she had smirked, "You guys know Inuyasha?"

The old man with the ripped pine green clothing nodded his head, "Aye, we know of him. He is our deceased Lord's son. I am Totosai and this is Housenki. Would you happen to be Kagome?"

"That's me," She replied, approaching them wearily. The sparks around her had died down gradually, not to hurt the old captives, "Need help getting untied?" She noticed the sutras that held them down.

"That would be helpful, Miss Higurashi." Housenki replied.

"I never told you my last name was Higurashi." She narrowed her eyes.

"No, but we do know your family." Housenki replied.

"And that you have something very precious Master Inuyasha has been searching for." Totosai replied.

"I think I'll just leave you here." Kagome finished, backing off.

"Wait!" Totosai cried, "You don't understand, you must untie us immediately, you are in great danger."

"No kidding." She spat sarcastically.

"Miss Higurashi, it is urgent that we see Inuyasha. We must teach him how to properly use his sword before all is lost. A war is coming and only he and the guardian of the jewel can stop it." Housenki explained.

Kagome froze, "Fine, but if I untie you, then you have to never tell Inuyasha that I have the shikon."

"Done." Totosai replied.

"And you have to tell me who put these stupid sutras on you." Kagome muttered, already trying her best to pull them away from Totosai's wrists, pinning him to the wall.

"Well, after days of thinking, we've come to the conclusion that someone has found out about our intensions of helping Master Inuyasha develop his skills. So the wolfling had stupidly taken these sutras and had stopped us before we could reach the Captain." Housenki replied.

After she had freed Totosai, who had gladly yipped and retrieved his mallet, she had worked on Housenki. "How could these sutras hold you down? You seem very strong Housenki." Kagome struggled with the sutras.

"True, I am, as well as Totosai. Though I may not have the body of a human, my exterior is made of the hardest element and is nearly impossible to damage. Only specific and powerful sutras could possibly hold Totosai and I down. It is very apparent to us that they were made specifically to stop us."

Why couldn't she have just been a normal village girl? Why did she have to be born a Higurashi? With great responsibilities to boot? "Okay, just about done." She announced pealing off the last sutra.

"Good, because we have company. I could recognize that sound from miles away, brace yourselves for impact!" Totosai shouted.

Before she could even protest, a giant wave of power shuddered through the wooden room, shaking the boat viciously. "Wh-what—" She fell over, plunging the sword she held into the floor to bring herself back up. "—was that?"

Housenki chuckled as Totosai announced that it was the Windscar. "So the boy had learned the first ability after all. That's good, one down two to go I suppose."

"Inuyasha's here? What are we waiting for? I have a bone to pick with him and the wolfling." Kagome declared, pulling the sword out of the wood and swinging it over her shoulder. The sparks from before had returned, causing the old demons to stay a little further from her.

.:.:.:. With Inuyasha .:.:.:.

"Alright you wimpy wolf, tell me where she is!" Inuyasha all but shouted.

Kouga leapt back, howling in protest, "You dirty dog, I have her now. She is mine and never was yours. Now get off my ship!"

Inuyasha snorted, "I know she isn't yours wolf. She can't be, she isn't even marked. Do you know how and why that is?" At Kouga's blank expression he continued, "I have already marked her." This, was technically true. He had marked her, well his demon had anyways. So until the mark was gone, she was considered to be his. Which made watching the wolf break even more pleasurable.

Kouga froze, his heart dropping instantly. How could he have not noticed? There was a slight change in her scent, but he had assumed that she was just getting a bit too close to the 'Captain turd' for his comfort. 'She's been marked, and I took her away from her soon to be fucking idiot dirt bag mate.' He thought miserably. But before he could even think any further, her scent had pulled him away from his thoughts, oh and the clicking of a pistol's hammer being pulled down.

She had to wrestle another wolf to get this pistol, but it was all good in the end. She had a sword pointed at Inuyasha's tanned neck, and a pistol poised at Kouga. "You boys, are really starting to piss me off…"

Inuyasha growled, "Kagome! What are you thinking! Put the damn sword down."

"Shut up, you two boys have a major problem that needs to be settled." She replied dully, "Kouga, you have to stop coming after me like I'm a piece of meat.." She stated, Inuyasha snorting in agreement, "You too Inuyasha." She added.

Kouga grinned, in a 'ha ha' motion and stuck his tongue out at the dog demon. Then he had stared back at Kagome, "I'm sorry." He apologize sincerely, "I was under the impression we could be mates. But I was wrong, I shouldn't have taken you, but now I know. Could you please drop the pistol? It's not like a human weapon like that could hurt me or anything but—"

"How about if the bullet was pumped with pure miko energy..?" She raised a brow skeptically.

"That would do it.." He mumbled with a slight whimper then was silent, everything was silent. None of the crew moved, they were too engrossed into the conversation between the miko and the two Captains. Only Totosai's and Housenki's agreements to the girls words were heard.

Kagome had turned her attention to the hanyou, "You," She stated, the blade she held glowing pinkly with her powers obviously flowing back and forth within the blade, "are in trouble. I finally figured it out, Kikyo I mean. You two were together a long time ago, huh? What happened? Died on you maybe? Oh, she didn't happen to be a freakin' priestess did she? Oh, I bet she was, you know the guardian of the jewel. The same jewel your hunting for today.. What's the matter? I thought you got it after you killed her!"

Inuyasha winced, a warning growl escaped his lips, "Kagome.." He warned, "You are trudging on bad grounds.."

"I don't care. I really don't, you know why? Because I'm hurt, and I want to blow off some steam! You tried to replace some dead priestess, which I resemble. Didn't you? That's why I wasn't killed, that's why I was marked! I was a Kikyo to you, wasn't I?" She growled in an in-human like way once more. She couldn't tell him that she was also her ancestor, for if she did, that would further raise questions about the jewel.

"Kagome…" He warned again. "Stop."

"I won't!" She yelled, the ship she had lived on for a month now had come into view, approaching the Ookami. "You are a real bastard, you know that!" She gripped the hilt of the sword until her knuckles turned white and the blade flared with power. Her eyes were glowing, a blue rim forming around them as the blade she held shook.

Totosai observed her, "Oooooh, what power."

"Yes, it won't be long now. The blade will shatter because it is too weak to withstand such power." Housenki replied.

As if on cue, the blade had cracked. Then chipped as her power flared once more in anger. "I just want to hurt you right now I'm so _angry_!" More pieces of the blade were coming off now. "So angry for being used." It was broken. Pieces flew about everywhere, causing Kouga to duck out of the way.

She dropped the hilt onto the deck, it smoked lightly, but she paid no mind to it. Inuyasha's ship had pulled up next to the Ookami. Sango was in view, as well as Miroku. She had turned her attention to the nearly quivering wolf, "Kouga, most of your men are being held within the cells onboard. I'll have Sango free them and let them come over."

Kouga nodded numbly as she passed by him and the dog to get to the side of the ship. By then Inuyasha had sheathed his sword, his head was bowed, and his ears flattened in sadness. "Good luck with her." Kouga whispered, then headed towards Kagome to greet his men.

"Inuyasha?" Totosai asked, "I do hope you remember us." He had approached the hanyou with his friend, "Because we have business to take care of."

"Another time." Inuyasha spoke emotionlessly.

"I'm afraid time is not on our side." Housenki replied, "A war is coming, and you are dead smack in the middle of it, as well as Kagome. If we do not train you now, then the girl may die and this world may cease to exist."

His ears perked at the mention of Kagome and danger, a growl emitting from his throat, "We'll talk about this matter in my quarters back on my ship." With that, he had approached the side of the ship and leapt off, landing swiftly on his own deck. He could hear Sango and Miroku bickering about something, then a brief slap was heard. He grunted in annoyance before walking up into his private quarters. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

Once all the wolves were back on the Ookami, Kagome had said her goodbyes to the Captain. There were many thank you's given to her by mostly Hakkaku who hugged Ginta happily. Kouga had noticed how Totosai and Housenki were now unbound by the sutras but didn't ask any further as to why. It was obvious they were with Kagome now and he didn't need to anger her more then necessary (a/n in other words, he's too chicken to challenge her). The old man, Totosai, had helped Kagome get back onto Inuyasha's ship, followed by Housenki. When everyone had been accounted for, Daisuke had turned the ship around to bring them back on course.

"Now tell me what the hell you want with me old man. I don't have time to be talking to you. I have a crew to order and a destination that has taken me a month to get near when all it should have taken was a week!" Inuyasha barked.

Totosai sighed, "Well it will be taking a lot longer now. Stop at the next Island, because it is imperative that you learn how to maneuver the Tetsusaiga."

"Why? I can learn on my own!" The hanyou argued.

"You don't seem to understand. It was simple to learn the Windscar, but these next two attacks can only be taught by Totosai and I." Housenki replied.

"And those would be..?"

"You will learn in do time. But for now, you must stop at the next Island."

.:.:.:. With Kagome .:.:.:.

"That 'ex-monk' never really learns where to keep his hands, does he?" Kagome mumbled half heartedly as she browsed the closet in her and Sango's room. Well, more like Sango's room, Kagome didn't really have an official room yet. She was a 'prisoner'. The miko rolled her eyes at the thought. 'Well Inuyasha is just a stupid jerk. Jerk, stupid.. Goddamn, pigheaded, idiotic, son of a—CALM! Calm down Kagome.. Breathe.' She thought quietly, as her hands wandered around the closet to find anything interesting.

"When we first came in here, we found female clothing. I'm guessing they all used to belong to one girl." 'Or you know, I could be mistaking.' She thought, but then her hand hit something. 'A box?' She pulled out a small dusty, wooden box from the back of the closet. "Strange…." She mumbled, opening it gently.

Inside, there was a dark beaded necklace, with beige white fangs after every five dark beads. There was also a note, she picked it up with the necklace and read carefully, "To subdue the one that troubles the. Repeat the incantation and then say the name of the one who is to be subdued. Afterwards, use a word of subjugation." Kagome snorted, 'It's worth a try, I mean why not? This could actually be interesting. What have I got to loose anyways?'

"Ana ninph ne

Aca me ni ara ni

Non na ni Inuyasha."

Kagome finished, the beads in her hand, she found, were glowing wildly, and in a blink of an eye, they had separated and shot out of her hands and through the door. 'Uhhh, was that supposed to happen?' She rose on of her delicate brows and looked down at the note. She could hear very loud cursing and approaching footsteps, well more like leaps. He was coming, and he was angry. She chucked the box back into the closet and closed the doors.

.:.:.:. With Inuyasha .:.:.:.

"Why the hell should I—" Inuyasha blinked, glowing individual beads started to surround his neck. "Wh-what--?"

Totosai chuckled, "Aha, seems like you are being subdued, Inuyasha."

Once all the beads were in place, he had placed his hands on the beads and began to tug, "Get them off of me!" He shouted, tugging at them, but they only glowed in protest.

"Only the only who placed the beads on you can take them off." Housenki said wisely. "I suggest you find who did."

In a moment, he was out of the room, cursing and leaping towards the one he thought had cursed him with the stupid necklace. He had run by Miroku who had his mouth open in wonder, and followed after the Captain. He had slammed a door open and stared down at the innocent looking girl, glaring at her with all his might, "I'm gunna k—"

'Word of subjugation, word of subjugation—' Her eyes drifted to the dog ears atop his head, "Sit boy!" Kagome shouted, watching in amazement as the Captain went crashing down into the wooden floor. 'It worked.. that was… so cool.' There was an evil glint in her eyes now, 'There's no way he can get near me now.. and if I feel threatened..'

His face lifted with difficulty from the floor, the beads still carrying a light glow of power over him. "W-why y-you.."

"Oh be quiet, I'm sure it wasn't that bad, you know, face planting into your ships floor." Kagome grinned evilly, "Besides," her face turned serious, "You deserved it for replacing me with a dead woman."

"Oho, master Inuyasha, I see you've found the one who subdued you." Totosai laughed, "Perhaps you could convince him to stop at the next island Miss Kagome."

Miroku blinked, "What's going on? Why would we want to stop?" He asked.

"Inuyasha must have the proper training to wield his sword, without it, he is a dead man." Housenki replied.

Kagome thought for a moment, "Inuyasha, order the stop of this ship at the next island."

"No." He sat up and crossed his arms stubbornly across his chest.

"Sit."

Face-plant

"Order the stop of this ship at the next island." Kagome stated again.

"mand waid mo!"

"What was that? Your voice was muffled because of the floor boards Captain." Miroku asked, with a slight laugh.

Inuyasha lifted his head once more, "No!"

"Sit boy."

Face-plant

"wuckin boich"

"Sit. You aren't allowed to call me that, dog boy."

It took him a moment, but he was finally able to lift himself from the floor, his nose and cheeks seemed to be a bit bruised, but he ignored it, "Fine! Get Daisuke and tell him to stop at the goddamn next island!"

"Aye sir." Miroku held in his laugh as he walked away to find the navigator.

Totosai and Housenki chuckled to themselves as they too left the Captain with Kagome, knowing she was in no absolute danger, now that she had an upper hand on things.

Kagome sat, with her legs tugged under herself, waiting. Her eyes were narrowed on the Captain, she knew he would have to eventually tell her. She wanted to know what exactly he'd done with her ancestor, and if he was the killer. She was always told that a half demon had killed her, because she had the jewel. The story had been kept within their family for long enough, she thought the half demon would be dead by then, but she guessed wrong. He was sitting right across from her, with his legs crossed.

"What are you lookin' at wench."

"Obviously a killer."

"I'm no killer."

"That's not what I've been told."

"Yeah, well you shouldn't always listen to rumors." Inuyasha snapped, "Because people will do anything to blame things on a half-breed."

"So you're telling me you didn't kill Kikyo? I'm having a hard time believing that." Kagome mused out loud.

"You don't know shit about me and Kikyo! She doesn't even concern you!" Inuyasha barked.

"Yes she does, more than you know. I was her replacement, don't you remember? I look a lot like her, heck we could have been sisters. I want to know why you killed her."

"I didn't kill her!"

"As if, I know you did."

"I fucking loved her!" The hanyou blurted, and looked away, cursing his human emotions.

'He loved her..? That's why I was her replacement. He wanted to pretend she was me.' "Then w-why did she—"

"She was killed.. during a battle." He began, "She.. we were both working together to protect the jewel. Then we had decided on a wish to purify the jewel. I was going to turn into a full human. But.. that day, when we were supposed to meet, we were attacked. Demons had come out of nowhere, and I wasn't there to protect her."

"You were on land when this all happened? Did she know you were a pirate?" Kagome asked gently.

"Yeah, we were on land. She did know I was a pirate, and she would often come with me on my ship to explore. Anyways, we weren't together when these demons came. I had killed mostly all of them, there was just one left. Kikyo, or at least a look a like. I knew it wasn't her, the scent wasn't right. I had killed it, and found it was a shape shifting puppet."

'Like the one that was on board the ship.' Kagome mentally remarked.

"Once I found Kikyo, she was on the grass with a bleeding shoulder. The jewel was held tightly in her hands. She was glaring at me, and asking why did I do this to her. Why did I try to kill her." He growled, "But it wasn't me! I didn't.. she was fooled.. there must have been another shape shifter around who was me! Then sh-she died.. I could hear villagers coming, but ignored them, until I was getting shot at with arrows. I had blood on my hands. Demon blood, but they thought it was Kikyo's."

Kagome sniffled, 'He loved her, and was blamed for her death..'

"I got away with a lot of scratches, then hid for a while. I watched them burn her body and the jewel. Then, it disappeared. I only recently found that it was back. So I decided to find it. Kikyo's gone, but.. If only I had been stronger I could have protected her. That's why I want to become a full fledge demon. I won't be a halfling anymore."

Kagome sighed, sniffling, "That was a nice story and all, but did you ever stop to think that maybe you're already strong enough? I mean, you're going to train with Totosai and Housenki. They'll make you even stronger. You don't need the jewel. Besides, if you ask for power from the jewel, you will be corrupted." She said bitterly, "You can't control it."

"How would you know wench!" Inuyasha shot up, "You're just a stupid girl! You don't know anything about the jewel."

"Like I said before, I know more then you think. I'm a priestess, do you really believe I'm that stupid? Well," She said hotly, "At least I wouldn't be going around and replacing dead girlfriends with innocent girls!"

"You ain't innocent, just a pain in my ass."

"Oh really, well you know what." She smiled mischievously, "I'm going to soon be a pain in your face."

"Wha—"

"Sit!"

She crawled towards him and placed a hand on his head, "Hmm, maybe I should get Shippou."

"Don't you freakin' dare!" He lifted his head up and glared.

"Oh, but your face is slightly bruised, maybe he should put some of that smelly ointment on you." Kagome said. "You know what, I think you deserve it, for replacing her with me."

"Damnit! I didn't replace her!"

"Says you."

"I didn't! I didn't notice the resemblance till later, and even then I knew you weren't her. You're much too fiery to be her, and your scent is a lot better then demon guts." He stated.

"Oooh, that's why you like the way I smell."

"I never said I like your scent!"

"Yes, on several occasions, you did. Even your demon did, and look what he did to me, he marked me!" Kagome replied.

"Shut up." He blushed, "I don't need to hear this."

"Coward, I bet you haven't even kissed a girl yet, you are such a chicken." Kagome stated as a mater of factly.

"Where did that come from? You don't need to know who've I've kissed."

"Sure I do, I'm a girl and it's my job to butt into your business. Sooo, tell me, who didja kiss!"

'Gods, we went from arguing to talking about kissing.' Inuyasha sighed, 'She's acting like a normal teenage girl now..' "Uhh.. well no one really.. I never.. had a first kiss."

Kagome blinked, "Seriously?"

".."

She burst out laughing, "A pirate Captain never kissed a woman!"

"Shh! Shut your mouth!" The captain ushered the girl.

Kagome giggled some more, "Okay, you have my word that I will never speak of this again."

"Feh.."

There was a moment of silence, and he sighed in relief, 'Things are back to normal again.. thank the gods.. I never thought.. they would be..' "Oi.. have you.. have you ever kissed anyone?" The thought of her in the arms of another man made his eyes flash red and a growl escape his lips.

"Well, besides my family.." She thought for a moment then smiled warmly at the jealous hanyou, "No, I haven't. I've never really been romantically involved with anyone before. It wasn't an option for me. I.. never got a chance to have a real life, a normal life." She shrugged, "I guess I'm not cut out for normal."

"Keh, of course not. You're a pirate, well.. sort of.. and your also mine." Inuyasha snorted.

"Excuse me, but I am not yours." Kagome narrowed her eyes at him.

"Technically, you are. That mark on your neck says your mine. And until it fades you will always be mine." He smirked, leaping on the girl and pinning her by straddling her waist, and greedily licking the mark that was left on her neck from his demon. "Mine."

Kagome squealed, "Ack! That tickles! St-stop!" She tried to push him away but he had pressed his hands against her wrists, pinning them above her head.

"Your very ticklish, aren't ya wench?" He lifted his head from her neck and grinned at her, revealing his pearly white fangs. "What will you do about it?"

"I'll S.I.T you until you reach the lower deck." She said as a matter of factly.

"Provided you're under me the whole time, then I don't mind." The Captain replied just as fiercely. 'What the hell is this wench doing to me.. I can't seem to do anything without being near her.'

"Are you flirting with me Captain?" Kagome asked, a blush staining her cheeks.

"Maybe." His rosy cheeks lied, he was definitely flirting with her now. "I can't lie to you wench, I'm enjoying.. this position." He smirked at her now tomato red face.

"W-why you! Get off of me! Y-you pig!" Kagome shouted.

"Alright alright, I'm off." He chuckled lifting himself off the poor flustered girl. He adjusted his shirt and wiped the invisible dust from his pants. "I have to go see where we are anyways. Stay out of trouble wench."

Kagome cleared her throat, "I-I will.. You know me!"

Inuyasha laughed dryly, "That's what I'm worried about.."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**A/N I could have ended this sooo many times, but decided not to because I haven't updated in a while and I was in a good pirate ish mood. Can't wait for the third Pirates of the Caribbean to come out! Too bad it's the same weekend I'm off to Anime North. . Hope you guys enjoyed this! R&R**

**Kag: Oooohh, Orlando Bloom... -foam at mouth-**

**San: Bucket and sponge? -puts bucket under drooling Kagome-**

**Inu: Hey! No fair! She's supposed to be druling over me..**

**Mir: Ah, the life of a pirate..**

**San: Yeah, besides, we all know Orlando Bloom is wayyy cuter than you Inuyasha. Heck, even Johny Dept is really hot. -drools-**

**Mir: Nooo... I've lost my love to a movie star... The pain! It's like a dagger through my heart Lady Sango!! **

**San: -stops drool for a moment- I ain't pulling it out. -continues drooling and wandering in la-la land- **

**Inu: Stupid... Miroku! Let's go, we've got a couple of movies stars to kill... Or.. err... visit... -cough- **

**Mir: Aye Captain! **

**To be continued.**


	12. Angel of mine

**Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Thank you for all your reviews! I really appreciate them. Sooo! Special thanks to: Shounen-Ai, Maxjudocat, Sessho's Gal, priestessmykala, Robin, tinkerbellkisses, yoli05 and bad girl 2.0! Thanks a lot you guys!  
**

* * *

**Stowaway**

**Chapter 12. Angel of mine**

-

-

-

-

He growled, kicking at the sand in disgust. How he hated land. He hated the look, the smell and just everything! The sea was a lot better, smelled better and was extremely beautiful when the sun set on it. He pouted like a child, crossing his arms and flattening his ears against his skull in annoyance.

"Oh stop your blubbering, Inuyasha." Totosai scolded.

"Stop you blubbering.." Inuyasha mimicked in a murmur, which earn him a hit in the head with Totosai's mallet. "Ow! Damnit!"

"Serves you right!" Totosai replied hotly, "Now stop being childish and listen! You won't be learning anything by pouting like this!"

"Inuyasha, listen to him, please! The faster you learn the faster we can leave!" Kagome shouted from the sidelines.

"Go away wench, you aren't helping!" Barked the hanyou.

"Fine!" Kagome placed her hands on her hips and marched away in search of Sango.

They had stopped the ship near land and used the lifeboats to row to the island. Almost the entire crew was on the beach, training and preparing for the supposed war. Daisuke had volunteered to stay back at the ship to keep and eye on it with Kenji and Hachiro. Shippou was on the beach, tending to any cuts and bruises the men gave each other, and Sango and Miroku would continuously squabble with each other.

Once Kagome had found Sango, she had gone on a walk with her into the island forest, accompanied by Miroku and Shippou who had done enough bandaging for one day. They didn't go too far in, but just wandered. When it was night, one had gone in search of food and the others would make camp. They had decided, much to the Captain's displeasure, to have some fun at least, before they go into war.

"Ha ha! That's a great impression of the Captain!" Kagome giggled.

"Keh!" Miroku crossed his arms, "Be quiet wench!"

Sango also laughed while adding wood to the fire, "You are really good with these impressions, Miroku." She then petted Kirara who mewed happily.

Shippou hopped onto Kagomes shoulder, "Hey! I want to do an Inuyasha impression!" He jumped off, "Fox magic!" He shouted, then a popping noise was heard and a cloud of smoke covered the grounds. When it had cleared, you could see Inuyasha standing where Shippou once was, except with a bushy foxtail, "Miroku! Stop making impression of me before I throw you off my ship!" Shippou said, trying his best to imitate the voice of the Captain.

Everyone had doubled over in laughter, clutching their stomachs since they were laughing so hard.

Shippou had popped back into his form and giggled, "See! See! Aren't I good!"

"Yes, Shippou, you're great at this game too." Kagome remarked.

"I believe this is the most fun I've had in ages." Sango added.

"I agree." Miroku piped in, as his hand casually slipped off his leg and crept to Sango's rear. There was a large slap noise, and Miroku had then sighed happily, holding his red cheek dreamily. 'It was well worth it..'

"Pervert!" Sango cried.

Kagome snickered and whispered to Shippou, "Those two would make a cute couple, right?"

"Oh yeah, if only Miroku would let go of his perverted side." Shippou whispered back.

.:.:.:. With Inuyasha .:.:.:.

Inuyasha was so close to whining. He hadn't expected his friends to wander off like that, but knew they were safe together. Still, he didn't like not being near Kagome. Though he was sad, he had every right to be happy, in a way. He had learned the first attack that Totosai had been training him for. The _Backlash Wave_ was what it was called.

Yup, everything was moving smoothly for him. He tore up about one quarter of the island with that attack, but brushed it off. Once he had learned it, the old idiots did not hesitate to continue. Housenki had tried to help him with another attack, but alas, he could not master it.

Not in one day of course.

Since the sun had set, he had decided to eat then rest. Well, more like was forced to eat and rest. But that's in the past now. Now, he was gazing at the stars, thinking of one raven-haired girl in the process. 'I hope she's alright..' He thought to himself, running one of his tanned hands through his messy silver locks. 'Maybe I should check up on them..'

With that thought in mind, he had stood up and leapt into the dark forest, in hopes of finding his friends. It wasn't long before he caught their scents and found their sleeping bodies. He had breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing his fiery priestess safe and sound. Trudging silently towards her, he had crouched down and observed her face. She was sleeping next to the fire with Shippou tucked in her arms. He smiled briefly before fiddling with a lock of her dark hair.

She had mumbled something incoherent, and then had opened her eyes tiredly to look up at the surprised Captain who had taken back his hand. She smiled, sitting up slowly and untangling herself from Shippou's grasp. "Hello Inuyasha." She whispered to the Captain. He had sat himself down next to her and grinned back at her. "Why are you out here, Inuyasha?" She said quietly, not to wake up her friends.

"I just.. Wanted to see how everyone was doing. Make sure nothing happened.." He replied.

"Oh, well as you can see, we can take care of ourselves quite well."

"Yeah, I can also see that you've grown close to the runt." He added.

"Yes, I have." Kagome sighed happily, "I love children, and Shippou is just an adorable kid."

"I see.." He gazed at her, his ears twitching with every sound heard. "He's a great kid, does what he's told and is a lot of help."

"Wow, is the Great Hanyou Captain actually complimenting someone? I'm surprised." Kagome joked playfully.

"Keh, I can be nice when I want to be." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Uh huh, but you hardly show it." She pointed out, "But don't worry, we all love you the way you are, as a stubborn, pig-headed, dumbass idiotic Captain that you are."

He snorted, narrowing his eyes at her, "Gee, thanks."

She burst into a fit of giggles, "Oh, no problem dog boy."

"Be quiet wench.."

For a moment, they had both stayed silent, staring up at the stars. "Say, Inuyasha? Do you still want to be a full fledged demon?"

He thought for a moment and replied, "Of course I do. How else am I going to protect all of you? I'm not strong enough as a half demon."

"But you're wrong!" Kagome told him, now staring at him with her bright brown eyes, "You are strong.. I can feel it. You are stronger than anyone I know. You are both a human and demon, strong enough to defend yourself and others! You have the strength of a demon, and your human desires help fuel you demonic abilities! And…" She hesitated, "I like you as a half demon, Inuyasha. I like you as yourself." She smiled, a small blush forming on her cheeks.

He blinked, shocked at her reasoning. 'Am I really that strong in her eyes?' "Th-that's ridiculous!"

Kagome frowned, "What's so ridiculous about it!" She whispered a little more loudly. That's when he had turned towards her, but in her eyes, it seemed to go by very slowly. His entire body glowed thanks to the burning fire, and his eyes held so much emotion. "Inu-Inuyasha?" She murmured.

He blinked, confused as to why she was giving him that look, "Wh-what?" He asked, leaning in closer to her. 'Why do I feel.. Like this? I've never felt this way before about anyone. Not even.. Not even Kikyo.'

A blush stained her pale cheeks as she leaned in as well, completely mesmerized by his golden eyes. "I.." She started, her eyes feeling heavy as he dipped his head, 'I like you as a half demon.. Please don't change.' She mentally finished as the hanyou's eyes closed and he softly kissed her lips. He had brought his arms around her waist and had somehow tugged her into his lap as he kissed her passionately. He didn't even know what he was doing, but he didn't want to let her go. He ran his claws up along her arms, her body emitting a shiver. She had brought her arms up around his neck and tugged his head down to further deepen the kiss before they had to separate in order to breathe.

Kagome for her part was very red and tried to hide her face from his eyes as much as possible. He on the other hand, just nuzzled her neck, while panting. He had noticed that her mark was beginning to fade, and had the urge to re-mark her. "Kagome," He whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her, "C-can I re-mark you..?" That question caused her to blushed ten different colors of red, if that were at all possible.

In the end, she had squeaked out a 'yes' and felt him nuzzle the faded mark while grinning before licking it and sinking his fangs into her neck once more. She had to bite her lip to stop herself from letting out a little moan. For some reason, when he bit her, it felt nice.. She could feel him licking away the blood and nuzzling her again. He had lifted his face from the crook of her neck and looked into her eyes, "You should go back to sleep now, with Shippou." He pressed his forehead against her own.

"Where are you going to be?" She asked timidly.

"I'm going back to the beach, but I'll be back tomorrow night if you guys don't come to the beach." He told her, standing up and lifting her into his arms to bring to Shippou. He had set her down gently, kissing her head before saying a quick goodnight. Then he had left her to sleep with the fox child.

Unbeknownst to them, the monk and Taijiya were awake the entire time and holding back their giggles.

.:.:.:. Next Day .:.:.:.

"C'mon Shippou! Exploring means to search into or travel in for the purpose of discovery. We can't do that if we stay in one spot." Kagome whined childishly.

"B-but w-we don't know what's out there.." Shippou shook with fear.

Kagome sighed, "Miroku, Sango! Mind helping me out here?" She called out to them.

Sango snickered turning to Kagome, "Hmm, are you sure you want our help, Kagome-chan? Wouldn't you prefer for us to call on Captain Inuyasha?"

Kagome blinked, blushing lightly. 'She did not just say that.'

"Oh yes, I'm sure he would be a lot of help. He's very talented with bossing Shippou around." Miroku piped in with a chuckle.

Now she was red, with embarrassment or anger, they did not know but she had scooped up Shippou into her arms calmly before running after them, yelling bloody murder. "YOU LOWLIFE SPYING IDIOTS!!" She cried in anger, moving like lightning to beat her so called friends.

"Ack! Run Sango!" The first mate cried.

Shippou sighed in her arms, 'Idiots, even I wouldn't risk saying stuff like that after spying on Kagome. She has a fierce temper.' He thought as she chased the Monk and Taijiya.

.:.:.:. With Inuyasha .:.:.:.

"Are you that weak, whelp? How difficult is it to break through my body?" Housenki said in annoyance.

"Shut up you lying bastard!" The Captain barked in anger, "Your body is made of adamant, it ain't easy to break!"

"Oho, seems like we may have angered the whelp." Totosai observed as he blew another flame from his mouth and used his mallet to hit away at the masterpiece he was building.

"It appears you are correct, Totosai." Housenki quickly replied as Inuyasha attempted once more to break his adamant body. "You have poor skill, hanyou."

Totosai huffed, "Be careful with that thing, would you Inuyasha? The Tetsusaiga is already damaged enough due to your poor wielding skills.. If you keep this up, you might break it in half."

"Shut the hell up. I don't need this shit from a bunch of old hags!" He cussed at them, panting lightly. 'Still, why can't I break through? Not even the Windscar is doing anything, and he doesn't even use any attacks so I can't use the Backlash Wave.' He frowned, 'Damn it.. And it isn't helping that I have that wench on my mind..' He blushed, 'I still can't believe I _did_ that..'

"Oh, it seems the Captain has someone else on his mind right now." Totosai grinned mischievously. "I wonder, it wouldn't happen to be Miss Kagome, would it?"

At the mention of her name, he had snapped out of his daze and glared at them, "Shut up you damn bunch of idiots! I'll beat you to a bloody pulp Totosai!"

"Oh no you won't, not until you acquire Housenki's ability." Totosai nodded to himself, then continued to build his sword.

"Feh, fine then, you're on." Inuyasha lowered the Tetsusaiga and began to charge again. "Kaze no Kizu!" He snarled at Housenki.

.:.:.:. Next night .:.:.:.

Inuyasha groaned in frustration, "I just can't believe I haven't got it yet.."

"Oh calm down." Kagome giggled, throwing another log on the fire. They were currently situated in a cave almost in the heart of the island. "Not all attacks can be learned in a day."

"But it's been three days!" He ran his hand through his silver locks in frustration.

Kagome glanced over at her sleeping friends, "Still, they said you need this. So be patient."

"Feh.." He snorted, "You know, each night I come to find you, you seem to be further and further away from the beach."

"Hmm? That's because we're exploring! It's a lot of fun." She smiled, "You should come with us tomorrow."

"No, I need to stay with the old idiots." Inuyasha said, "But maybe another time."

She rested her head on his shoulder, "Alright, as long as we get to do it eventually, right?" She sighed contently as he draped an arm around her.

"I better get going now wench. I have to get some sleep in before sunrise." He whispered to her, "And I have a lot of ground to cover before I get to the beach."

She groaned, "Fine, but be careful. I wouldn't want something to happen to you dog boy."

"Same for you." He said before leaving her to sleep next to the fire.

.:.:.:. Next Afternoon .:.:.:.

Kagome stretched, yawning a bit before eating her banana. "Guy's, we need to find something better to eat than banana's."

"But they're the only things around right now." Shippou told her.

"We should have brought some food with us from the ship." Sango said, Kirara had mewed in agreement.

"I'll go look for some berries again, if you want." Miroku offered.

"No, it's alright Miroku." Kagome finished swallowing and threw away the peel. She was about to go and wash her hands, when she had heard a noise. She didn't know quite what it was, but before she knew it, everything had gone blank, include her eyes, and her body was walking on it's own.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango asked, "Kagome-chan? Are you alright?"

Kagome's eyes stared blankly at Sango before she had shoved her out of the way and made her way into the very center of the island.

"Kagome!" Miroku shouted, running after her, as did Sango with the transformed Kirara and Shippou who was on her back. "Kagome! Where are you going!"

The priestess couldn't seem to hear them and she had broken into a run instead. When she had reached her destination, she had gone up the stairs and stood in front of a pair of solid doors (a/n this is like in the fourth movie, you know that huge sacrificial building?). Her friends were at the bottom of the stairs yelling for her to wake up. That's when she had snapped back into reality, but it was too late. The door had opened, and a fiery hand had emerged from within, grasping her and pulling her into the building. She had managed to let out a fierce scream before she was pulled in, but that was all.

"_KAGOME_!" Her friends yelled in unison.

All the way on the other side of the island, a pair of silver ears twitched at the scream, and the sound of her name. His heart had immediately gone up into his throat as he had dashed away from Housenki at a mad speed towards the cries of the familiar voices. He could feel his eyes bleed red as he leapt off each tree to reach his goal, he could also hear many following him in his pursuit.

"What's the matter, whelp? Why do you run!" Housenki shouted from behind.

Inuyasha growled, his could feel his fangs lengthen some as he neared the destination. He could feel her fear right now, and was beyond angry. Once he had arrived, they had swarmed him, Miroku speaking first.

"Kagome was being controlled and she was brought here." He told the Captain calmly. "She was just taken inside of that thing." He looked up the stairs grimly.

"Ka-Kagome is g-gone!" Bawled Shippou on Kirara's back.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha ordered, "I'll get her out of there using the Windscar."

"Impossible, that won't work." Totosai said, arriving next to him while sitting on a three-eyed bull.

"Where did he come from?" Sango whispered to Miroku who had shrugged.

"Only the _Adamant Barrage _can break through those doors." Totosai said to the Captain.

"Well I don't have time to learn it! So I'm going to use as many Windscar's as it takes to break through.." He said n a very deep menacing voice.

"No! You mustn't waste your time doing such a foolish thing. You will return and learn this attack Inuyasha." Housenki told him roughly.

"Say's you."

"She is but a girl, you don't need her!"

"Shut up you damn old hag! I refuse to leave her in there! I won't!" Inuyasha howled, leaping up the stairs.

Housenki followed close behind, "Power is more important! You need to prepare yourself for the war! The girl is most likely dead by now!"

"I don't care about power! I don't give a flying fuck if I'm ready or not for this. I won't waste any time.. I'm getting her out." He said, his eyes now completely red as he landed on the top of the stairs, standing before the doors.

.:.:.:. With Kagome .:.:.:.

She had opened her eyes weakly, observing her surroundings. All around her were floating stone and a lot of flames. She was sitting on a stone and looking up, she could see the door she was pulled through. "This could be difficult to get out of.." She muttered to herself.

"Child, how is it you are not burned by the flames?"

Kagome squeaked, turning around to see a ball of green light, "Wh-who are you? No, what are you?"

"I'm am a priestess.. My soul has been trapped in here long ago by the four war gods."

"O-oh.. Well.. I can tell you that I've got a barrier up right now, if that answers your question." She answered sheepishly.

"Aye it does, you must be a priestess as well.."

"Sort of, I guess." Kagome smiled weakly, "Where am I?"

"Inside the sacrificial temple of the four war gods. I had summoned the protector of the Shikon here, but I did not believe the protector to be so young.." The voice said.

"Well I'm a lot stronger than I look." Kagome told as a matter of fact, "But why did you summon me?"

"To warn you of great danger." She said sadly, "The war gods have left this island not long ago. There are only three left, since my clan and I previously defeated one of them. A demon had summoned them, a demon by the name of Naraku."

Kagome's eyes widened, 'I know that name… he was the demon disguised as Manten!' "What is he doing with them?"

"He has named them commanding generals of an enormous army of demons. He also has the influence of Seekers on his side. I presume you already know what Seekers are?" At her nod she continued, "He is waiting for you to arrive with the jewel.. You must stay away! Protect the jewel."

"But—"

_"Kagome! Kagome! Can you hear me?!"_

'Inuyasha?' "Yes! Yes I can! Help!" Kagome shouted up.

"Please, as protector do not go to that place.. Do not return to Lord Mamoru's lands."

_"Kagome! I'm going to break down this door so stay away!"_

"But I can't! Inuyasha is the one who is going to it, I can't.."

"Tell him of your secret!"

"I won't!"

.:.:.:. With Inuyasha .:.:.:.

"You have finally found the answer, Inuyasha." Housenki chuckled, despite what was happening. "I will give you the power now.."

"What? What are you talking about?" Inuyasha glanced at the adamant demon, his eyes returning to the golden color that they originally were.

"Your desire to save the miko is much stronger than the desire of power." Totosai explained.

Inuyasha's eye's went wide, 'I.. He's right..'

.:.:.:. Flash .:.:.:.

_"You are strong.. I can feel it. You are stronger than anyone I know. You are both a human and demon, strong enough to defend yourself and others! You have the strength of a demon, and your human desires help fuel you demonic abilities! And…" She hesitated, "I like you as a half demon, Inuyasha. I like you as yourself." She smiled, a small blush forming on her cheeks_

.:.:.:. Flash .:.:.:.

'I care so much about her.. More than anything.' He clenched his fists around his transformed Tetsusaiga, the fang glowing blue in the process. 'I… I… I'm going to save her!'

"Kagome! Kagome! Can you hear me?!" He shouted through the stone doors.

_"Yes! Yes I can! Help!"_

"Kagome! I'm going to break down this door so stay away!" He growled staring down at his Tetsusaiga, "Let's do it.." It glowed brighter until adamants began to form over it. "Everyone, get back. That includes you old idiots!" He ordered. Once they had all cleared away he had both hands grip the hilt of Tetsusaiga and he swung it at the doors, "_Adamant Barrage_!"

Huge adamant pieces broke off of the sword and broke through the stone doors, pieces of rubble flying in every direction. The hanyou had sheathed his sword and ran into the massive place, leaping down the levitating stone and avoiding the flames until he reached Kagome. "Kagome!" He cried, leaping off another stone and landing next to her and an odd green light. "Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?"

The girl smiled, her barrier dropping in order to embrace the hanyou, "I'm fine. Thank you for coming." The temple began to shake, pieces of stone falling from the surrounding walls into the fiery depths.

"You must leave! This place is no longer stable." The green glow told the two.

"But what about you! You're trapped in here! We can't leave you!" Kagome said, unfortunately the hanyou Captain refused to stay any longer and had grabbed her around her waist and pulled her away kicking and screaming. He had leapt off of falling boulders in order to reach the doorway once more and the safety of the out doors.

"No! Inuyasha we can't just leave her!" Kagome argued as she was dragged down the stairs and away from the tumbling mess. By the time the smoke had cleared up, the entire temple had been demolished. "But-" She sniffled getting out of his grasp and crouching down into the dirt, "She-she's trapped.."

Inuyasha frowned, squatting down to her level, "Listen wench, I don't know what your problem is, but there ain't nothing to be sad about. You're safe and you friends have been worried sick over you!" Before he could finish his little spat, the stone temple began to glow green, drawing Kagome's attention to it. Then, a transparent figure stood before Kagome. A woman with dark locks, bright eyes and the same armor and clothing as her stood smiling.

_"I'm right here, you see. Thanks to your friend, I am free. But you, Kagome, please give it thought to what I said. You are the protector, this worlds fate lies in the hands of the angelic family."_ With that, the figure had disappeared.

'Angelic family..' Kagome repeated in her mind, clutching her head in pain. 'W-why.. Did she say that?' She blinked her eyes to try and clear the haziness but failed miserably and groaned before leaning into Inuyasha drowsily.

"Kagome-chan? Are you alright?" Sango asked in worry, sitting next to her and taking her weight off of Inuyasha. "What happened in there?"

"Perhaps we should return to the beach and let her rest." Miroku piped in.

Just as they were about to leave, the Captain's crew had finally arrived, all panting in exhaustion from trying to find their commander. Inuyasha had snorted at them, rolling his eyes, "It took you all that long to find me? Pathetic! You boys need to work a little bit harder if you want to be prepared to steal the jewel." Then he had walked passed them towards the beach once more.

"Is it me, or does Inuyasha seem to be acting a little colder than usual?" Shippou asked out loud as they helped Kagome onto Kirara's back.

"I think you're right Shippou." Sango agreed, hefting herself up onto the neko to hold the drowsy Kagome in place.

"That's a shame, just when he was beginning to warm up to us." Miroku drawled, holding his hands up in defeat. "Though I wonder.. Who was that beautiful woman? I would have liked to ask her to bear my children.."

WHACK!

"Aiiie! What was that for, Sango?" Miroku sniffled, rubbing his abused head.

"That wasn't me." Sango replied flying in the air on Kirara.

"Than who..?"

"You really should keep your mind out of the gutter, boy." Totosai said, placing his mallet against his shoulder. Housenki had just nodded in agreement as they followed the tired crew back to the island beach.

.:.:.:. Later that night .:.:.:.

"Inuyasha!" Sango called urgently, but no response came. Everyone had returned to the ship due to the Captain learning all the techniques of the Tetsusaiga. Miroku was currently cooking dinner and Shippou was with Sango, tending to Kagome. She had fallen unconscious once they had returned to the ship, and now she was starting a fever.

Shippou had gone in search of the Captain for they had discovered something that might want his attention. Earlier, Kagome had been mumbling in her sleep about pains and Sango had turned her over to see what was the matter. That's when she and Shippou had discovered something odd and had gone in search of their faithful leader.

Inuyasha had come rushing in, thinking that the worst was happening. "What the hell is going on! I thought you said she would be fine!"

"Sh-she has a fever now.. And.. Something is wrong with her back." Sango had taken off Kagome's top layer of clothing and had her covered up with a white sheet. With the girl currently lying on her stomach, it was easy to show the captain what was happening without exposing her.

There, on her back, were two long red markings. Inuyasha's eyes had narrowed, "So, what is that.. And why are they growing?"

"We're not sure.. The markings themselves seem like they're pulsating.." Sango replied gravely.

He clenched his fists in anger, "Leave, I'll take care of her while you guys go and eat."

"But dinner isn't even read—" Shippou was caught off by the growls of the Captain and had scurried away, followed by Sango. Once the door was closed, he had sat down on the bed and pulled the sheet back up to her shoulders. 'Shouldn't she be in my quarters?' Thought the hanyou, as he glanced around the small dingy room wearily. 'Then again, I haven't been treating her that great..'

**'Why were you so cold to her? Just when you start to get things straight with her, you leave her in the dust?' His demon counter part asked.**

'I.. I care for her.. So much that.. She might be in danger because of it.'

**'And that's you excuse?'**

'Well, if one of our enemies found out about her—'

**'Bull! Why is it you're so afraid of getting near someone!'**

'I'm not afraid! Screw you!'****

'I ought to take over now since your too much of an idiot to even admit how afraid you are of committing yourself to her.'

'Leave me alone.'****

'Not until you tell her.'

'Fuck you.'

**'Keh, then say goodbye to self control.'**

He could feel his fangs lengthen like they had earlier that day and his eyes started to change colors. 'Stop! Stop it!'

**'Tell her.'** Was the last thing his demon had said before removing himself from the hanyou's thoughts.

Kagome moaned in pain, breathing heavily. Her dreams were like nothing she had ever experienced. They were like her visions, but more realistic. She could feel the pain not only emotionally but also physically. She dreamt.. Of her family and her ancestors. These images she was seeing, they felt like memories of some sort.  
_  
"..You are the protector, this worlds fate lies in the hands of the angelic family."_

Her eyes shot open, the pain in her back never ceasing, "Wh-where.." She let out another moan of pain trying to push herself up. Of course she didn't notice anyone sitting on the bed until after the sheet had fallen around her waist. She practically screamed at the site of him and tried her best to cover up.

His ears had flattened themselves against his head once she had screamed, then he had placed a clawed hand on her mouth to cease the horrible noise until she covered up. "Are you insane wench! I don't need the entire goddamn crew in here!"

"W-well I had every right to scream! I'm half naked and a male is in this room! You're worse than Miroku!" Kagome screeched in horror.

Inuyasha scowled, "Damn it! Shut up! I am not!"

Kagome was about to retort to him until her back started to burn again, she cringed gripping the sheets tightly as sweat poured from her head. Inuyasha was on alert and had gotten a cold wet cloth to dab away the sweat from her face, "Kagome? Are you alright? Speak to me.."

"M-my back.."

"I-I know. I can't do anything. Unless you want me to pour water on you." He said, "But I doubt you want that."

She breathed deeply, unclenching the sheets, "What's wrong with me.. I feel like I got run over by a chariot.. And I had the weirdest dreams.. I can't even remember them but I know they were weird." She shook her head.

"Do you want anything?"

"No.. You should just leave. You're the Captain and the crew need you. I need my rest." She lied, collapsing back onto her bed, wincing as her back connected with the mattress.

"I.. Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I'll leave." But he couldn't bring himself to stand up. He couldn't because he didn't want to. He had to set things straight with her or his demon would never calm down. "Listen, about what happened on the island—"

"I understand. It doesn't matter Inuyasha, it was just a fluke." Kagome murmured listening to the creaking of the ship as it moved against the waters.

"No! It wasn't!" A rumble form in his throat, "I was an ass, alright? I didn't, I didn't want to get too close to you. I was scared of being too close to you. If something were to ever happen to you because of me, I would never forgive myself. I'm afraid to trust someone other than Miroku. The last woman I trusted was killed, and I didn't want that to happen to you." He explained slowly.

Kagome glanced at him, "Inuyasha, I'm a miko. I can defend myself and if you hadn't noticed it yet, I've been getting hunted for as long as I can remember. I can protect myself you know."

He frowned, 'Yes, that is true. Still, why is it that your always getting hunted? Priestess or not, something else is attracting all these demons.'

"Does that mean we can still secretly talk together and be in each others company?"

"Feh, I don't see why not."

"Then you are welcomed to stay. But it might get boring soon, since I'm going to fall asleep."

"That's alright with me." He grinned leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"Okay, just don't you dare pull this blanket away, or I'll turn you to ashes, understand dog boy?"

"Yes ma'am."

She smiled brightly, tucking herself underneath the sheets. 'I'm glad things are the way they are. It makes me happy knowing he trusts me so much and cares for me. But.. I'm afraid he going to hate me soon enough..'

'For I have something he desires..'

'That I've kept to myself this entire time, hidden within my armor.'

'The Shikon no Tama.'

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

A/N Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnn. Ehehehe, how was it? I hope this was a good chappy for you all!! Oh, and Anime north was awesome! (even thought it was three months ago..). Heh… R&R!

Jakotsu: Ooooh, the final battle is soon, that means my Inu needs to look handsome for the ending!

Inu: -gulps and runs away-

Jak: Come back my love! I need to fit you into your new pink armor!

Inu: Piss off!

Moi: -sigh-

Inu: -hides behind author- Hide me..

Jak: Come out come out wherever you arrrrrrrrrre!

Moi: Oh my… R&R!


	13. The Battle for the Sacred Jewel

**Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha**

**A/N IF YOU WANT PICS OF KAGOME FROM THIS CHAPTER JUST E-MAIL ME!!!**

**-cough- That is all… Oh! And thanks sooooo much for da reviews!!**

**

* * *

**

**Stowaway**

**Chapter 13. The Battle for the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Kagome winced while struggling to put her clothing back on. Her back wasn't hurting as much anymore, but it still burned a bit. The markings had not yet gone away and she had been raking her brain as to why she had them to begin with. She huffed clasping together the armor and sighed in relief. 'Good, I'm done..' She thought as the ship groaned in response.

They were going to be docking soon and Kagome had never felt this afraid in her entire life. She feared the one she loved most would soon despise her very being. She also feared he would be killed. Sniffling, she had walked out of the dingy room and out into the hall until she was on the deck. She could hear that very hanyou yelling out orders to all his crew to prepare for docking. She could see the land in the distance coming closer and closer, even if it was very dark out without the sun.

'I don't want to go. Naraku is waiting there!' Kagome's mind blurted.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha sneered, "What the hell are you doing out of bed?! You're still injured, and I can smell the sickness on you!"

Kagome sighed, "I needed some air."

"Bull."

"Shut up and sit." She growled.

His face had plummeted into the ships floorboards loudly, alerting everyone of the subduing spell being used.

She could hear a string of curses escape his lips and grinned, 'My hanyou is never going to change.' She thought to herself, very amused by his antics until that is, he had lifted her up into his arms without warning. "H-hey!"

"You're comin' with me wench." The Inu Captain said, "And if you sit me again.. Well, let's just say I'll be landing on something soft this time." He grinned evilly.

Kagome groaned, "Lemme go, dog boy! Put me down!" She hadn't realized that they were back in his quarters and he had gladly dropped her down on his bed. "Eek!" She squeaked when he had let go. "Y-you--!"

"Feh! Quiet wench and get some sleep." Inuyasha ordered, "We're going to be there very soon. I'll steal the Shikon then be back before you know it."

She glowered, "You forgot about the war Inuyasha…" She mumbled half heartedly, 'I should.. To avoid all this.. Maybe.. Tell him?' She fidgeted nervously.

Inuyasha grunted, "K'gome? Are you alright?" He asked, a bit concerned about the swift change in her scent.

She looked up at him, "Inuyasha," She had started with a determined voice, "About the Shikon—" She winced and gasped as her back began to sear in pain. 'Damn—' She had closed her eyes tightly and gripped onto the sheets, biting on her tongue to keep from screaming in agony.

"K'gome!" The hanyou's heart leapt in his throat. "Is it your back? Do you want Shippou?"

"N-no b-but—" She gasped out, keeping her eyes closed until the pain had turned into a dull throb. She huffed and unclenched the sheets, "I'm fine.." When she had glanced up at him, she could see jagged stripes on his face. "Inuyasha?"

The Hanyou Captain growled, "I-I want to help you.. Tell me what I can do, wench. We're about to make port and for some reason I don't want to leave this damn ship to steal the Shikon. My demon wants to stay here.. With you. We're restless, thinking that you're going to leave." He sat down on the bed next to her, "Tell me, as soon as we do reach land, will you try to run away again?"

Kagome sighed, 'Has he been this worried about me?' "I won't lie, I was thinking about it. I don't want any of you to lose your lives because of me. I'm nothing but trouble Inuyasha."

"We're stealing a jewel. It has nothing to do with you! We won't be losing our lives because of you!"

She sniffled but held back her tears, 'I'm such a coward.. No, I'm the protector of the Shikon, this is merely another task that needs to be done.' When she had looked back at him, his eyes were going red. "I'm sorry, don't worry. I was just being silly." She smiled reassuringly, "You're transforming into your youkai."

He growled, "It's difficult not to."

She had taken his hands and squeezed them, "Then I guess I'll have to calm the both of you down." She murmured, closing her eyes to concentrate.

'It'll take everything to calm us down, wench.' Inuyasha thought before concentrating as well.

_It was dark, just like the last time. "Inuyasha?"_

"You're.. Back." A voice echoed around her. Kagome could make out a figure walking towards her. She wasn't surprised to see him. In fact, this time she was expecting it. "Mate came back." He took one leap and landed in front of her.

"Yes, I came back." She smiled sweetly at him, feeling him wrap his arms around her and nuzzle her neck much like he had done on the previous visit.

"Mate won't leave us." He growled against the skin of her neck, holding her even more tightly to his body.

"How about we make an agreement?" Kagome told him, "I won't leave you if you promise me you won't be angry." She murmured against his chest.

"Angry?"

"That's right, please don't hate me for what I am."

"But—"

"Inuyasha," She interrupted, "You'll see soon what I mean. Once we hit land, everything will make sense. But know that I'm sorry, and that I never meant to lead you on or to use you. I truly do have feelings for you and your other selves." She sniffled, "And I want to stay with you."

"I'm.. confused.." He growled and whimpered. "Mate won't leave."

"I promise I won't."

He lifted his head from her neck and sighed, "Mate mine. I trust my mate."

She giggled and lifted a hand to his cheek then to his ears, tweaking one of them, "Good, I trust you too, Inuyasha." She had pecked him on the lips before leaving the reality once more.

That had left the youkai stunned. 

"There really is something bothering you, isn't there?"

"Of course, but it'll pass." She smiled, "As long as you keep your promise, I'll keep mine." She leaned against him, placing her head on his shoulder.

"You still reek of sickness wench. Get some sleep."

"I can't. We're almost there."

"But you aren't comin' with us."

"No." She frowned, 'But I have a feeling I'm going to be dragged there against my will.'

There was a knock at the door, then it had swung open to reveal the perverted ex-monk, "Cap'n! We're approaching the docks. Should we weigh anchor now and row to land?"

"Yeah. I'll be out in a sec to give the orders, Miroku."

"Aye!" He grinned, "I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" When the Captain had growled, the ex-monk had sweatdropped and closed the doors behind himself as he left.

"Go on, your crew needs a Captain."

"Keh, they can't do anything without me! You stay in here and don't leave, got it?"

"Uh huh."

He twitched one of his ears and lowered his head, kissing her on the cheek. "I'll be back for you." He whispered into her ear, "_With_ the Jewel." He nibbled onto the skin of her neck, nuzzling the mark he had made, "And once we have acquired this Jewel, we will sail the seas and never stop on land again. And you… will be _mine_." He knew she was blushing. Heck it took everything to make sure he didn't blush as he was leaving.

Kagome had let out a puff of air that she had been holding. Her cheeks were burning, 'I can't believe h-he just… Uhg!' Her head snapped in the direction of the doors, they were being opened. She had blinked at the old man standing there and watched him approach her, "Totosai?"

"Hello Kagome, I suppose you're wondering why I'm still here?"

"I thought both you and Housenki had left by now."

"Well, I had yet to give you your gift." He chuckled sheepishly.

"Gift?"

"Yes, to thank you for helping us. You were the one to set us free you know." He pulled a sword from behind his back and placed it in her lap. "This sword is specially made for you."

She stared down at it blankly, "A sword for me? What's so special about it?" She examined the object, noting that the hilt was black steal with a red gem in the center. She had unsheathed it to further examine the silver blade. 'Not a Katana, but a strange sword indeed.'

"Well, it is made of a special metal that will withstand any power you channel through it. Meaning, your priestess abilities. This blade will not shatter very easily compared to the one you previously had aboard the Ookami ship." Totosai explained.

"Oh, well that's interesting. Thank you very much Totosai." She smiled warmly, running a finger over the cool blade.

"My pleasure, angel."

She narrowed her eyes instantly, grasping the handle of the blade and pointing the weapon at Totosai's chest, "What did you mean by that, old man?"

He fidgeted, "A-ah! Nothing! I was just thinking that a young girl such as yourself is so pure and kind, just like an angel, to have been good enough to set us free." He said nervously.

She had raised a brow at him before dropped her blade, "Sorry, that word has just been getting on my nerves lately." She laughed lightly and ushered him out of the quarters, wishing him luck on his trip.

Totosai huffed and walked over to Housenki, both of the youkai had taken to the air and left the ship to return to their homes. Totosai was sitting on his three-eyed bull, Momo whereas Housenki was gliding in the air.

"Do you think the girl will be able to release her powers in time?" Housenki wondered out loud.

Totosai shrugged, "She is a very fiery woman. I believe she will eventually unleash it, but I just hope that she does it in time.. Naraku has a very large army."

"Perhaps we should have aided them?"

"No, I refuse to use my abilities to slaughter demons in a war. Besides, help is already on the way for them." He chuckled, Housenki laughing as well.

"Oh yes, unfortunately, we will not be there to see the whelps reaction."

"Pity, really."

.:.:.:. With Kagome .:.:.:.

She had been pacing uncontrollably in the Captains quarters. The entire crew had left the ship save for Shippou, in order to steal the Shikon no Tama, 'Which isn't _even_ there.' She mentally added. Her friends would be fighting a war, and getting killed over something that wasn't even on land.

Miroku…

Sango…

Kirara…

…Inuyasha…

She was so distracted by her emotions that she hadn't realized the ship was under attack by a Seeker. Shippou had been the one to snap her back to reality with his abnormally high pitched squeal of alarm. She had shaken her head, attached the sword to her side and run out of the quarters, wincing as her back began to burn. "Shippou-chan!"

"Waaaa! Kagome!! There are two of them!!" He cried, running on all fours towards her.

As he said, there were two large Seekers standing tall on either side of the ship. They were ugly beasts without their cloaks, covered in green and yellow scales. Their eyes were jet black and navy blue, the most frightening eyes anyone would ever see. They also carried with them a stench of rotting corpses. Of course, each Seeker had a different scent. Some would smell like fish, others like burnt flesh and oozing blood. None of which would be very pleasant.

"Shippou-chan, get behind me."

"Y-you don't have to tell me twice!" He squeaked, skidding behind the girl.

Kagome growled, 'I don't have anything with me except this sword..' "Come at me with your best shot ya damn monster!" She could hear Shippou's whimpers behind her as the monsters let out a high pitched noise. She had stood her ground, a barrier forming around her and grabbed the handle of her sword, taking it out of its sheath. 'I don't quite know how to wield this, but I can try my best!'

A scaly-clawed hand reached down to Kagome, it's claws meeting with the electric shocks of the miko barrier.

"You really aren't that intelligent are you?" She chuckled, jumping out from the safety of the barrier to battle. She concentrated as much of her power as she could into the blade, having no experience whatsoever with swords, and sliced at the first seekers arm. There was a burst of light that had emitted from her sword before it had traveled up the creatures arm and purified it to ashes.

Shippou sat gaping at the howling creature in awe. "Look what you did Kagome!! That was amazing!"

Kagome grinned, "Want some more?"

The second Seeker let out another high pitched sound, much louder than the previous. This had caused Kagome to kneel down and sheath her blade in order to cover her sensitive ears. As it turns out, her barrier around Shippou had muted most of the noise, but without such protection for herself, she had passed out from the noise.

"Kagome!" Shippou cried. He was close to tears when the barrier around him faded into nothingness.

The Seekers were gone.

But they had taken Kagome with them.

"KAGOME!" He bawled, "I have to tell someone! Inuyasha!" He sniffled, "Fox magic!" The was a loud popping noise where the kitsune once stood, then a bird emerged with a blue bow tide on its head.

"I'm coming Kagome!!"

.:.:.:. With Inuyasha .:.:.:.

The hanyou led his crew through the deserted town. It was odd, no one was there, not a single human. It was very quiet, and as expected, the hanyou believed that they would steal the Shikon without breaking a sweat.

"Keh, some war."

When they had reached the end of the village, all there was left was fields of grass that led down a hill and back up to the castle.

Miroku frowned, "Inuyasha, something is amiss here. It is much too quiet for my liking."

"We should be cautious." Sango added.

_"..How right you are.."_

One of the dog appendages on Inuyasha's head twitched at the voice, and he had turned around sharply, spotting a man on a roof of a hut behind them. He was dressed in a baboon pelt with the hood down on his back. "You must be Naraku"

Naraku grinned darkly, "Right again, half breed. Here for the Shikon I presume?"

"Yeah, some damn Lord has it. Now tell me where he is.."

Naraku merely continued to grin, "You must mean Lord Mamoru. Well, unfortunately, he's had a bit of an accident a long time ago, and I've been replacing him ever since. Or should I say, I've _been_ him ever since."

Just then, his body had morphed into the form of another, presumably Lord Mamoru.

Miroku gripped his staff, "A shape shifter."

'Yeah, from the Island, from my ship.. He's been everywhere.' "Where's the Jewel you bastard!"

"I don't have it. However," He morphed back into his own form, "It will be arriving shortly, but I have no desire of giving it to you." He chuckled, "You will perish, Inuyasha at the hands of my army!" With that said, Naraku had disappeared in the shadows of the night.

The Inu Captain had not even sensed the presence of the men until now. There were thousands of demon soldiers that now stood between him and the castle. They were all in the fields of grass at the bottom of the hill. Each group seemed to be led by a different general. 'The war gods..'

"Th-theres so many of them." Sango paled.

Miroku frowned, "I say there's around three thousand down there."

The pirate crew hesitated, "W-we can't fight them all!"

"We have to! We need to get the Jewel."

"Judging by the number of pirates against the soldiers, I'd say we would have to each kill two hundred." Miroku calculated.

"What! Demon or not, we hardly have a chance!" One of them cried.

"Shut up and deal with it. We have no choice. Who said getting the Jewel was going to be easy?" Inuyasha demanded, "Now let's go. We don't want to keep 'em waitin'." He grasped Tetsusaiga's sheath. 'Tetsusaiga, looks like we're going to be in a big battle together.' He ran down the hill, dodging a large number of spears being thrown at him.

"Tetsusaiga!" He shouted, unsheathing the blade, "Windscar!" He cried, leaping into the air and slicing down at the youkai soldiers. Most of them by now had gotten rid of the human armor they were wearing and had transformed into their true forms. Several of them had been destroyed others had dodged the attack.

"Damn.."

Everyone had started to fight against the army. Inuyasha had the privilege of meeting one of the few generals of the army, his name was Ryura. He wielded two blades, one of Thunder and another of Wind.

"You're pathetic Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "How many times have I heard that one before?" He sliced at him again, "Heh, I'm gunna tear you in half!"

"Says you half breed scum!"

Sango and Miroku were also fighting one of the generals. Since they were only human, they had decided to team up. Jura, the general, had a thunder canon at his aid. Luckily, they had knocked the canon from his grasped and battled in hand to hand combat.

Sango panted, "Miroku! A little help here!" She pushed her Hiraikotsu against Jura.

Miroku winced, cutting down a demon soldier. "I-I'm a bit busy! I've got demons coming at me!" The ex-monk pulled sutras out of his robes and threw them at the demons, vaporizing them.

Kirara howled, biting into another youkai and tossing it aside.

Sango's weapon was knocked out of her hands, and she had fallen to the ground roughly.

"Die human!"

Sango's eyes went wide, 'M-Miroku--!' She thought urgently.

Just as Jura's claws were centimeters from Sango's face, a bright blast of light had traveled to Jura and destroyed him in a rather painful manner. Pieces of flesh flew to the ground and the stench of rotting corpse caused Sango to gag.

"Wh-where?"

That blast had caught everyone's attention.

The trail of the blast had led right up to one individual, holding a sword.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha shouted. "The hell are you doing here!" He sliced at Ryua again.

Sesshoumaru merely said, "Attack, men."

An army of Inu youkai ran from behind him, plunging into the large war to aid the Inu hanyou.

Inuyasha grunted, "Ya know, I've had just about enough outta ya!" The hanyou Captain grinned, crystals forming on his sword, "Heh, go to hell."

Ryura just leapt back and placed his blades in front of him. "Come at me, half breed!"

"Adamant _barrage_!" He yelled, bringing down his sword at him.

Large adamants shot at Ryura, each striking his swords and shattering them instantly. "W-what—"

"_Windscar_!" Inuyasha ran at him, and swung his fang one last time, obliterating the war god in one sweep. "Some half breed, huh?" With that said, he had turned his attention to the full Inu youkai leading the aiding army. "Sesshoumaru!"

The older youkai used his poison whip on his adversaries and grunted, "Speak now, hanyou."

"As if I need your permission jackass! Why the fuck are you here?"

"The western lands were being threatened by a demon of the name Naraku. Did you actually believe I would sit on my thrown and do nothing?" Sesshoumaru snorted and cut down more weak youkai.

"Oh, Lord Sesshoumaru!" The last general now stepped in his path, "I challenge you, dog demon."

"State your name, weakling."

"Kyura." He chuckled, "But I am no weakling!" He waved his crimson fan, firebirds flying at him.

Inuyasha groaned, noticing that there were now a couple dozen Seekers added in this equation. 'Fuck off..'

And to top it all off, a squealing Shippou was flying above him.

"Shippou! Get back to the ship!" Inuyasha panted, using his Windscar again. 'Damn it all..' He mentally swore as he panted.

"But the Seekers have Kagome!!"

His heart came to a stop, "They _what_..?" He said in the darkest, deadliest voice ever to be heard.

"The demons have Kagome!!" He repeated with a shriek.

Sesshoumaru growled, 'I tire of wasting such energy on these whelps!' "Dragon strike." He sunk his blade into the ground, sending sparks of power out of his blade.

"Is that all, Sesshoumaru-sama? I expected more!" Kyura laughed, creating more firebirds.

"Not quite."

An electric dragon emerged from the ground, surprising Kyura. It had taken a moment to circle Kyura before devouring him and effectively killing off the final general.

Sesshoumaru's expression had not changed as the dragon disappeared, leaving nothing behind in its wake. "Inuyasha." He spoke, using spurts of power from his blade to clear his way. Once he was back to back with his half brother he continued, "Go save the girl. You do not have time to waste here."

"Yeah, cover me Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha murmured between clenched teeth.

"Count on it."

"See ya later then, fluffy." He leapt up into the air and bounded off towards the castle.

"Don't call me that."

.:.:.:. With Naraku .:.:.:.

"Put the girl down." Naraku ordered, "You may have her once I am finished with her."

The Seeker nodded and dropped the unconscious girl to the ground. They were currently just outside Naraku's castle, miasma clouds surrounding the place. The miko was laying on her back before Naraku, who sported a malicious grin. He had lifted his gaze up to the arriving hanyou.

"Just on time, half-breed."

"Kagome! What did you do to her?!" Inuyasha snarled, his eyes flashing red despite the fact he was holding the Tetsusaiga.

"Nothing at the moment, I just captured her." Naraku rested his red eyes on the stirring girl, "And now, prepare to be amazed mutt."

Inuyasha snorted, "Shut the _fuck_ up! Let Kagome go and hand over the goddamn Jewel!"

Naraku rolled his eyes, "As I said before," He walked to the girl and grasped her by her dark locks, dragging her to her feet. "I was waiting for its arrival. Now you see, it's here, ku ku ku." He chuckled as she screamed and tried to form a barrier.

"L-let go of me! In-Inuyasha!" Kagome yelped, her barriers not forming very easily in her state of panic.

"Kagome! Stop hurting her!" Inuyasha growled, his demonic aura spiking so much that it was now visible and surrounding him.

Naraku trained his eyes on Kagome, "Be nice, little girl. You have something that you took from me, and now I'm taking it back." He sneered in her ear, his breath touching her and making her shudder in disgust.

"Bastard!" She cursed, "It was never yours to begin with.. It has always been in my family to protect it! Now get your hands off of me!!" She howled, struggling against him.

Naraku growled, "Don't speak to me in that manner ever again, human!" He tugged painfully on her hair.

"I'm gunna slice off your arms first, Naraku." Inuyasha began to run at him.

Naraku placed the girl in front of himself, "Not if I get the Jewel first." He used his other hand and moved it to the girl's armor, taking off the crested jewel that was hollow.

There was a bright pink flash of light, causing everyone to cover their eyes.

"N-NO!!" Kagome's screeches echoed as the light shined brightly.

The light had died down.

The Shikon no Tama sat there, innocently inside her armor.

Naraku grasped it hastily.

"I knew you hid it there, my dear. It was very obvious." Naraku chuckled, closing his hand around the Jewel causing it to pulse.

Inuyasha stood there in shock, her eyes finally meeting his. She had seen them flicker from hurt to sad and then to anger. She sniffled and lowered her head, or rather tried to since Naraku held her by her hair.

'Sh-she had it all along…' He thought, feeling mixed emotions in him.

-Flash-  
_  
__"Why me of course." A demon walked out from the shadows covered by a baboon pelt of fur. "I am the demon that resides on this island, and you and your crew are not welcomed. That is, unless you carry with you the Shikon no Tama.. Then I will spare your crew."_

"_Keh, we don't have it and even if we did, we wouldn't give it to ya." He replied._

"_Such a shame. And I thought I could feel its presence."_

-Flash-

_"I'm the cause of a lot of problems. I tried to get rid of them by running off once we hit land, but I was just brought back here. See, I have something that everyone wants." She glanced at him sadly, "But if I show it to him, I know he'll be angry at me for hiding this from him."_

-Flash-

_Kagome sighed, "I won't lie, I was thinking about it. I don't want any of you to lose your lives because of me. I'm nothing but trouble Inuyasha."_

-Flash-

_"How about we make an agreement?" Kagome told him, "I won't leave you if you promise me you won't be angry." She murmured against his chest._

-Flash-

_"That's right, please don't hate me for what I am."_

-Flash-

_"Inuyasha," She interrupted, "You'll see soon what I mean. Once we hit land, everything will make sense. But know that I'm sorry, and that I never meant to lead you on or to use you. I truly do have feelings for you and your other selves." She sniffled, "And I want to stay with you."  
_  
-Flash-

Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut, 'Sh-she's a priestess.. It was her job to protect the Jewel.. But only one family has the power to keep it pure. The Higurashi's.. That's why she resembles Kikyo. They are related, rather were related until a shape shifting—' His train of thoughts came to a stop, "_You son of a bitch_." He growled, "It was you."

Kagome whimpered, 'He's angry with me but he—' She lifted her gaze but found it was locked on Naraku.

"Me?" Naraku raised a brow.

"You killed Kikyo! You tried to steal the Shikon when Kikyo was its guardian!! You tricked her and almost tricked me! You fuckin' asshole!" Inuyasha shouted angrily.

Naraku narrowed his eyes, "Now I recall, yes the Shikon had disappeared after that bitch had been burned. Then it had reappeared within this girl's body. You can image how thrilled I was to hear another woman possessed it." He smirked darkly.

Inuyasha gripped his Tetsusaiga until his knuckles went white. "You'll pay, Naraku."

"I'm afraid not, mutt." Naraku threw Kagome away and opened his hand, revealing a completely black Jewel. His body had then morphed, the baboon pelt ripping away to reveal a far larger body with demonic armor and various different demonic limbs attached to himself. "I have the Sacred Jewel now to boost my power and I will kill you."

"Keh, I'd like to see you try bastard!" Inuyasha howled and went barreling after him, brandishing his Tetsusaiga, "WINDSCAR!"

It was dodged and Naraku appeared before the hanyou, and grabbed him by his throat.

Kagome sat up, rubbing her head. 'I hate him.. That demon..' She opened her eyes and stared at Naraku and narrowed them slightly. 'He's got Inuyasha!' A barrier formed around her body and put her hand on the handle of her sword. The miko stood weakly to her feet and unsheathed her sword, her eyes glowing slightly, "LET HIM GO!" She slashed her sword, a spurt of pure miko energy shooting at Naraku much like the Windscar does, and purified Naraku's arm.

Naraku's eyes widened and he stared back at Kagome in shock. "You wretch!"

Kagome literally growled, her sword glowing pink. "Don't you ever.." She said in the most deadliest voice, "..Touch Inuyasha like that again."

Naraku snorted, "You dare tell me what I can and cannot do? Ha! Seekers, you may take what you wish from the girl!" He commanded, three seekers now surrounded Kagome in a flash.

Inuyasha grunted, 'That girl is amazing..' He stood and prepared himself, "You wimp! Afraid to take on a human girl and a half dog demon?"

Naraku shook his head, "Never, I merely made a pact with the Seekers. They wished to have the girl, and I wanted this gem. Now I have it, and they can have her." There was a flash of light and he had glanced back at Kagome, the Seekers no longer visible. 'That's impossible--!' He could see ashes blow away.

"Windscar!"

The demonic attack had struck Naraku in his side as he tried to dodge it.

"You let your guard down." Inuyasha panted.

Naraku frowned and re-grew his missing limbs. "I never let my guard down." 'Still, that woman is now purifying the miasma surrounding my castle without realizing it.. I knew she would be powerful. She is a Higurashi. However, I did not believe that she would discover any of her hidden powers. Kikyo had not, so how could this girl do it..' Naraku formed a ball of dark energy, 'Someone must have helped her awaken them!' He mentally cursed and threw the dark energy at Inuyasha.

The hanyou grinned, 'Just what I was waiting for!' He ran at the thing and drove his fang into the blast, "BACKLASH WAVE!"

The attack had been swiftly absorbed and shot back at Naraku, striking him and tearing him apart.

"Feh!"

Kagome watched the attack, her barrier falling, 'Is it over?'

She had barely any time to register it, but Naraku had shot one of his limbs out from the blast at her. Everything seemed to be moving slowly when it approached.

She could hear Inuyasha shout at her.

She could hear her heart pounding.

She could hear herself mentally curse for letting her own guard down.

She could also feel the sharp pain in her right shoulder as the tentacle drove itself right through her and pulled away.

Everything had gone hazy but she had briefly seen Naraku laugh and pull his body back together before everything had gone black.

"_KAGOME_!" Inuyasha had been at her side in a matter of seconds, his Tetsusaiga at his side as he held his bleeding miko to his chest, "Wake up!! Kagome say something! Anything!" He shook her, "Damnit all! Wake up!"

She didn't move.

Blood pooled around him.

_Her_ blood.

"Wake up wench.. Sit me.. Please just sit me for not protecting you.." He sniffled.

"She's dead, and you will soon be joining her, half breed.."

Inuyasha placed her back down and left his Tetsusaiga next to the girl. He had stood up and turned to Naraku, his eyes completely red with blue pupils. He had turned into a full demon.

"DIE!" He barked, running at Naraku with full speed.

Naraku continued to laugh and dodged Inuyasha's attacks, and slashed at him. However, no matter how many times he struck the hanyou, he would simply rise once more and attack with his claws. 'What is the meaning of this?!' Naraku mentally cursed.

"Die, die, die, DIE!" Inuyasha continued to chant, "GO TO HELL!"

Naraku finally had had enough and struck the same tentacle through Inuyasha's stomach.

The Inu captain choked as blood seeped from his lips. He had been thrown back, landing painfully on the ground with blood pooling around him.

"Now then, with these fools now out of my way I can—" He blinked and slowly turned, a pink blast of light cutting through him and purifying half of his body to ashes.

He was speechless.

His body fell backwards.

But he had caught himself and stood weakly, clutching the Jewel tightly in his right hand.

There in the distance stood a woman clad in white robes with armor and snow white wings. Pure white feathers pooled around her, her jet black locks blowing behind her due to the wind from her attack. Her eyes were glowing pink, as was the rest of her body as she walked towards Inuyasha, carrying both her sword and the Tetsusaiga.

"This can't be! I killed you! I killed you _miko_!"

Kagome stopped mid-step and turned her eyes on Naraku, "Fool, did you honestly think you had the power to kill an angel? Not even the Shikon has the power to kill one who has already awakened her powers." She held her sword and it pulsed sending another wave of pink at Naraku.

He had yelped and dropped down to his knees and watched her continue her way to Inuyasha.

Kagome kneeled beside him, a barrier forming around them in case of any attack. She had placed a delicate hand on his chest and closed her eyes.

Her hand glowed and power flowed through her and into Inuyasha.

In moments, his eyes had opened and golden pools stared at her. His wounds were completely healed and his strength, restored.

It took him a moment to finally realize who it was that healed him. "Ka-K'gome?" 'She really is.. An angel..'

"Inuyasha." She smiled, "I'm sorry for worrying you."

He sat up, "Keh, as if wench!" But she continued to smile at him, "So.. How come you didn't tell me this?"

She blinked at him and then spoke seriously, "My powers have been hidden, but now I remember everything. My family and my origins, but now is not the time to discuss this." She handed him the Tetsusaiga, "We have things that must be ended now." Her wings flapped behind herself as she stood and walked to the edge of the barrier.

Inuyasha stood up and transformed his Tetsusaiga, "You better fill me in after we send this guy to hell."

"It would be my deepest pleasure to do so." Kagome replied, the barrier dissolving.

"If you are quite finished, I would very much enjoy killing you!" Naraku had once again regenerated his body.

"I don't give a rats ass about your enjoyment, Naraku." Demonic winds surrounded the Captain once more, but were much powerful than before, "Now that I have my power back, I think it's about time you learn just how many hells there really are!" He dove at him and right past Kagome who had then taken to the air.

Kagome flapped her wings powerfully, a bright light engulfing her figure as her sword pulsed.

"_Adamant barrage_!" Inuyasha shouted, crystals forming and breaking of the Tetsusaiga, bombarding Naraku.

Naraku grunted as the crystals pierced through his body and tore him apart, "Don't you understand! You cannot defeat me! My body will not be destroyed!"

Kagome raised her sword above her head and twisted it in the air, a pink ball of energy forming in the center, "Light of the Heavens." She whispered, bringing her sword down in the direction of Naraku.

The evil demon had looked up in time to see this and gaped at it, "What is this light—" He screamed trying to move his body to use the Sacred Jewel, but the Adamants did not permit him to do so. "N-no! This cannot be--! I have the power—"

There was a large explosion and light shined brightly, blinding Inuyasha slightly. He had used his arms to cover his eyes and hid behind the fang of destruction to keep from being blown away.

The Sacred Jewel of Four souls dropped to the ground, glowing pink.

When the light had died down and the dust had cleared, Inuyasha had approached the Shikon. He had sheathed his sword and dipped down, picking it up. He had glanced up, seeing Kagome still float in the sky and flap her angelic wings.

"I think this belongs to you." He said, loud enough for her to hear.

She had smiled and nodded, "Thank you, Captain. You have my permission to keep it safe for now. I have a war to end." With that said she had flapped her wings and flown off to the war grounds where various demons still battled for their lives.

Inuyasha stared down grimly at the pink gem in his hands, 'So many died for this..'

The battlefield…

It was a sea of blood, she observed and noticed some of the crew lying dead.

Her body was still bathed in light, which is why she had caught the attention of practically everyone in the midsts of fighting.

"Look! It's Miss Kagome!" She heard Miroku gasp.

In moments, the entire mass of demons that were warring with the crew and Sesshoumaru's soldiers were now flying at her. She kept floating there and had lifted her sword up, "I will end this senseless battle and restore the lives of the innocent.." She murmured, twisting her sword above her head.

"Light of the Heavens."

The entire mass had been purified and turned to ashes in seconds, as well as the entire battlefield.

Light engulfed the field.

The blood had been turned to water.

The evil demonic bodies turned to ashes.

The dead crew and Inu soldiers were now breathing and waking.

Every good hearted person was now staring at the glowing angel.

"An angel scent from the heavens!"

"Look! An angel has saved us!"

"She's beautiful."

They were also staring at her when her light had died down and her wings had disappeared in a mass of feathers. She was down plummeting to the ground head first in her usual gowns.

"Kagome!!" Shippou blubbered.

Sesshoumaru grunted and dashed after the falling body. He had leapt up and grabbed her, cradling her to his chest and landed smoothly on the grass, the miko's sword landing in the distance.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango shouted, riding on Kirara and landing next to the full demon. "Is she alright?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, "She just needs some rest. The foolish girl had used too much power for one night."

Miroku and Shippou were also at her side and watched her sleep. "I can't believe.." Shippou began.

"..She's an angel? Well I can." Miroku finished.

"But how.." Sango began to ask.

"I expect once she awakens she will be willing to shed some light on the matter." Sesshoumaru told them as he stared down at the sleeping girl.

Inuyasha had arrived after the whole ordeal and had been the first to demand for answers. He was very edgy and had practically torn Kagome out of his brother's grasp to make sure she was truly alright. He had brought the girl back to his ship, but had not set sail.

The crew was happy and cheery for having lived through this whole ordeal. Sesshoumaru's army had already been sent back to the western castle led by one of Sesshoumaru highest ranking generals. The full demon had stayed behind to determine just what was going on.

Inuyasha sighed and stared down at the Jewel and back up at the sleeping Kagome.

'She does have a lot of explaining to do.' He thought, sitting back in his chair. He was inside his quarters. Sesshoumaru was waiting just outside the doors with Sango, Miroku Shippou and Kirara. Earlier, Shippou had checked Kagome for any injuries but found everything alright, even her back.

'So you better rest up wench, 'cause I'm going to make sure you tell us everything.'

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

A/N Ohhhh. I could have ended this soooo many times. But I didn't! Aren't ya happy I took extra long to write this?! Man! WOO! I think maybe.. I dun't know.. one more chapter and it's done. Sad, ne? R&R! 

Kag: Feels good to let out all that pent up power.

Inu: O.o So, you could have basically purified my ass sooo many times, but didn't?

Kag: That's right. I'm nice, aren't I?

Inu: Praise the all powerful Kagome!

Kag: Hmmm, I could get used to this..

Moi: Lucky.. I wish I had wings..

Kag: Ahh, but they hurt when they came out. Very painful. Luckily I healed instantly after they went poof.

Moi: Went poof?

Kag: Yes, poof.

Moi: Hm, R&R!


	14. Mine

**Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha**

A/N Sweet… Lots of Reviews! Everything will also be explained in this chapter! Woo! Enjoy and thank you for reading and reviewing! Oh! And sorry for the wait!  


* * *

**Stowaway**

**Chapter 14.** **Mine**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sango sighed, stirring the soup in the large pot. She hummed quietly and smiled at the sleeping Kirara on the kitchen counter. The ship rocked back and forth against the sea, and the old wood groaned in protest as the pirates continued their duties of the day. Sango had dozed off briefly, thinking of what she had seen earlier yesterday. 'Kagome.. An Angel..'

Rub… Rub…

"You look tense, Lady Sango. Anything I can do to help?" Miroku chuckled.

Sango blinked then narrowed her eyes. She had taken a firm hold onto a wooden spoon that was on the counter and whacked Miroku in the head with it. "Pervert! Why would I need your help?!"

Kirara mewed and stretched, having woken up from the fighting couple.

Miroku laughed sheepishly, "I guess you don't want to know about the news then! That's alright, I'm sure you don't need to hear anyways.."

Sango growls ceased, "Hear what?"

"Kagome's awake."

Sango gasped, "It's about time! She's been asleep for an entire day!" She turned to the stove and flicked it off, snatching a bowl from a cupboard and pouring soup into it. She had motioned for Kirara to follow her and they had all gone to Kagome's room. "Monk," She decided to warn, "If you touch me while I hold this bowl of steamy hot soup, I swear I will pour it on your face."

Miroku chuckled nervously and kept his hands to himself. "B-but remember my dear, I'm an ex-monk." He added.

.:.:.:. With Kagome .:.:.:.

Inuyasha was very close to letting out a whine and howl of sadness. Kagome had been asleep for an entire day and she hadn't even budged in her sleep at all. She was unconscious. If it hadn't been for Sesshoumaru sitting across the room, he probably would have whined.

Shippou had been in and out, checking up on Kagome for fevers or any signs that she had bumped her head. He couldn't figure out why she was like that. The only reason plausible was that she had worn herself out so much that her body needed time to rest. She had used up a lot of power in a short amount of time, which was dangerous.

Inuyasha held onto her hand tightly and grasp the Shikon in his other hand as well. He had what he wanted in his hand and he could use it for whatever purpose he wanted to! The protector was unconscious and unable to stop him.. So why didn't he want to use it? Why did he feel like he should also protect it? 'Wench.. You've changed me a lot..'

Sesshoumaru sniffed, the girl had proven to be very strong and a formidable foe. His youkai instincts were telling him that she would be a threat to his land if ever she decided to challenge him. However, his rational part had also been telling him that she wasn't the type of woman to do such a thing. She was an Angel after all.

Shippou had re-entered the room once more and jumped onto his chair next to the bed, "Still no signs of her getting better.." He muttered and squeaked as Inuyasha sent growls at him. "A-ah n-not that she won't wake up—I-I mean she's strong! She just needs time to recoup.." He swallowed the lump in his throat.

Inuyasha snorted and held her dainty hand within his callous, fingerless, gloved hands. 'Wake up.. Please Kagome..'

As if she had heard him, her face had scrunched up and she had let out a groan of pain, her hand faintly grasping Inuyasha's. "I can't move.. My body feels so heavy.." She mumbled.

Inuyasha's drooped ears had perked, "K'gome!"

She opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling, "Inuyasha? I'd turn my head but right now I'm having a hard time moving it.."

"You strained your body far too much, Miss Higurashi." Sesshoumaru spoke from his seat, "It will take time for you to be able to move."

"Great.." She sighed, "Where's the Sacred Jewel? I can feel it, but it's not around my neck.."

"I have it."

"What colour is it?"

"Umm.." He stared at it, "Pink. Why?"

She raised a brow, "That's very strange.."

"Do explain." Sesshoumaru urged.

"Well, I guess I would have to start from the beginning then." She said.

"Then I better go get Miroku and Sango." Shippou piped, scurrying out of the room.

Moments later, Sango had entered with a bowl of soup and Miroku with lumps on his head. By then Inuyasha had propped Kagome up with some pillows for her to see everyone.

"Kagome-chan! How are you feeling?"

"Sango-san, I'm okay except for the whole no moving part." She smiled warmly, "Now everybody take a seat! This is a long story!"

Sango set the bowl on the night table and sat on Inuyasha's sofa with Miroku.

"I actually never really remembered this until the woman from that island reminded me.. But my family is a family of Angels." She explained. "Long ago, when the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls had been created, there hadn't been a human pure enough to protect it without tainting it."

"Since all humans alike had some form of darkness in them no matter what.." Miroku intervened.

"Exactly, humans have many emotions and can be very pure in many ways. But never has a human ever been completely pure enough to hold the Jewel without it tainting in colour. Many had prayed for saviours to descend and aid them." She explained. "The Angels from the heavens had heard their pleas and several had been chosen to flea the heavens and live on earth.

"See, only Angels are pure enough to keep the Jewel alive and also protect it. We can mask the powers emitting from the gem so that demons do not know its whereabouts. Eventually, we were beginning to call ourselves priestesses and priests to not stir suspicion among the humans about our kind.

"Families had been formed, half human and half angels, also some pure blooded. They were happy and the Jewel had been safe for a few decades. However, that happiness had been cut short. Some humans had discovered what we were and began to hunt and kill us for our wings. Of course, all the Angels that were killed had never found out their true potential and power they had."

"I've heard of those hunters. Most of them had originated from my village." Sango said grimly.

"Yes, much like youkai slayers. Those that survived had either been well hidden or had to kill to stay alive. My family had been around for some time. Kikyo had been the last to have guarded the Shikon before me but was killed."

"By Naraku, but he didn't know she was an angel." Inuyasha added in.

"No, he didn't. Otherwise he would have been more cautious. He had just happened to stumble upon the holder of the Jewel. Since she died, the gem had disappeared and been reborn in me." Kagome chuckled bitterly, "Unfortunately, the Lord of the lands had found out about it and had taken the Jewel and my family as prisoners. He wanted to use us for our powers and the Sacred Jewel to conquer the lands."

Inuyasha growled, 'Naraku had said that he killed the Lord and taken his place. He could have been him ever since Kikyo had died… He was a shape shifter and he could use demon puppets too.' He thought.

"My little brother was already deathly ill and my parents were very weak at the time." Kagome continued, "It's very rare for Angels to catch any form of disease just like youkai, but my brother was a product of my mother being raped by a human, so he was only half angel and not so fortunate. He died in the cell."

Sango was in tears, 'Who would do such a thing to a boy? Naraku you deserve everything Kagome and Inuyasha caused you…' She thought angrily.

"Shortly after he died, my parents had sacrificed themselves to free me and I stole the jewel and ran. I knew it was my duty to protect it ever since we discovered it. I couldn't quite remember why though since my memories had been tampered with for my safety."

"That's quite the story." Miroku remarked, "But what I don't understand is, why Inuyasha can hold the Jewel without it being tainted. You had said earlier that when a human would hold it, it would darken. For a demon it would be no different… so why?"

Kagome blinked, "I guess it's because I've been around him a lot." 'And he has me marked' She mentally added, "Our aura's have been mixing a lot lately so the jewel will probably change aura's if we separate from one another for a while."

Sesshoumaru nodded and briskly stood up, "I have heard enough. It's obvious you pose no threat to me and Naraku had been taken care of. I will take my leave now."

"Keh, so you just stuck around to find out what she was and now you're gunna leave? Don't you care about her health!" Inuyasha spat.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, "If I didn't care about her then I would have just left her to fall to her death, hanyou."

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome called, "Please, don't tell anyone of my origins."

He stood there and stared at her with his cold eyes, "I understand, miko-sama. You do not have to worry.. However, be cautious. There are still many youkai that will seek for that Jewel."

Kagome nodded, "I will be careful don't worry."

Inuyasha growled, "Alright, shows over. Everybody get out of my quarters!"

Shippou sniffled, "B-but I still wanna talk with Kagome!"

Sango patted Shippou's head, "Come on, I have some food made in the kitchen Shippou-chan."

"R-really?" The boy asked cutely.

Sango nodded and carried him out followed by Miroku.

"Now Inuyasha be nice to the girl while we're gone. Don't take advantage of her in this state.. You must control your urges for we can't afford to have more young ones running around this ship just yet—Aiiee!" Miroku nursed the new lump on his head.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, "Get… Out… Pervert," Once the ex-monk had exited, he had closed the doors and locked them just in case.

"Sit boy."

"Ack! Mmnnighph--!"

Kagome huffed, "You didn't have to hit him so hard.. He gets hit enough by Sango. Besides, she would have hit him later anyways." She explained.

Inuyasha growled, finally lifting his face from the floorboards, "Damnit wench! You're abusing this stupid thing!" He sat cross-legged on the floor and tugged on the beads that glowed in protest.

"I think they're great." Kagome mused, "Now could you please move this pillow so I can lie back down? I'm a bit tired."

"Keh, why should I wench?" Inuyasha sneered.

"Because if you don't," Her temper flared, "I'll S-I-T you into the seventh hell."

His back straightened, "S-see! You do abuse the power." While he said this, he had gently taken the pillow away and lowered her flat against the bed.

She giggled, "Be quiet and let me sleep."

He twitched one of his dog ears and grinned, "Wench, you'll be the death of me."

"Oh I know." She smiled tiredly.

He sighed and sat next to her, lowering his head to nuzzle her neck. He could feel her shiver against his cold nose and he chuckled softly. "Wench.." He nuzzled her neck deeply, "You had me worried sick, you know that? As usual I couldn't help you.. You helped me instead. What if.."

Shed sighed, "I love you the way you are. Please don't change."

He pecked her neck, "You do huh?" He smiled hearing her slow breaths, 'She's asleep.' Inuyasha mentally remarked, moving off of the bed slowly. He sensed her discomfort as he moved and decided against leaving. 'She won't mind if I stay with her.' He had made up his mind and slept next to her.

.:.:.:. With Miroku .:.:.:.

He snickered as he closed one eye to help him focus on the lock. He had taken two small pins and began to try and unlock the Captain's quarters as silently as possible. Miroku chuckled quietly, 'Almost there.'

"Ex-monk!"

He stopped, and froze up instantly.

There stood Sango with her hands on her hips and Shippou hanging off of her shoulder mimicking her pose. "What are you doing? You certainly are not going to barge in there on my watch!"

"B-but the crew needs the Captain!" He argued.

"They can do without him for a few hours. Besides, as I recall it, he had named you second in command." Sango growled.

Miroku laughed sheepishly, the pins dropping out of his grip and clinging to the floor. "N-now Lady Sango, you know that I love you very much—"

"Save it."

Shippou whistled, "Ouch.."

Sango narrowed her eyes and watched him leave to go and command the ship. "Honestly, why do I even bother?"

Shippou shrugged, "Maybe because you love him?"

"Ha! I think not!" The slayer snorted.

"Well I know one thing is for sure, he likes you." Shippou leapt off her shoulder and scurried away to his room, snickering. 'Operation Matchmaker is a go.'

'Miroku has feelings for me? Is that even possible?' She thought, before walking back towards the kitchen. 'No, never.'

Miroku sighed and smiled to himself, 'Soon Sango-san, you will believe me about my feelings.'

.:.:.:. Few Hours later .:.:.:.

Inuyasha closed his quarter doors behind himself and walked to the stairs, casually thumping down them. It was past sunset and most of the crew were asleep. He walked down a hall and passed by the sleeping crew, "Keh, weaklings." He strolled into the kitchen and licked his lips. 'All mine for the taking..' He opened the cupboards and just about died.

"Where the hell is my ramen?!"

"So you're the thief? Eh?"

The Captain narrowed his eyes and turned briskly. "You're supposed to be asleep!"

Miroku shrugged, "I'm awake to make sure nothing happens while you're with your darling angel. By the way, have I ever mentioned how unbelievably attractive she is?"

Inuyasha snarled, "Say one more thing and I'll snap your neck."

"Ah, so you do love her. I knew it." Miroku jumped up and sat on the counter, "Why don't you ask her to be your mate?"

Inuyasha turned and walked to the end of the small kitchen before turning around, "It's too early. I'm going to keep courting her until she's ready."

"Courting?" He laughed, "No offence my friend, but I never thought that 'courting' was in your vocabulary." He laughed some more.

"Can it ex-monk or I'll throw you over board and feed you to the sharks."

"Only God knows how many times you've done that before."

"Damn straight!"

Miroku sighed, "Well my friend, since you are now awake, I will take my leave. I do believe I hear Lady Sango calling my name in her sleep." He got off the counter and walked to the doorway.

"Hey wait!"

Miroku turned tiredly and raised a brow.

"Where's all the ramen?"

He smirked, "Don't you remember Captain? You ate it all. Oh! And we're out of rum and sake." Miroku added before leaving.

Inuyasha whined, "Damn you ex-monk! Why didn't you tell me before?!" He could hear in the distance 'You never asked' and growled. He pinned his silvery white ears to his head and pouted. One of the appendages had twitched.

Someone was coming.

And rather slowly.

'Someone is trying to sneak up on me.' Inuyasha mentally conclude, leaping to the doorway and hiding. He placed a claw hand on Tetsusaiga and grunted, 'This better not be some damn idiot demon from Naraku..' He sniffed, but all he could get was seawater. 'The one disadvantage at being a pirate.'

The figure rounded the corner and walked into the kitchen, stumbling a couple times.

Inuyasha should have been relieved, but instead grew furious, dropping his hand away from the Tetsusaiga.

"Kagome! The hell are you doing out of bed? How can you walk? Wench get back there!"

Said girl turned towards Inuyasha and smiled weakly, "Hey! I found you. I just wanted some air, but I thought you might be angry if I was on my own.. So I came looking for you."

He trudged towards her and picked her up bridal style, "Wench, I told you not to leave the room."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Listen up dog-boy, I don't have to listen to you. I am feeling a lot better now than I did a few hours ago. The Shikon and my angel abilities helped me through this. I'm fine and I can even put up a barrier if I wanted to."

"That's not the point! The point is you are still vulnerable and I care for you too much to see you die." The hanyou spoke gently while carrying her out towards the main deck.

"Then allow me to remind whom it was that died originally, hm? And whom was it that brought you back from hell?" She smirked, "I believe that was me, dog-boy."

"Quit callin' me that wench."

"Then stop calling me wench."

"No."

"Dog-boy." She whispered.

He narrowed his eyes again and laughed quietly, "Yep, you are definitely back."

"I'm very difficult to get rid of."

"I noticed."

"Hey! You're supposed to love me!"

"And I do." He said seriously, placing her down on the deck to let her look out at the sea. He sat down next to her and stared at the moon, the light shinning bright enough to see their faces.

"You love me?"

He blushed, his courage beginning to leave him and looked away. "B-be quiet!"

Her cheeks burned in embarrassment, 'So, the Captain likes me huh?' "Well… I love you too, you stubborn dog."

One of his ears twitched back at her and his faced turned cherry before returning to the natural tan colour. His heart was pounding and his lips were dry. 'Damn woman.. Making me feel this way.. But I do love her.'

There was a moment of silence, just the winds pushing the sails, and the groans of the ship were heard.

"Would you—w-well, w-would you like—no! I mean would you be—"

Kagome blinked and stared at the back of his head as he cursed himself for being so stupid. "Inuyasha?" She cocked her head to the side. "What on earth are you trying to say?" The Shikon Jewel glowed warmly against her chest, causing her to glance down. 'Hm? Why is the Sacred Jewel glowing like this? It looks like it's reacting to something. It's also a lot pinker than I remember it being.'

"Be my mate."

She glanced up, "Come again?"

He looked away and scowled, "I'll take that as a no."

"Wait what? Inuyasha! I was just deep in thought and you caught me off guard. What is it that you said again?"

The hanyou glanced at her, "You were day dreamin', weren't you?"

She blushed, "Ahh, well no! I-I mean I was thinking about stuff concerning the jewel and—"

He sighed loudly, "Right, we have to talk about that too anyways."

She glanced down at it, it seemed to be glowing less. 'Wonder why it was like that?' "Okay, what is there to say?"

"I don't want to use it."

She looked up at him sharply, her eyes wide, "Honestly? But you said that-"

"I don't care what I said. It turns out that what you said made more sense to me. I don't want anything to do with it. Now.. I want to help you. I want to help you protect it." He said gruffly.

She shook her head, "I have a better idea."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes, we'll wait until Miroku and Sango are awake thought."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm tired of protecting this and of being so cautious all the time. I think I know of another way to do things.. I think I can make it cease to exist."

He frowned, "Hold on, how do you plan on doing this?"

"I'm an Angel. If I try hard enough, then my one wish for it may purify it completely."

"Nuh uh, this could be too dangerous, even for an Angel."

"That's why I need Miroku and Sango's help." She smiled brightly. "Don't worry, I'll tell you tomorrow what my plan is."

"Kagome." He said warningly, "Don't do anything you'll regret."

She shook her head, "No worries dog-boy. Things will be fine." She yawned tiredly, "But until then, I think I'm going to get some sleep."

He ran a clawed hand through his locks, lifting himself up tiredly. "I can go for another nap myself." He mumbled, taking her into his arms.

"I can walk."

"I know." He leapt to the stairs that led up to his quarters. "But I don't want you to."

She smiled and closed her eyes. Next thing she knew she was being tucked into bed and sleeping against the Captain warm body. "Inuyasha?" She mumbled.

"Hm?"

"What is it that you said earlier? That you asked I mean."

He opened his golden orbs and nuzzled her head, inhaling her scent. "Be my mate." He repeated. "Be mine."

"You said I'd be yours as soon as this was over." She smiled into his chest, which just so happened to now be bare.

He blinked, 'Is that a yes?' He mentally wondered. The Captain grinned widely, feeling her cuddle more into him and nuzzle his chest.

'Hell, I'm taking that as a yes.'

'She's mine.'

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**A/N Whoa, it took long for this to come out and it isn't even that long! Ouch! I'm sorry, but if I made it longer.. Well this would qualify as the epilogue, which I didn't want. Next chapter will be the epilogue, the jewel being used or not, Miroku's love being accepted by Sango.. or not, and all that. Lol. Oh and in a previous chapter I do recall having Inuyasha whisper 'Koishii' to Kagome. That's Japanese for like sweetie, or darling, honey.. you know, that stuff… Anywho, R&R!**

**Inu: -pouts- stupid author.. Cutting this thing short..**

**Kag: sit.**

**Inu: -owie-**

**Miro: Well, I'm happy.. I get to have Sango all to myself in the next chapter. –does happy dance-**

**Moi: Nuh uh! That hasn't been decided yet! **

**Miro: What! You bit--**

**San: -whacks-**

**Miro: -owie-**

**San: He's so stupid..**

**Moi: I know…**

**San: But I love him anyways.**

**Kag: Hey! How about we go watch some chick flicks with hotties in them?**

**San: I'm in!**

**Moi: So am I! Ta ta boys!**

**Inu and Miro: -left in the dust- R&R**


	15. Epilogue

**Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha**

**A/N –cries- The epilogue… I can't believe this fic is done.. My most favourite of favourites… -cries- I hope you guys like this.. I'm writing this while listening to my new Pirates of the Caribbean at Worlds End soundtrack. Enjoy!!!!! –cries a river-**

**

* * *

**

**Stowaway**

**Epilogue**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Shippou scurried into the dinning area where food was being served. It was well into the afternoon and the crew had just begun to drop in for lunch. Sango had been serving before she was interrupted by Shippou's squeals.

"Sango!! Come quick!"

The youkai slayer peered down at the young healer and raised a brow, "What is it? Has something happened to the bouzo?"

Shippou shook his head, "No!" He then grinned, "Wow, you must like Miroku a lot to have asked about him first!" At her growls and threatening gaze, he continued on with the original message. "A-ah, anyways! It's Kagome, she's thinking of a way to purify the jewel and get rid of it! You have to stop her before she does it! It-it's dangerous!"

"She's what?" She threw off her makeshift apron and ran out of the quarters in search of the Angel woman. She had found her, as suspected, inside the Captain's quarters speaking to the ex-monk. "Kagome-chan!"

The girl turned and smiled, "Sango-san! I—"

"What's this I hear about you? Trying to purify the Shikon! You can't! It cannot be done."

Kagome sighed, "I think that maybe it can. Miroku told my a bit about it. We both tested it and it feels like there's a barrier around it that's been created from the inside. Tell us, do you know of how it was made?"

Sango hesitated then nodded, "Yes, I do. It was made from a soul of a priestess and a horde of demons." She sat down on the bed and frowned, "Midoriko was a legendary priestess that had fought to protect humans from dark creatures. When she had found this monster that had been terrorizing a village for years, she had decided to put an end to it."

"By herself?" Inuyasha asked. At her nod her growled and turned his head sharply at Kagome, "That sounds familiar, doesn't it?" He narrowed his eyes.

.:.:.:. Flash back .:.:.:.

Inuyasha's nose twitched at the smell of approaching demons. Weak demons, and a lot of them. He had turned around and spotted the horde, they were all flying above the forest areas and some had dipped down. He had noticed in an instant a purifying aura. _Her_ purifying aura. The youkai that had dipped down into the forest had instantly been destroyed by a blast of energy, obviously an arrow. '_Kagome_!'

.:.:.:. Flash .:.:.:.

She squeaked, just barely avoiding the attacking demon. "I don't have the power to block any of them anymore.. I can't.." She placed her hands in front of herself to block another on coming attack. "Get away!" She shouted, her hands glowing a bright pink colour. The demon had been turned into ashes. "I-I d-did it.." She breathed heavily falling to her knees, her white hood falling off. Sure, she might have blasted one of the demons, but that hadn't stopped the rest from attacking her head on. Kagome's face grew pale at the sight of angry, hungry, revolting demons dipping down into the forest to devour her and her jewel. "Eeek!" She crossed her arms in front of her face, bracing herself for the blow.

'_Inuyasha!_'

"_Kagome!" _

She could hear her damn name being shouted from afar, then everything was a blur. Out of nowhere, had come her hero. She was swept up into his arms and was now being balanced on a branch with him. His aura felt much different, stronger even, like that of a full demon. When he had turned his gaze onto her, she nearly fell out of his arms. "Inu…Yasha?"

.:.:.:. End of Flash back .:.:.:.

Kagome growled back, "Piss off! I was trying to save you all from a terrible fate by doing that!"

"By doing that you could have gotten yourself killed! You can be so stupid sometimes you wench!"

"Like I said, I was helping all of you! Things were after me and I needed them to keep away from you! You pig-headed son of a bitc—"

Miroku sighed loudly, "Please! There is a child in our midst's!"

Shippou snorted, "I've heard worse ex-monk, especially from you."

That had earned Miroku a hit over the head from Sango.

"I'll be damned if you do something as crazy as that again bitch, you are not allowed to do anything of the sort while I'm still alive! I don't even want you to purify this damned jewel, not if you're risking your life over it!" He barked.

"Sit boy."

"A—ck!"

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and cleared her throat, "Now then Sango, mind continuing your story?"

The exterminator stopped cursing the monk and stared at Kagome, nodding her head. "Oh yes, we did get a bit off topic didn't we? As I was saying, she was fighting off a horde of demons on her own that had combined to form a large creature. In the end, she was not strong enough to defeat it. Before she could be killed however, she had pushed what little amount of power she had left within herself and created the Shikon jewel. Sealed within it is her soul forever battling with the souls of the demons."

Kagome nodded and unfolded her arms, grasping the Shikon. "Midoriko must be the one who put up the barrier within the jewel to trap herself and the creature in it. If we break it then maybe we can free her and the demons, which would cause the jewel to cease from existing."

Inuyasha had lifted himself off of the wood floor and cursed silently before leaping up to his feet, "Don't even think about it. If Midoriko couldn't beat it, how are we supposed to?"

Shippou groaned, "Inuyasha are you stupid? In the story she wasn't able to beat the thing because she was alone!!"

Miroku smiled, standing to his feet and brushing off the wrinkles in his clothes. "Shippou has a point. What he says is true, so might I suggest that we try to do this?"

"How will we break the barrier though? I don't have any spiritual powers." Sango asked worriedly.

Kagome hummed and smiled, "Leave it to Miroku and me. We need to meditate deeply in order to first get into the Shikon to manually break it and—"

"Hold on wench, you ain't going in there. Not without me." Inuyasha intercepted.

Kagome shot a glance at him, his gold eyes were plastered with worry. 'I am going to be his mate, so I can see how he would worry..' "I need you to stay here. Once Miroku and I go into the jewel, the barrier I have around it will break instantly. Without it, demons will sense its aura and be drawn to it. You have to protect this ship and us."

The hanyou Captain hesitated, clenching his eyes shut and pacing. 'Damn that girl.' "Miroku?"

"Hm? Yes Cap'n?" He piped.

"You better protect her in there, or I'll kill you." He opened his eyes and turned to the ex-monk, his eyes flashing red warningly.

"Aie, I will." Miroku nodded, "I promise."

"Then it's settled, I'm going to fetch my armour and Hiraikotsu. We start this now."

.:.:.:. Within the quarters a few minutes later .:.:..

Kagome sat across from Miroku with her legs tucked comfortably behind herself. He placed the Jewel between them on a large piece of cloth to prevent it from rolling and had also laid his staff across his lap.

"Ready?" She asked the ex-monk. At his nod she had closed her eyes.

"Hold up wench."

She sighed and opened her eyes, finding him crouched in front of her, his golden pools boring into her hazel orbs. She blushed a bit at the close proximity, feeling his breath on her face. "Yes?" She just squeaked out.

"Don't leave me. Come back to me, okay?" He whispered for only her to hear. Before she had a chance to reply he had dipped down and brushed his lips over hers softly. He had pulled away and grinned at her before leaving her alone in the room with only Miroku.

She breathed in and out and slowed her fast beating heart, "Okay, now Miroku."

Their bodies held faint auras around them as they meditated and the Shikon glowed.

.:.:.:. Outside the quarters .:.:.:.

Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and stood at the edge of the railing, catching the attention of his crew, "Listen up you scumbags! Demons are going to be headin' this way and attacking! Drop whatever the _hell_ you're doing and get your weapons ready! _Now_ you damn scallywags!" He howled.

Sango stood next to him with a transformed Kirara on her other side, "Do you think this will be easy or difficult?"

"Heh, it can't be any harder than what we just did. These are just pesky demons."

Shippou sat on Kirara and played with her fur, "Don't jinx it Inuyasha, you never know what's out there."

"Keh." He sniffed, and then sniffed again. "Here they come. I can smell 'em."

Sango clenched her teeth and held her Hiraikotsu tightly.

.:.:.:. With Kagome and Miroku .:.:.:.

Kagome opened her eyes, only to find herself standing in front of a large pink wall. "Miroku?" She called back, turning around in circles. He had arrived shortly after her and was already panting tiredly. "Miroku? Are you alright?" She stepped towards him and kneeled.

"I-I'm fine. I'm sorry, my spiritual powers are not as strong as your Angel abilities."

Kagome shook her head, "Don't apologise. Let's just get this over with." She had walked back to the pink wall and placed her hands over it, the wall turning transparent. She had gasped and stepped back, "Miroku, lo-look!"

Inside the transparent wall, the ex-monk could make out two figures. One of was beautiful young maiden and the other of a grossly distorted demon. They were both battling, the maiden using a blade to fight.

"It's Midoriko." Miroku whispered in awe.

Kagome nodded and walked back to the wall slowly, "We have to free her. I won't let her soul stay in limbo here." She closed her eyes and placed a hand on the wall, channelling her powers into it. White fluffy wings had painfully bursted from her back and encircled her as she channelled into her hidden powers to force the barrier to break. She felt Miroku's presence next to her, also doing the same but with his staff.

Sparks began to fly at them to prevent them from proceeding, but they ignored them. The barrier had pulsed, alerting the ones inside of their presence. Midoriko was the first to glance at them, her eyes widening at the sight of Kagome and her wings.

The Angel narrowed her eyes at the wall while using her free hand to grasp her sword. She had unsheathed it and replaced the hand on the barrier with the point of the blade, trying to force it to cut the barrier.

.:.:.:. With the Crew .:.:.:.

"A-ah-ah!! Fox fire!" Shippou screeched, burning off a small youkai with his blue flames.

"Only a little bit huh?" Sango yelled up to the Captain from the main deck, throwing her weapon in the air once more.

Inuyasha panted, using the Windscar on the buggers. 'Damn, these things just keep coming! Kagome—You better be okay.' He slashed at an on coming demon, preventing all from getting near his quarters.

The first cloud of demons had been killed off, leaving them to catch their breaths. The crew had started to cheer but were all silenced by their Captain, warned that more were coming.

.:.:.:. With Kagome and Miroku .:.:.:.

'Break already!' She cursed and nearly cheered when she felt her sword start to dig into the sparking wall. She had also seen Miroku do the same; he had just pierced it as well and now, to break it.

She whispered under her breath and warned the monk before finalizing it. "Light of the Heavens." Her sword pulsed, and she slashed the barrier, her sphere of pink power instantly destroying the barrier. Miroku had also aided, destroying a section of the pink shield.

Once it had dissolved, there was a bright shine of light, and they were both sent out of the Shikon and back within their bodies.

.:.:.:. With the crew .:.:.:.

They were all prepared for the new, larger cloud of demons that were headed in their direction. They hadn't counted on the entire ship shaking, or for a spirit to launch out from his quarters and into the mass of demon heading their way.

The entire mass of the pirates stared in amazement as the spirit took over the demons and reformed its body. It was also coming at them at a speed that they feared would damage the ship.

At the last moment, a barrier had formed up and the demon had bounced off with a painful shriek.

Kagome and Miroku emerged from the cabin, Kagome having a fierce aura and glowing pink eyes that caused all the youkai aboard to shiver.

"We have returned." Miroku greeted, "With a new companion."

The Captain raised a brow and stared, "The hell are you talkin' about?"

Kagome held no shine in her eyes, and had dully stared at him, "Inuyasha-sama, I ask that you do not interfere within this battle. This concerns only me, not your crew." Her voice spoke, but did not hold Kagome's tone, but a different one.

"Bitch! Who the hell are you! Get out of her body right now!"

Miroku sighed, "This is not the time to pick a fight with the legendary miko, Inuyasha."

"Midoriko? Damn it, you took over her body? No way in hell are you going to fight this thing on your own you idiot! I won't let you endanger Kagome! We're fighting this thing together, and that's that." The Captain sneered.

Kagome turned back to the demon that kept bashing at the barrier, "Very well, your life is your own. I will use this girls body and powers to destroy this creature once and for all." She blinked, Kagome's eyes returned leaving her in control to the body for a moment.

"Inuyasha, trust her. Most importantly, don't you dare hit me." She smirked at him before sprouting wings from her back.

"I won't."

Midoriko had taken over the girl's body once more and flapped the wings, sending her into the air, "Prepare yourselves!" She announced, and flew to the barrier, sword in hand. She had forced the shield to dissolve and had used to blade to slash at the youkai.

It had just dodged it, but not without receiving an injury from her blow. Shortly after that the Hiraikotsu had flown at it, cutting the thing in half. It wouldn't have been able to do that if it weren't for Miroku, who had lent his staff to Sango to place it on her weapon.

The shrieks of the youkai had caused all the crew to cover their ears and scream in pain, all except Inuyasha who just flattened the dog ears atop his head and formed adamants on his blade.

Kagome had flapped the wings and circled the massive demon, her blade pulsing. She had momentarily glance below her at the hanyou and nodded at him before glaring at the thing. 'Kagome,' Midoriko mentally called.

_'Yes?'_

'I apologize for rudely taking your body.'

_'No problem, really. It's a weird experience I guess.'_

'It is, and I thank you for helping me. Please lend me your powers to destroy it.'

_'You don't even have to ask.'_

Midoriko felt Kagome channelling her powers once again into the blade, both of them now controlling the body together to lift the blade and spiral it in the air. A sphere had formed, just like it did before, sending pulses of energy that vibrated, causing the ocean waters to create massive waves.

Inuyasha gripped the handled of the Tetsusaiga and ran towards the edge of his ship at top speed, launching himself into the air sharply, "Adamant Barrage!" He cried, swinging the legendary fang of destruction down at the youkai.

"Light of the heavens." Both of their voices spoke in unison, the sphere moving quickly at the monstrous thing, obliterating it on the spot shortly after the adamants had pierced it. Much like the last foe they fought, the sky had been turned a blindly pink.

The Captain and landed gracefully on deck and covered his eyes with his worn red sleeve while his crew just ducked for cover. Sango was being held tightly by Miroku, none of them noticing the close proximity until the light had died down. They blushed noticing how very close their faces were to each other.

Once all was clear, the crew had come out of their spots and cheered loudly. There was no longer a monster in the air. There was, however, a woman with white wings and a barrier floating in the sky. Her blank eyes had turned to the ship, the barrier flickering and dissolving into the sky as she glided back down to the ship.

The woman had close her eyes and exhaled, her body glowing blue as something inside her tore away and formed beside her. Her blank eyes were now staring at the spirit that stood next to her, clad in her armour.

"Is that Midoriko?" Shippou squeaked.

Kagome nodded at her, "Midoriko-sama, does this mean that the Shikon no Tama no longer exists?"

Inuyasha was flabbergasted at the sight, 'First Kagome's and Angel and now I'm seeing a ghost of a dead woman? God damnit!'

"Without that demon or my soul, the gem is gone. I thank you, Angel, for saving me. I also apologise for all those that had been killed in the past in order to possess my power. It was not my intention to cause such a ruckus." She said sincerely, smiling at everyone onboard. "I can finally rest in peace."

Kagome's lip twitched, "It would be my pleasure to guide you to the heavens."

The hanyou Captain blinked, 'Guide her? Does this means she won't stay with me? K'gome—I..' He didn't finish his thought since the priestess had kindly declined, sending a wave of relief for him.

Once the spirit had vanished, all eyes were on Kagome. She had a very large decision to make. She could either leave this earth and return to her family, or stay. She now had no purpose to stay except to protect the innocent and be with the Captain.

Inuyasha…

Could she truly leave him?

She loved him.

So where was her true place?

"I'd rather be stranded here than return to heaven, Inuyasha. Because I would never want to leave you."

The Captain gaped, "H-how did you know I was--?"

Her wings disappeared in a storm of feathers, "I think that this entire crew knew about your thoughts." Her hazel eyes returned to their deep colour and glimmered with humour.

The Captain growled, "Damnit wench!" He blushed, "Shuddap!! Ju-just—Gah! Everybody get back to your posts!" He glimpsed at the night sky, 'Night already?!' "Er—Beds!! Damnit, just go do what you were doing and leave me alone! If any of you have a problem with that, then I'll gladly feed you to the sharks!"

The scallywags moved at once, scrambling to return to their hammocks. Miroku still held Sango though, and the two were too far into their own little worlds to notice the crew leaving or the Captain leading Kagome to his quarters. Poor Shippou had been left to follow the crew and sleep. Kirara had mewed and trotted away from the couple, having had transformed back into her kitty form long ago.

"Lady Sango, I hope that you believe me when I say that I—" He blushed and sputtered a bit, "I—I-l-love you, my dearest. I do believe that I've loved you since the day we met on the island." The ex-monk admitted bashfully.

Sango swallowed the lump in her throat, her face burning red. "I love you too Miroku."

The two had shared their first passionate kiss under the light of the moon.

.:.:.:. With Inuyasha .:.:.:.

He closed the doors quietly behind himself and locked them. He had brought the Angel with him and sat her down on his bed. "Wench, tell me something." He spoke softly as he removed his sword from his side.

"Hn?" She mumbled, taking off her armour.

"Why are you staying here? I mean, you don't have to stay because of me. I-I can live. You could see your family again, wouldn't that be better?" He asked in a tight voice, his ears drooping slightly due to their topic. He was happy that she was staying, but needed to know if she was absolutely sure.

"I love you, and I will not leave you. Yes, my family is important, but I'm sure they can wait for me. Besides, they'd be happier if I stayed here with you. Souta always loved pirates and you would have been a very good brother to him. My mother would have loved your company and my father, well he probably would have been very protective of me and forced you to sleep on the roof." She giggled, lifting a hand to tweak one of his ears.

He growled soothingly as she massaged his ear and had tackled her to the bed, his eyes boring into her playful ones. "Kagome, you don't know how happy that just made me." He grinned, "Which is why I want you to become my mate, mother of my pups, and _mine_." He purred, lowering his head to kiss her mark, "Do you accept?"

Kagome nuzzled his neck, "What do you think dog boy? Of course I will be your mate."

"Good, 'cause I wasn't going to let you leave this room until you were mine anyways."

"Jackass."

"Nuh uh, you have to start watching your mouth if we're going to have pups."

"Oh bite me."

"That I'll do."

She blushed, just thinking of what she said, 'Wow, irony.'

.:.:.:. The Next morning .:.:.:.

Despite the drizzle of rain, everything and everyone was in a chipper mood, including the Captain. He was with his crew working on the sails, some had ripped a bit and needed repairs. Miroku had clumsily dropped a bucket on the Captain earlier and was chased around the ship until he calmed down and they went back to work.

Kagome and Sango were together preparing a meal for the crew with the help of the kitsune boy. Kagome now sported a permanent mark on her neck, and Shippou had remarked on her change of scent, which caused her to blush.

"Why do you smell different?"

"Ask Inuyasha." Kagome replied as her cheeks burned. She stirred the soup a bit faster and added more cooked meat into it.

Sango had giggled at her words and continued to chop vegetables for the soup, Kirara mewing and earning a few pieces of food.

After all had eaten, Kagome had ordered some of the crew to wash the dishes. They had complied and done as they were told.

Later that day, the wolf had visited them, crossing their paths once more. He had a female wolf by his side that he was courting, Ayame. They had spoken for a short period of time before being forced to leave by a peeved and jealous hanyou.

"You'd think that since I'm now your mate you wouldn't be so jealous."

"Keh! He still gets too close to you and deliberately tries to cover you in his scent to piss me off!"

"Says you!"

"Yeah says me! I'm always right!"

"Ha! Be careful Inuyasha, if your head gets any bigger we'll have to use you as an anchor!"

"Feh! Kiss my as—"

"Sit"

"Ack!" He plummeted. The entire crew were witnessing this and cringed as her anger flared and she sat their Captain, "Gwadum mofferduking mench!" He growled into the wood. He lifted his face up and leapt at her.

"No matter how much in love they are, they will always fight like two year olds." Miroku quietly remarked.

"Mmmhmm, I don't think they'll ever stop." Sango replied, slapping him hard across the cheek, "Just like you won't learn to keep your hands to yourself!" She hissed.

The monk whined and rubbed his abused cheek, glancing back at the bickering couple that were now in a deep passionate kiss. "Oh look, they're making up." He grinned and got hit again before being dragged away.

Shippou sighed, "Idiot."

The Shikon was gone.

She was staying.

Love had been found.

And now the story ends.

But not their adventures.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-  
FIN

* * *

**A/N -cries- NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! It's done!! My baby….. This means one more story to go before my new one "Forest of Purity". I would have a preview for it but I just don't have the time to write it right now. I'm sorry, please R&R!!! I love you guys and thank you for sticking with me and supporting me!!**

**Inu: Sweet, she's my mate.**

**Kag: Get your head out of the gutter.**

**Inu: But I like it there.**

**Mir: See, now you know how I feel.**

**San: -grabs Miroku by collar and throws him-**

**Kag: Hmmm, where do you think he's going to land this time?**

**Inu: Who knows?**

**Jakotsu: -is sitting in garden daydreaming of boys- -Miroku lands in lap- OOOooh!! My lucky day!!!**

**Mir: O.O SANGO!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!**

**Jak: Oh pucker up cutie.**

**Mir: AHHHHH! I'M STRAIGHT!! I'M STRAIGHT!! DON'T KISS MEEE!!! –runs-**

**Jak: -trotting after him- Come back my love!**

**….**

**Inu: Oh, that's where he landed.**

**San: Should I save him?**

**Kag: …. Nah.**

**Moi: LOL! R&R!**


End file.
